Crushed: Dark Vengeance
by HylianHero128
Summary: Link starts having dreams about being killed by a mysterious hand. Days later, he's invited to a fighting tournament. Through the course of the tournament, secrets are unveiled and Link discovers the true meaning of his dream. FINAL CHAPTER UP.
1. The Letter

**CRUSHED  
**_by HylianHero128_

hello and welcome! this is my first ever fanfic, so plz be nice. in this epic tale, Link is troubled by a disturbing dream, which ends in his rather gruesome demise. a letter comes in the mail and it's as if his dreams were becoming reality.in the far off land of Nintendo, Link and his fellow hylian comrades enter theSmash Tournament, where they meet up with some of the strangest and coolest people ever. ouside the arena, parties, shoppingsprees, and other randomness occurs, and some of theworst fights arefought too. but as link makes his way through the tournament, he realizes something is wrong, andbefore he knows it, he's getting crushed.major ZeLink. others include RoyXPeach, and MarthXSamus. theres a RoyXLink subplot, so a yaoi warning, but its mostly fluff. now ENJOY!

* * *

I. THE LETTER

It was raining. It was dark and Young Link could barely see anything. He heard yelling somewhere and he unsheathed his Kokiri Sword. A flash of lightning revealed a massive dome in front of him. Link had never seen anything like it. It looked so strange, yet familiar. Link ran to the gargantuan dome, only to find a large doorway. He walked in. There were bright, glaring lights, and Link could see something he'd never see in the Kokiri Forest. There was a cute, green dinosaur, a little pink puffball, a huge turtle with spikes on his back, and a muscular monkey with a tie to name a few. But that was not what caught his attention. In the middle of them arena, he saw a giant, floating glove that cackled low and deep. Within the slender fingers of the menacing hand, was a squirming man in green, but Link couldn't make out who it was. There was a loud crunch, then a shriek. Link knew that shriek all too well. The man in green dropped his weapons. With a clang, the Master Sword and Hylian Shield fell to the ground.

Link screamed and his eyes flashed open. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face and his heart was pounding. His mouth was dry and he was shaking. _Man, what a dream. _Link thought. He wondered if the dream meant anything. Perhaps it revealed something from his future, after all, he had seen future himself struggling against the giant hand. Maybe it meant nothing. Whatever the case was, Link decided to forget about it. He had a glass of water, then rolled over to fall asleep again.

Link was lying in some tall grass, starring at a cloudless sky. The sun shone ever so brightly. Then he heard a giggle beside him. He turned his head and found a young Princess Zelda lying next to him.

"Y'know, Link," she said "I'm so glad you asked me out today. It's so beautiful." Link smiled. Then, all of a sudden, his hat was snatched from his head. He sat up and saw Zelda waving it in the air.

"Catch me if you can!" she taunted." Link stood up and chased after her. They were both giggling.

"Come on Zelda! Give it up!" Link said

"Nuh uh. Gotta catch me!" Zelda was standing on a rock, dancing and waving Link's hat around. Link jumped at Zelda, but she expertly dodged leaving Link to fall into the river behind her. SPLASH! Link fell out of bed. He noticed he was dripping wet. Dazed, he looked around the room, only to find Mido holding a bucket.

"Haha! I got you, LOSER!"

"What the hell did you do that for, moron!" Link spat. "I was having a good dream."

"Ya got some mail." And Mido tossed a blue envelope at Link. He opened it up and proceeded to read the letter.

"Who's it from? Your girlfriend Zelda?" Link's face turned red. He whipped out a Deku Nut and aimed it for Mido's head.

"What the--" SMACK.

"Link! What's goin on up there?" Called a voice from outside. It was Saria.

"Uhhh…nothin." Link stammered as he stuffed an unconscious Mido into his closet.

" Then what was that flash? And what happened to Mido?" Saria said.

"F-flash? Uhh…um…what flash?"

"Oh nevermind Link." Then Saria muttered something Link couldn't hear. "Hey, come down here!"

"Okay." Said Link. Link climbed down the ladder and met Saria at the bottom.

"Ooh! A letter! What's it say?" Saria said with utmost curiosity.

"It says something about a fighting competition." And Link proceeded to read.


	2. Young Link, The Smasher

II. YOUNG LINK, THE SMASHER

_"Dear Master Link,_

_You have selected to participate in a fighting tournament in Nintendo Land at Smash Brothers Stadium. You will face off against twenty-three other smashers. The top smashers will then challenge the Master Hand, who has threatened to destroy Nintendo Land and all the countries it is connected to (including Mushroom Kingdom, Kong Island, Hyrule, Yoshi's Island etc.).The victor will be rewarded 1,000,000,000,000,000 in rupees, mushroom coins, or bananas etc. depending on the contestant. Smashers will stay at the exclusive Grand Smasher Hotel which includes all-you-can eat and deluxe suites for all. Please report to Smash Brothers Stadium within 3 days of receiving this invitation. Included is a plane ticket to Nintendo-Land._

_The closest airport to Kokiri Forest is: The Death Mountain Airstrip."_

_Best wishes,_

_Mr. Gerald K. Smash and Mr. Ronald L. Smash (a.k.a. the Smash Brothers)_

Link was silent.

"Like WOW!" said Saria wide-eyed. A grin slowly formed on Link's face. He looked at Saria.

"…WAAAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Link whooped. Link and Saria joined arms and started dancing around in circles screaming at the top of their lungs. All the Kokiri children came running outside to see what all the commotion was. As Link continued to scream and jump around, Saria breathlessly explained to the others what happened. Then everyone else started singing and dancing.

"Hurray for Link!" one shouted.

"Link's da man!" shouted another. Then they lifted Link up in the air as he continued to yell and scream. All the while, Mido was asleep in Link's wardrobe.

* * *

Later that night, after a huge celebration, Link and Saria were in Link's treehouse. Exhausted, Link was lying on his bed still smiling at the fact he had been chosen to be a smasher. Saria was packing up Link's suitcase as his flight left the next morning. She opened the closet, and a body fell out.

"SSCCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCHH!" screamed Saria. "LINK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"Uhh… threw a nut at his head…"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Lighten up, Sar." Said Link. "he'll be okay."

"He'd better." And with that, Saria threw Mido out the window. Link fell asleep shortly after that. As Saria finished packing all his clean underwear, she put a blanket over Link and kissed him on the fore head.

"Good Luck, my little hero" She whispered. And left his treehouse.


	3. I've never been on a plane before

III. "I've Never Been on a Plane Before"

Link was inside the dome again. He saw the Master Hand waving around, smacking the smashers. Then Link saw Princess Zelda and Adult Link. They were standing in a corner, Zelda clutching Link's arm. Then the Hand came over to them. Link pulled out his Master Sword and swung it at the Master Hand's index finger. Enraged, it smacked Link sending him flying towards another smasher. That left Zelda alone in the corner. Although, now, she had a different look on her face. She was mad. Young Link remembered when he travelled into the future with the Master Sword saw and how Zelda developed a more fiery attitude. She jumped into the air and electrocuted the Hand with her magic. The Hand jerked back. With a wave of her arm, Zelda let out a flame directed at her opponent. The Hand burst in flames from the Din's Fire.

"Ya! Ya Zelda, go get'em" Young Link was cheering.

"Uh… Link? Said a distant voice.

"Ya! That's right! Show'em who's boss!"

"LINK!" the voice said again. Link awoke and saw Saria holding his suitcase. "Have a nice dream?" She asked. Link nodded. "Link, you have half and hour to get to the airport. Quickly, get dressed and brush your teeth and"

"Relax," Link said. "you sound link my mother."

'…Link, your mom's dead."

"shut up…Anyways, I have plenty of time. I'll just get changed and go to the airport.

"And what about breakfast young man?"

"Yaya, they got a snack bar there." Saria sighed.

"K, well, good luck." She gave Link a kiss on the cheek. Link blushed, but smiled.

"I'll miss you." He said, hugging her. Tears started to well up in his eyes. As they finished hugging, he could see Saria's watery eyes. "And don't worry, I'll write to you and tell you about everything!."

"Oh Link…I'll miss you too." Saria said, sniffling. Link pulled out his ocarina and played the Bolero of Fire. In a flash of red light, he was gone…only to return 3 seconds later.

"Heh heh, forgot to change." Link said blushing. Saria rolled her eyes. Link put on his tunic and grabbed his sword and shield.

"Well, I'll miss you old friend" he said, and he disappeared again. Saria sighed. _Well, _she thought to herself, _I guess I wont see him for awhile_. Saria was a little sad, but happy for Link. She left his treehouse and dragged Mido to his house.

Suitcase in hand, Link walked through the doors of the Death Mountain Airstrip. There weren't many people there. Some gorons, a few Gerudos, and a Zora were all that he could see. He stood by the window and looked out at the single runway. He saw an airplane coming in to land. He liked to watch airplanes, they were cool.

"Flight number 652 from Clock Town, Termina has just arrived." Announced a voice on the intercom. Link watched the passengers get off one-by-one. Then, his blood ran cold. He couldn't belive what he was seeing. He was scared. There, walking from the airplane, wearing a green, skin-tight tunic was…Tingle.

"OH. MY. GOD." Link said. And ran to the men's bathroom to hide from that annoying son of a b. Link came out of his stall only when his flight was about to leave.

"Flight 926 to Nintendo Land is now boarding." Said the same droning voice over the inercom. Link peeked his head through the door to make sure the coast was clear. Then, he skipped to all the way to the runway. Link was excited, he had never been on a plane before. He just couldn't wait. He climbed aboard. The plane was empty. But, it was expected, for Link was probably the only Smasher from Hyrule. This made Link feel special. He chose the "perfect seat" and was trying out all the gizmos like the radio, the reclining seats, the table. It was all new to him. Then he heard two familiar voices coming from the door. He turned around and he saw…

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the first three chpaters. Please review and tell mw what you think! 


	4. The Encounter

B4 i start this chapter, i'd like to thank RoseBride36 for the revirew.

k, This is how its gonna work. i have 8 chapters already done, 3 up on the site. I will send another three, then the last two, and then put up the rest of the chapters as i finish them. Enjoy :-)

* * *

IV. THE ENCOUNTER

There, standing in the doorway, was Adult Link and Princess Zelda. Adult Link's jaw dropped.

"It's you…or, er me..or…um…." He stammered. Zelda giggled.

"Why hello there, Link" She said to the wide-eyed Kokiri.

"But… h-h-how did you.. er…ah." Young Link said

"Oh my." Laughed Zelda. She turned to Adult Link "You haven't changed at all. You still stammer like you did as a boy. No one said a word. Looking at the surprised faces of both of the Links' faces, she tried to explain the situation.

"Link and I received an invitation to the Smash Bros. Tournament. But you see, we had to travel back in time to do it because it was scheduled for tomorrow, which in our time had already passed. So, using an age retaining spell and the Ocarina of Time, we were brought to your time. Young Link had his mouth open in disbelief. "Are you in the tournament too?" asked Zelda.

"Uh..y-yah." Said Young Link

"WHAT!" said Adult Link taken aback. "How did a scrawny little runt like you get chosen? After all, you're me, except I'm better." Boasted Adult Link. Young Link's face grew hot.

"You wanna prove that, pretty boy?" challenged Young Link, so outraged that his future self was so conceited.

"Bring it." Said the seventeen-year-old.

"Link, I don't think.." but before Zelda could finish, both the boys stepped out side the airplane. Zelda sighed "Boys." She stepped outside.

"Now, I want a nice clean fight." She said "so Link, don't impale your former self, please." She said to Adult Link. " Zelda Held her arm in the air. "Ready. FIGHT!" Adult Link dashed towards his predecessor with a mighty battle cry. Young Link leaped into the air and did a downward stab. He had gotten the first hit and was pretty proud. Adult Link, on the other hand, got really pissed off and took a swipe at Young Link with his Master Sword. The little Kokiri boy had managed to block it, but his shield broke. Standing there, dazed, Adult Link found the opportunity to smash Young Link. All the while, Zelda standing by the plane with her arms crossed, annoyed that her boyfriend could be so immature. Not to mention a cheap fighter against a child. Link charged his sword for his Smash Attack and let it go. Young Link flew down the runway and fell limp on the ground. Adult Link ran down to him to hit him while he was still down. Little did he know he was falling into a trap. Just as he came within a certain distance, Young Link jumped up and grabbed his future self with the trusty Hookshot. With Adult Link squirming, Young Link threw him to the ground and sat on him. Zelda was standing a few feet away.

"ONE. TWO. THREE. Ding ding, we have a new champ. Young Link walked over to Princess Zelda stepping on Adult Link on the process. She kissed him on the cheek. Adult Link got mad, but was too weakened to move. Zelda and Young Link dragged him onto the plane and propped him up in a seat. Young Link went back to his seat. The engines revved up and soon they were airborne. Zelda fell asleep. Adult Link was still being bitter about losing to his former self, and Young Link was enjoying the movie that was playing._ Flying is so fun_ he thought. At noon, he was served a sandwich and a juicebox for lunch. Young Link smacked his lips and chowed down. Adult Link had fallen asleep too. After lunch, Young Link decided to listen to some music. As he was listening to his favourite pop band, the plane started to shake.

"We are experiencing some turbulence." Announced the pilot. "Please fasten your seat belts." Young Link started to feel queasy. His face was turning as green as his tunic and he started to feel his stomach bubbling. The shaking plane woke everyone up, and Adult Link had a good laugh watching Young Link lose his lunch in a vomit bag. Zelda smacked him for being so ignorant, but he still had a smirk on his face as Young Link handed his full vomit bag to a flight attendant. He was given some ginger ale to calm his stomach and he drank it promptly. Feeling a little more relieved, Young Link fell asleep. Adult Link and Zelda decided to catch a few more winks before they landed. As Zelda snored away beside him, Link closed his eyes, thinking of being in a huge stadium with thousands of fans screaming his name as he fought the evil Master Hand. However, the three did not get much sleep. The pilot spoke over the intercom again. "We will be landing shortly. Please stay in your seats until the plane has come to a full stop." The three groggy smashers reluctantly awoke. When the plane reached solid ground, they exited the plane and walked out into Nintendo Land.


	5. The Grand Smasher

V. THE GRAND SMASHER

The three Hylians were escorted from the airport by a little man that looked like a mushroom. This man was named Toad. They drove off in a sleek black limousine. As the car passed through the big city, Young Link, Adult Link and Zelda were staring out through the windows at the tall buildings and the mass of people walking the sidewalks. Being used to a calm spacious Hyrule, this dense, crowded place was a very new concept for them. Soon, the limo pulled up to a huge building with a big neon sign that said _The Grand Smasher_. The trio stared in awe. Toad lead them out of the car and into the lobby if the hotel where they could see an array of different people. They were introduced to all the other contestants. Young Link could remember some of these people from his dream. He especially liked the little pink puffball, which was called Kirby. Adult Link and Zelda were chatting with two other swordsmen, Marth and Roy. Young Link, Kirby and Ness went outside to play. At six o'clock, all the smashers were called to dinner. As everyone was seated, two men in suits walked into the room.

"Hello and welcome." Said the brunette one.

"Before we start dinner, we would like to introduce ourselves." Said the redhead. I am Ronald Smash, and this is my older brother, Gerald. Now, would everyone kindly introduce themselves starting with the lovely lady in pink.

"Hi. I'm Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Hiya! It's-a me-a Mario!"

"Yoho! I'm-a Luigi!"

"Jiggly Jiggly Jigglypuff!"

"Yo! I'm DK."

"Samus. Samus Aran."

"Yoshi!"

"Nana and Popo!"

"Heehee, I'm Kirby."

"Hey! I'm Captain Falcon."

"Fox McCloud."

"Falco Lombardi"

"Ha ha ha ha! I am the Evil King of Darkness, and the first male Gerudo born in 100 years! I also possess the Triforce of Power, so don't piss me off. Also "

"ROAR! Shut up. I'm Bowser, arch-enemy to that stupid plumber over there."

"Hi! I'm Ness"

"I am Marth, Prince of Atlea."

"Roy."

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"Link, the great Hero of Time." Link gave a proud smile.

"Link, his younger self. By the way, I can kick his" but before he could finish, Adult Link slapped his hand over Young Link's mouth.

"Dr. Mario!"

"Beep bop beep." Said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Pika!"

"Pi, pi, Pichu!"

"Well, that makes everyone." Gerald said. "Let the feast begin!" Waiters came through the swinging doors from the kitchen holding silver platters. The smashers looked at the grand meal laid out before them. Not even the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom had a meal so terrific. Everyone dove into the food.

By seven thirty, everyone was stuffed. Some left for the lounge, others stayed at the table. Young Link, Ness, Kirby, Pikachu, and Pichu were playing Risk in the lounge while Zelda, Adult Link, Marth, and Roy were sitting on the couch chatting and drinking coffee. Ganondorf and Bowser were in the dining room drinking beer. Mario and Peach were making out in the kitchen. Luigi was sitting in the lounge reading. Everyone was so comfortable at the hotel and made themselves feel right at home. The night wore on and the smashers gradually left for their rooms. Young Link got tired and left his friends at around eight o'clock. Adult Link and Zelda went to bed at around eleven o'clock. As each smasher went to sleep, they found a little note on their luxurious beds…


	6. The Connection

VI. THE CONNECTION

"_Meet tomorrow at the stadium, seven thirty sharp. This is a crucial part in the tournament. Expect a wake up call at six o'clock._

_Signed,_

_Gerald and Ronald Smash"_ Link read.

"I can't wake up that early!" he cried "The last time I woke up that early was when the Great Deku Tree sent me that annoying little fairy when he was dying."

"Now now Link." Zelda said "It says it is crucial that we attend. You don't want to end up a spectator instead of a smasher do you?"

"I guess not." And without another word they got into bed and fell asleep.

Link was standing in the arena facing the Master Hand. The crowd was cheering his name. He leaped into the air and sliced the Hand's thumb. Link dropped to the ground and lasers shot from the Master Hand's fingertips. He held his Hylian Shield up to deflect the attack, then jumped into the air with his spin attack. _This guy's a pushover_ thought Link. Unfortunately, he had spoken to soon. The Master Hand floated over to the Hylian and grabbed him. There were surprised gasps from the audience. Link wriggled in the fingers of the Hand. Then, the Hand tightened his grip even more. He let out an evil cackle. With a deafening CRUNCH, every bone is Link's body broke. His sword and shield fell out of his hands, and with a clang, they had hit the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Link awoke sitting up, drenched in sweat. Zelda came out of the bathroom.

"Link? What's wrong?" Link's breathing was harsh and rapid.

"Master…Hand…" Link said between breaths.

"Oh, Link. Did you have that dream again?" Link nodded. Zelda was worried. Ever since she and her boyfriend received the invitation to the Super Smash Bros. Tournament, Link had been having a dream about the Master Hand crushing him to death. Zelda had always told Link that they didn't have to go; but being the brave, proud hero they both knew he was, he set himself on going to the tournament. Although she didn't tell him, she had been having the same dream. She thought this connection was weird, but decided to keep it to herself. Link had enough troubling him.

"Gerald called earlier, but you didn't wake, so I thought I'd leave you to sleep a bit longer, although now I wish I didn't. Link, are you sure you're okay? Do you still want to fight today?"

"Oh Zelda, I'm fine." Link said, his breathing now steady. Zelda looked at him sceptically but she knew that nothing would change his mind. Link got up and got ready for the battle ahead.

Young Link was humming to himself as he put his boots on. Ronald Smash had called earlier that morning. Link was excited about today. It was a big day for the ten year-old. He buckled his belt and put his cap on. Then, he left his room to have breakfast downstairs. Zelda and Adult Link were already at the table, helping themselves to scrambled eggs and toast. Young Link grabbed a plate and sat beside Zelda, spooning hash browns onto his plate.

"Did you have a good sleep?" asked Zelda

"Oh, ya… it was great." Young Link replied. "How 'bout you and Link?"

"Oh, I was fine…But poor Link. He's had another nightmare."

"Really? Adults get nightmares?" Link said in awe. "Weird."

"Yes, he keeps dreaming about the Master Hand crushing him to death." Young Link dropped his fork.

"H-he what?" he said. "That's so weird. I've been having that dream too." Zelda pondered this for a moment. "Do you think it means anything Zelda?"

"I really don't know Link." She said. "I hope Link is going to be okay. I've always told him he could quit if he was scared, but he's too proud. Oh I wish he had a little more common sense." Zelda looked at Adult Link, who was talking to Marth.

"Like me?" said Link with a grin.

"Yes, I suppose." Said Zelda. The three proceeded to eat their breakfast.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Please review! I'll put up the next two chappies when i get some more reviews. 


	7. The Preliminary Round

Hello again. thank you so much to MageWriter14 for the review you gave me. this is my first fan-fic, and to hear that really makes me feel great. 1 review is all it takes to motivate me to update. neways, this update will have three more chapters. The next three chapters deal alot with Zelda and Adult Link's relationship. Enjoy!

* * *

VII. THE PRELIMINARY ROUND 

Everyone was in the stadium. Nana and Popo were freezing rocks. Donkey Kong was practicing his punching. Roy and Link were sword fighting. Pikachu was shocking random people. Zelda and Peach were talking to eachother, and eyeing all the other men.

"That Roy there is cute." Said Peach. "But that Captain Falcon is soooo muscular. Ooohh." Zelda giggled.

"You better hope Mario doesn't hear that."

"And I hope Link doesn't find out about your li'l crush on Marth." Peach winked.

"Just because we had coffee together doesn't mean anything. Link was sitting right there anyways."

"But you weren't talking to him." Peach teased. Zelda loved Link very much, but it had been so long since she had seen so many other people. After all, she seldom left the castle. Just then, the two Smash Brothers strolled into the stadium. All the chatter stopped, and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Thank you all for being here today." Gerald said. I hope you slept well."

"Today, we will begin training!" Ronald said. "We will randomly pair you up with someone else, and you will have a one minute fight, just to see where you all stand."

"Now let's see here," Gerald said looking at the smashers. "Ah yes, Peach please step up."

"Good luck." Zelda said as Peach walked towards Gerald.

"Now, if you please draw a name from this hat." Peach reached in. She moved her hand around a bit. Then, slowly, she pulled out a little slip of paper. She unfolded it to find written in fancy writing:

Nana and Popo

_This should be a cinch!_ Peach thought. Peach and the Ice Climbers walked into the arena.

"Ready? Go!" Ronald and Gerald shouted. Peach dashed towards the Ice Climbers, planning to kick them into the air. Nana and Popo had a different idea. The last things Peach saw before she froze were little blue and white snowflakes. She flew into the air, and landed on the ground, trapped in a solid block of ice. The two Eskimos proceeded to beat her with their hammers. Even though she was in a block of ice, the blows from the hammers were as strong as they would be without the ice barrier. The ice shattered and Peach was a little more than pissed off. She whipped out her parasol and smacked the Ice Climbers a good one. They flew to the other side of the arena. "Sweet!" Peach exclaimed. The seconds ticked away. The princess and the Eskimos exchanged punches and kicks until…

"Time!" Gerald yelled as he ringed a bell. Peach was flat on the ground after another ferocious beating.

"I do believe Nana and Popo have won." Ronald said. The other smashers applauded. Peach limped over to Zelda.

"Are you okay, Peach?" Asked Zelda.

"If I ever lay my hands on those two again…" muttered the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Next! Captain Falcon!" The F-ZERO racer walked up to the hat. He peeked into the hat, shifting the paper around. He was obviously trying to find someone he knew he would beat. However, Ronald and Gerald didn't seem to care.

"That dirty cheating little…" whispered Young Link to Kirby.

"Ya, I know."

"Haha!" Said Falcon triumphantly "Princess Zelda, please stand up." He smiled and gave a wink to the princess. Adult Link's face grew hot.

"He thinks he can beat you?" said Peach, "What a retard."

"Oh well. I'll try to make this as quick as possible." Zelda said. She and the racer walked into the arena. At the signal, Zelda and Falcon both leaped into the air. Zelda kicked her foe.

"OW! DAMMIT NOT THE BALLS!" screamed Captain Falcon as he dropped to the ground. The other guys gave a big "Oooooooohh," as the girls rolled on the ground in hysterics. Zelda then grabbed Captain Falcon and threw up in the air. She then set him ablaze with her magic. In the sixty seconds of the fight, Zelda got not one scratch on her. The bell sounded, and Captain Falcon was curled up in a ball on the ground groaning.

"Zelda is the winner!" said Ronald. "Next is Ganondorf. The tall Gerudo man stepped up to the hat. He reached in and pulled a paper out.

"Y-y-yong… L-lii……." Said Ganondorf. Unfortunately for him, he never went to school.

"Oh give that here you fool." Said Gerald, and he snatched the slip from Ganondorf's hands. "Young Link! You're up!"

"Oh crap." Link said.

"Don't worry, Link, you can do it!" Kirby said. Link and Ganondorf stepped into the arena.

"Ready? Go!" Ganondorf jumped into the air, but Link shot him down with an arrow. Enraged, he dashed over to Link and punched him a good one. Link hit the ground.

"GANONDORF YOU BITCH!" yelled Kirby. Some of the other smashers looked at him and he blushed. "…Hi!" he said as he did his cute little taunt. Meanwhile, Link nabbed Ganondorf with his Hookshot and started beating the shit out of him. At the battle's end, it was declared a draw. Two-by-two, all the smashers faced off against eachother. Bowser vs. Donkey Kong, Mewtwo vs. Fox, Link vs. Mario, Jigglypuff vs. Pichu, Ness vs. Marth, Yoshi vs. Luigi, Falco vs. Kirby, Dr. Mario vs. Pikachu, and Roy vs. Samus. By noon, everyone was exhausted and ready for lunch.


	8. A Triangle?

VIII. A TRIANGLE?

Zelda and Peach were sitting with Roy and Marth at one table. Young Link, Kirby, and Ness were eating together at another table. Link and the Mario Brothers were sitting together too.

"So-a Link. You're a pretty good fighter!" said Mario"but, you let-a me-a win, didn't you?" That was partially true. At the end of the battle, Link faltered a bit. He remembered his dream and got a little scared. He let his guard down and Mario saw the chance to finish him off.

"Boy, dat Yoshi is a tough one!" said Luigi. "You-a don't wanna piss that one off!" At another table, a different conversation was going on.

"So Roy, are you doing anything tonight?" Asked Peach, fluttering her eyes.

"Nope, I'm free." Roy Said "How about you and I go explore Nintendo City tonight, milady?"

"You get yourself a date!"

"Oh Marth, you were so great out there!" Said Zelda

"Oh I hadn't the slightest trouble finishing him off." The Prince of Atlea said. "You were magnificent out there!" Zelda blushed.

"Flatterer." They both smiled.

"MARIO! You see that! He's making a move on my girl."

"Now-a Link. Marth is a nice-a respectable man. He knows she's-a yours, so-a I don't think-a he'll be-a hittn' on Zelda."

"Haha! Look at Link get all mad. Isn't that a hoot Kirby?"

"Giggle, he thinks Marth's hitting on Zelda."

"Well, from the looks of it, I'd say he is. Look at that." And indeed the little boy from Earthbound was right. There was definitely something going on.

* * *

That night was a time to relax after the fighting. Peach and Roy went out for a night on the town. The kids watched a movie, munching on popcorn and drinking their pop. Link, Marth and Zelda were in the lounge talking. Link kept an eye on Marth and an arm around Zelda. Samus and Captain Falcon were training in the gym. And some of the others were playing video games.

"So, Marth, got a girlfriend?" Asked Link, squeezing Zelda even tighter.

"Sadly, No. I hoped to find someone here but…" Marth sighed.

"Oh Marth, I'm sure you'll find someone." Now Link wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Zelda wink at Marth. "Oh, I'm out of coffee, I'll get some more."

"I'll come with you." Link said. He took his cup and hurriedly pushed Zelda out of the room. "Zelda! What was that all about!"

"What do you mean Link?" asked Zelda

"You _winked_ at him." Link said through gritted teeth.

"I most certainly did not." Said Zelda.

"Come _on_ Zelda, I saw it!"

"Maybe you're going blind. I did _not_ wink at him."

"Well, you were hitting on him at lunch."

"Every time I talk to another guy, you think we're going to start a relationship. I love you Link, but you need to trust me… or I might not. Okay?"

"Oh, Zelda… I love you too. So much. I just don't want to lose you."

"Oh Link. I'll always be with you." Link and Zelda were in a passionate embrace. Link caressed Zelda face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Their lips met. The kiss was slow and sweet. Zelda was going weak in the knees, but she knew Link was there to hold her. The world around them melted away and nothing else seemed to matter. It didn't matter that they dropped the fine china teacups on the floor. It didn't matter that they were in the middle of a hallway. It didn't matter that Marth was watching them. As the kiss ended, Link opened his eyes and found Marth standing in the doorway.

"Oh-oh…Marth." Link stammered. Zelda turned around.

"Oh. H-hello Marth. Oh, Marth, are you upset?"

"Oh no Princess, quite the opposite. You're very nice, and a good fighter, but I'm sorry to say, don't love you." A wave of relief washed over Link.

"Oh Marth, I'm so glad you're not mad." Zelda said

"You two make a good couple anyways." Marth said.

"Flatterer." Zelda smiled at Marth. She left Link's arms

"I'll get us some more coffee." Said Link, and he left the hall. He was glad to know he still number one on Zelda's List.


	9. Is the King of Evil Back?

WARNING: this chapter features Zelda and Link making love. but i dont go into very much detail. nothing explicit.

* * *

IX. IS THE KING OF EVIL BACK?

"Link are you okay?" Said Zelda lying in bed beside Adult Link.

"That dream is troubling me." He said.

"Link, you mustn't worry so much. It probably doesn't mean anything." Zelda didn't really think this, but her mind was on other things right now.

"Zelda, is something wrong?" asked Link, instantly noticing his girlfriend's change if heart.

"No, I'm fine. More than fine. I'm great!" she said. Link was a little sceptical. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her face to his. "Link. I love you."

"Oh Zelda, not now please. I –" but before he could finish, the Hylian princess hushed Link and kissed him. Link found it was no use resisting and gave in to Zelda's sweet kisses. Zelda's hands traveled from Link's neck to his back. She started to massage him.

"Link. Forget your troubles. Tonight, you are mine." Their lips parted and Link placed gentle kisses on Zelda's neck. His hands drifted down to her hips. Zelda took Link's shirt off and felt his ripped body. Link moaned with pleasure and got on top of Zelda. She giggled.

"And you said 'Not now Zelda'". Link grinned and kissed her again, his hands slowly removing Zelda's nightie. The night wore on and the two young Hylians made love.

* * *

Zelda awoke the next morning to find Link's half of the bed empty. She figured he had woken up early and had gone down to breakfast. She checked the clock on the nightstand, which read 9:04. She got changed and headed downstairs. In the dining room, she found Link talking to Kirby. 

"Good Morning princess." Link said cheerfully.

"Hi Zelda!" Kirby chirped.

"Good morning Link, Kirby. Did you sleep well?

"Oh yes. I dreamt of food. LOTS of food." The Hylian princess laughed. She knew Kirby loved to eat. He especially liked chocolate.

"Zel, can I talk to you?" Link said.

"Sure Link." Zelda grabbed a piece of toast and she and Link left the room.

"Zelda, Kirby was talking to me."

"Yes. I saw that." Zelda said.

"He told me he saw something weird…"

"Go on."

"Last night, on his way to the kitchen, he saw Ganondorf talking to the Smash Brothers."

"And did Kirby hear what they were talking about?"

"Yes. They were talking about… Me. He said that it sounded like they were planning something."

"Planning something?"

"I don't know. He was very vague."

"I'll have a word with him." Zelda reassured. She and Link re-entered the room and sat beside Kirby. "Kirby, can you tell me exactly what you heard last night?"

"Well, you see," Kirby said, "as I went down to the kitchen for a little midnight snack, I saw Ganondorf and the Smash Bros. I heard them mention Link's name, and that caught my attention. They said something else too…about the Master Hand. I can't tell you much more. A big box of chocolate caught my attention."

"That's alright Kirby. Thank you. Here's five rupees. Go buy yourself a nice big chocolate bar." The little puff's eyes lit up.

"THANKS!" Kirby took the shiny, blue jewel and bolted out of the room.

"So Zellie, what did you find out?" Link asked.

"Not much. However, he mentioned the Master Hand. That makes me wonder about that dream you've been having."

"Zelda, you told me not to worry."

"Yes I know. But then, I was thinking about other matters." Zelda and Link remembered last night. Link gave a little chuckle.

"Yeah, thinking of my sexy body."

"Oh Link." Sighed Zelda "you are so full of yourself." She smiled. "But don't you think it's kind of strange that Ganondorf would be talking to Ronald and Gerald about the Master Hand?"

"Well, he _is_ the King of Darkness." Link said.

"Yes, but after you defeated him, I thought he changed. And surely Ronald and Gerald wouldn't invite him here if he was still set on killing you." Link considered the words of the princess. She always shared her wisdom with him. No one he knew was wiser. Of course, Zelda possessed the Triforce of Wisdom. But Link couldn't help but think…_The King of Evil was Back_.

* * *

Well that's all for this update. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapters 10 and 11 are already done and will be in the next update (which should be very soon.). but for now, Ciao!


	10. Arguement

Here we go! Update #4. Yes, these updates come pretty fast. Thanks again to MageWriter14 for your review. perhaps i did go a lil overboard, but i couldn't help but elaborate on Zelda and Link's relationship. BUT in this chpater their relaoops, i've said too much. ENJOY:-)

* * *

X. Argument

Young Link was sitting out on his balcony, with paper and a pencil in his hands.

_Dear Saria,_

_Things have been going great here. I've got the sweetest room! It's even got a balcony! I'm sitting on it right now. Anyways, Princess Zelda and Adult Link are here. That's sorta weird. By the way, I can kick his ass at fighting. Oh, and Ganondorf is here too. That's really scary! I had to fight him a few days ago. It ended up being a draw. Not bad eh? I hope you're doing fine back home. I miss you a lot. How is everyone? Is Mido being a bitch? I hope not, or I'm kicking his ass when I get home. Not sure when I'll be back. I'll write again within the next week._

_Love,_

_Link._

"Yes, that'll be great!" He said. He folded the letter up and put it in an envelope. "I hope Link and Zelda will take me to the post office." Link skipped downstairs and found Adult Link and Zelda eating breakfast.

"Hey mini-me," Adult Link said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothin'. Hey, after breakfast could you and Zelda take me to the post office?"

"Got a letter to send home?" Zelda asked.

"I'll bet it's for his girlfriend, Saria." Adult Link said, snickering. Young Link blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said.

"Link, there's no use hiding it. I'm you! I know." Young Link knew these words were true."

"Ya, okay I like her."

"And there's nothing wrong with that," said Zelda. "_Right Link?"_ She said, elbowing his ribs.

"OW! Ya, nothing wrong. As soon as we finish, we'll take you. Okay?"

"Thanks!" Young Link said. He grabbed some eggs and bacon. "So, Zelda. What's new?" he said.

"Well, Kirby found something very interesting."

"Oh really? What is it!"

"He found Ganondorf talking to Ronald and Gerald. About Link and the Master Hand. Oh, I'm so worried."

"Wow. I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I. But let's change the subject."

"Okay Zelda," Said Adult Link. "Let's take li'l Link to the post office."

"Oh, okay. Let's go."

* * *

Zelda, Link and Young Link pushed the through doors of the Nintendo City Post Office.

"Oh, we have to buy stamps." Link said. "I'll get them." Young Link and Zelda were looking at postcards as Link waited in line.

"Yes, sir. How can I help you?" said the clerk to Link.

"I'd like some stamps please."

"Sure, not a problem. On second." The clerk reached under the counter. "Ah yes. Here you are." She said. "Ten rupees please." Link handed her the money.

"Yeesh kid, you're expensive." He saidto Young Link"Now put some of these stamps on the envelope and put in the mailbox. I bought a you whole bunch stamps, just in case you needed so more later."

"Thanks! You're the greatest!" Young Link said. Ever since they arrived in Nintendo Land, the bond between Young Link and Adult Link grew and grew. And now, they were almost like brothers. Just then, Ganondorf stepped into the post office.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" he said menacingly. "Two elves and a their girlfriend."

"Watch yourself Ganon, are I'll." Ganondorf cut Link off.

"Or you'll what? You're armed with nothing but an envelope. Are going to papercut me to death?"

"I said watch it."

"Ooh, is the great Hero of Time angry? Oh no, we mustn't make him angry." Ganondorf teased.

"Hey, you leave my big brother alone!" Young Link said.

"He isn't your brother. Stay out of this, runt."

"Ganondorf, If you came to pick a fight, you're not going to get one" Zelda said.

"Oh you're still that same stupid, naïve princess I met seven years ago. And the goddesses gave you the Triforce of Wisdom… tsk tsk."

"Oh you're askin' for it buddy." Link growled.

"Oh am I? Well, I'll do you the favour of letting you live this one time; but the next time we come face-to-face, you shall die." And with a flourish of his cape, he left the post office. A gasp was heard and the three Hylians saw the clerk faint behind the counter.

"Oh dear." Zelda said. "Link, put that letter in the mail while I'll try to revive her." Zelda worked one of her spells and before long, the clerk's eyes opened. She stood up, and thanked the princess. With the letter in the mailbox, the three Hylians walked back to the hotel. On the way back, Zelda was thinking about what Ganondorf had said. _"The next time we come face-to-face, you shall die."_

"Link, do you think Ganondorf was serious when he said you were going to die?" Zelda asked.

"Are you kidding?" Link said laughing. "He's been threatening to kill me since the day we met. Has he ever done so? NOPE!"

"He's tried"

"He's also failed miserably."

Zelda sighed. "Link, I don't think you realize how much danger you could be in. For all we know, Gerald and Ronald could be his allies and they're plotting against you. Remember what Kirby said?"

"That little pink chow-hound probably wasn't even listening."

_Oh my god. I'm never going to get through to him._ "Link, I love you, and I'm not prepared to have you just die at the hands of Ganondorf."

"Zelda, I killed him once, I can do it again if I must. I love you too, but I think you underestimate my abilities.

"Augh! I would be the last to..."

_Yeesh! Blah blah blah! Is that all adults do? Argue? I'm glad I'm ten._

"You're treating me like I'm a baby!" Link said, almost yelling.

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Zelda shouted, "BUT IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO IGNORE WHAT I SAY AND GO GET YOURSELF KILLED, MAYBE IT'S BEST YOU DIE." Zelda ran away, bawling.

"Zelda! Hey Zelda wait!" And Link ran after her. But it was no use. In a flash of light, she had disappeared, probably teleporting back to her room where she could lock herself in. Link screamed and kicked a tree. "DAMMIT! WHY DOES EVERYTHING ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO COMPLICATED! ARGH, MAYBE I _SHOULD_ JUST DIE." Link let out another frustrated scream and stomped off.

"HEY! MEATHEAD!" yelled Young Link "WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"WALK YOURSELF HOME DUMBASS!" Link yelled back. These words felt like they slapped Young Link in the face. Did he actually just hear that? He thought he and Adult Link were friends. He even called him his brother. Link was confused. And he was hurt. He thought things were going so well between them. He didn't know why Link did that. Maybe it was because he beat him at fighting. He was pretty bitter after that. Whatever the case was, Young Link was gonna talk to him and get things straightened out.


	11. Get away from me you MONSTER!

XI. "Get away from me you MONSTER!"

Zelda was sitting on her bed, crying. Her face was in her hands. Just then there was a knock at her door.

"DAMMIT LINK! GO AWAY!" She screamed.

"Sweetie, It's me, Peach." Zelda got up and opened the door. "Zelda, what happened?" Peach asked as she put a comforting arm around Zelda.

"Oh, it's Link." She said. They sat down on the bed. "He… he's being so stupid. It makes me so mad." And Zelda fired a ball of magic at a lamp.

"Oh Zelda," Peach said as she hugged her troubled friend. "Don't get mad. It's not worth it. Now, what did Link do?"

"Oh, we met Ganondorf today at the post office and he said he was Link was going to die. I told Link that maybe he is really serious, but Link didn't think that. I told him how much I thought he was in danger, but he still didn't listen. He said I was underestimating him and treating him like a baby. sniffle I'm only trying to do what's best because I love him; but I don't think he loves me." And Zelda started sobbing again. Peach hugged Zelda even tighter.

"Oh Zelda. Link loves with all his heart. But sometimes guys can be really stubborn. They think they can do things they can't because they want to be the greatest. Link thinks he can handle whatever Ganondorf throws at him because he thinks that if he beat him once, he can beat him again. But he doesn't understand that Ganon could still beat him. That's just the way guys are. Believe me, Mario is just like that sometimes. Just keep telling him to be careful and tell him it's because you _love him_. You two love eachother so much Zelda. I don't want to see a beautiful couple like you two separated. Okay?"

"Ya, I guess sniffle. Thank you so much Peach."

"Anytime girlfriend. And remember, if you need me, I'll always be there. Friends forever?"

"You got that girlfriend. Forever 'til we die."

Young Link was looking for Adult Link.

"Ya I saw him," said Roy "He went up to my room, he seemed pretty upset, so I didn't ask why."

"Thanks a bunch." Young Link said. Roy gave his key to him and Link went up to the room.

Adult Link heard a knock at the door. He sprang up from Roy's bed to answer it, hoping it was Zelda. He was meaning to apologize. He felt disheartened when he found it was just Young Link.

"Urgh, what do you want now?" Link said impatiently.

"Um…well, I thought we could, y'know… talk.

"Talk? You came here to talk? What makes you think I wanna talk to you! Do you have any idea what I'm going through! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Link picked up a vase and hurled it and Young Link's head. WHAP. Young Link felt a searing pain where the vase hit his head.

"So this is what I get for trying to make things better? A PIECE OF FUCKING POTTERY THROWN AT MY HEAD!"

"Oh my god, Link I'm so sorry I just—"

"NO. GO AWAY."

"Link wait!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" And Link ran off, crying. _Just like Zelda._

Zelda and Peach heard someone crying outside their door. They opened it to find a bloody Young Link.

"OH MY GOD!" The princesses said in unison. They pulled him into the room.

"Peach, get some toilet paper and my first-aid kit."

"Right. First-aid. Toilet paper." And Peach stumbled into the bathroom."

"Link, what happened to you!" Zelda said

"Uhh." Link moaned. "That…that. MONSTER."

"YOU WERE ATTACKED BY A MONSTER!" Zelda shrieked.

"You could say that." Young Link said.

"Link please, what happened?"

"Well, after you left Link, he got all mad. Then he flipped out on me and went back to the hotel without me. When I got back, I went to his room to talk. He flipped out again and chucked a vase at me."

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Paper! First-Aid!"

"Thank you Peach." Zelda proceeded to dab Link's wound with an anti-septic towellette. "Sorry, this might sting."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Link screamed "Sweet Farore that stings!"

"Peach, did you hear? Link threw a vase and Young Link's head."

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Yes, my sentiments exactly." Zelda started to bandage Link's wound with the toilet paper. "When I see him, we're gonna have a little talk."

"Want me to come?"

"No. No thanks. This needs to be just him and I. How are you feeling Link.

"Dizzy."

"Rest here. Peach look after him while I go talk to Link."

Link was still in Roy's room, lying on his bed. He was so angry at himself. He was going to lose his life, his girlfriend and the closest thing he had to a brother. There was yet another knock at his door. Link didn't do anything. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Link, please open up. It's Zelda." Link didn't stir. "Link…hello?" Link merely rolled over. "Link, I'm counting to three."

_She's counting to three? My god, she really does treat me like a baby._

"…THREE!" There was an explosion and where the door stood before, was now a big hole, with Zelda standing in it. "Link, please we really need to talk." Although he didn't say it out loud, Link knew Zelda was right.

"Look Zelda, I'm sorry that I was being so stubborn. I know you just trying to help and I appreciate that. Maybe I should be a little more careful, but if do, will you promise to lay off a little?"

"Yes, okay, I promise. But just remember, I did that because I love you.

"Oh I love you too." Link pulled his face to Zelda's. Then he felt a sharp pain on left cheek as Zelda slapped him.

"You're not off the hook yet!" She said, "We still have to talk about what you did to Young Link." Link sighed. "Like me, he's only trying to help. When he came up to talk to you, he didn't know why you were so upset. You can't expect a ten year-old to understand these things."

"I know, I know. I was just really upset. I know I shouldn't have taken my anger out on him because he didn't do anything."

"And how are you going to solve this."

"I'll say sorry."

"And what? Link, after what you did, sorry's just not going to cut it."

"I don't know, treat him to dinner? Take him out to a movie?"

"That's more like it. Now, I want you to apologize to him. Then ask him how you can make it up to him, okay?

"Okay."

"He's in my room with Peach. Be careful though, knowing Young Link, he's probably going to throw something at you when he sees you."

"Gotcha." Link hugged Zelda, then left for her room.


	12. Guys Night Out

Before you read this chapter, be sure to re-read chapter 11, cuz i added some stuff to it. This chapter is considerably longer than the rest, whoch is why there is only one chapter in this update. Thanks for all the reviews, keep'em coming. And now i present chapter 12... enjoy!

* * *

XII. Guys Night Out

There was a light knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Peach asked.

"It's Link. Can I come in?"

"I don't know," The princess said bitterly. "I'm afraid you might throw something at me."

"Peach, please. I want to apologize to Link." The princess reluctantly opened the door. As Link stepped in, a telephone came flying towards his head. Link had only enough time to block it with his arm. "Gee slugger, that's some arm ya got." Link said giving a chuckle and rubbing his forearm. Young Link didn't stir. He was lying down on the bed looking at the ceiling. His forehead was wrapped up with toilet paper and he was holding an icepack.

"I'll leave you two alone then." Peach said as she left the room. Link sat down on the bed beside Young Link. Still, he didn't move.

"Look. I'm really sorry for freaking out on you. And I'm really _really_ sorry for throwing that vase at your head. I… I was just angry." Young Link sat up and looked at Adult Link.

"Angry at me?" He said, and tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Ohh, no." Link said soothingly, "It wasn't you at all. It was Ganondorf. He's the one who mad me angry." Link pulled Young Link's head to his chest. He gently caressed the wound. Young Link was finding it hard to stay mad at Adult Link. There he was, in Link's arms as Link murmured comforting words to him. He wanted to forgive him. Young Link hugged Adult Link and said:

"Link, it's okay. I forgive you." Surprised, Link gave Young Link a big bear hug.

"I'm glad to hear that. Here, I've got some good news. Since I was so mean to you, you get to pick something to do tonight. It doesn't matter what it is. Bowling, dinner, anything!"

"Really? Aw, that's cool!" Young Link said. "Let's go see a movie!"

"A movie it is then! When do you wanna go?"

"Let's go really late! And we can stay up the whole night when we get back."

"Your wish is my command! We go to the theatre around 10:00ish then?"

"Sounds great!" Young Link said.

Later that night, after dinner, Zelda and Peach were sitting in the lounge talking.

"I didn't see the 'Link Bros.' at dinner tonight. What's up?" Asked Peach.

"They're going out for a movie later. Young Link wants to stay up all night.

"Ah, so he forgave him. Personally, I wouldn't forgive him. Not that quickly anyways."

"Well, to each his own." Zelda said, sipping her Earl Grey.

"Ya, I guess."

"So Peach, got any plans for tonight?"

"No, not tonight. But, you wont believe this!"

"What?"

"Roy asked me out again!"

"No way! Aw, that's so cute. What are you two doing?"

"Sigh. It's a surprise. He told me not to eat dinner though, so I'm guessing we're going out to dinner!"

"Lucky you!"

"Hey, why don't you ask Link if he wants to come, then we can make it a double date!"

"Hey, great idea. I'll be sure to ask him."

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" Link and Young Link came walking into the room.

"Just talking about Peach's date with Roy tomorrow. Want to come and make it a double date?"

"You ladies can count on it. But tonight, mini-me and I are havin' a guys night out."

"Have fun!" Zelda said.

"Oh ya, we will!" Young Link said. "I got the whole night planned out!" He had a huge smile on his face.

"Well, we'd better head off now, or we'll be late, tata girls."

"Bye, have a good time!" And the "Link Bros." left the room.

"Y'know, they _are_ like brothers." Peach said.

"Link's such a sweetie, doing all this for Young Link." Zelda said.

"But don't forget what he did before."

"Yes, I know, but we were all in a bad mood to begin with. I'm so glad they're friends again!"

"Yes, it is kinda cute, isn't it?"

"Okay, we're finally here!" Link said as he and Young Link got out of the cab. "Shall we get some popcorn?"

"Ooh yes! Extra butter for me!"

"Mmmm. Just the way I like it!" They entered the movie theatre and went to the snack counter.

"Two large popcorns, extra butter, and two medium Sprites."

"Yes, that comes to 9.31 please." Link handed the cashier two Blue Rupees.

"Ah yes, you're paying with rupees. And here's your change, enjoy the show." Link handed Young Link his Sprite and popcorn and they entered the cinema. They found some good seats and waited for the movie to begin.

"Oh this is my favourite movie! _The Legend of Helga: The Piccolo of Time_!" Young Link said. Adult Link smiled. He was so glad to see Young Link to his normal, energetic self. The houselights started to dim and the previews started to play. Neither of the Links paid them any mind. Instead, they continued talked until the movie came on. On the movie screen was a little boy in green clothes standing in front on a huge tree.

"_I am the Mojo Tree. Mink, I beg of thee. Rid me of thy evil curse put upon me by thy evil Gerulo man. Naggy the fairy will be your guide. Now, hie thee hither!_ Both adult Link and Young Link found the movie very interesting. Although neither of them had ever seen it before, it seemed very familiar to them.

The movie ended around midnight and the two Hylians went back to the hotel.

"Hey Link! Guess what time it is." Adult Link said, "It's midnight!"

"Wow!" Young Link said, "I've never stayed up that late before!"

"And we still got over six hours 'til dawn!"

"YAHOO!"

"What should we do first?"

"Video games! Video games! Video games!" Young Link chanted

"Alright, alright I heard ya. Let's go." Link and Young Link went to the living room, which had a vast array of video games. "What game should we play first?"

"Mario Kart Double Dash!" Young Link said.

"Alrighty then." Link put the disc into the GameCube, closed the lid and hit the power button.

"Now, watch me whoop your ass at racing!" Young Link said.

"I'll have you know I'm a racing game champ!" Link retorted.

"You wanna prove it, pretty boy?" They both laughed. The green light went off and both racers zoomed off. "Haha! I'm gonna beat ya!

"I don't think so!" Link pressed the X button on his controller and released Bowser's special down the track, a huge Bowser shell.

"HEY! No fair!" Young Link said. The two boys played video games for quite some time. By the time Link had taken the game out of the GameCube, it was already quarter to two. Link put the game back on the shelf.

"So what do you wanna—" but when Link turned around, he found Young Link wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. "Link? Where'd ya go?"

"AAAAAAHHH!" Link heard a savage battle cry and a pillow smacked his head. "PILLOW FIGHT!' Young Link yelled. He continued to beat his older self with the pillow as Link crawled across the room to get a couch cushion.

"Haha! Surrender to me now or suffer the wrath of the COUCH CUSHION! Muahahaha!" Link said, holding his cushion high in the air. Young Link hit Adult Link in the side and fell onto the couch. He got on top of him and started beating him again. "Ooh, you're gonna regret that one." Adult Link said. He managed to hit Young Link with the cushion and he fell off. Adult Link sprang to his feet and whacked Young Link's legs with the cushion. He managed to stand up and hit Adult Link in the face again.

"Ah! Okay okay. I surrender," He said. Young Link smiled triumphantly. "Okay then, time to drop out weapons." Young Link and Adult Link both dropped their pillows. Then, Adult Link reached out and tickled Young Link's ribs.

"Ah, hey! Heehee, STOP IT! Hehahaheaha! Haha, that tickles!" Young Link said, squirming about. Adult Link finally stopped.

"Ahh, " he sighed. "So, what next?"

"I feel like playing Monopoly!"

"Monopoly? Man, I haven't played that in years."

"Heehee, come on! It'll be fun!" Young Link went to the cabinet and pulled out Monopoly."

"Okay then, I'm the hat."

"Good, I always like to be the car!" They set up the game. "Hey! Link, don't go sneaking yourself extra money!

"Aw, I was hoping you didn't see that." Link smiled. "Youngest goes first." Young Link picked up the dice and dropped them onto the board.

"Three! Oh, I'm not buying that, it's the crappiest property."

"My turn!" Adult Link rolled twelve. "Doubles! I roll again!" Link rolled the dice again. They turned up double 3's. "Heh heh, doubles again!"

"Remember, roll doubles three times and you're in jail."

"Oh ya. Well, let's hope I roll something else then." Unfortunately for Link, he had rolled two fives. "Aw, darn." The game progressed. Young Link was in the lead with the better properties and more money. But then Link landed on Boardwalk. "Ah yes, Boardwalk. I remember I always got this when I played before." He bought it. It was a close game, but in the end, Adult Link landed on Young Link's Pennsylvania Avenue, which had a hotel, and the last of Link's money was gone.

"I win!" Young Link cheered. It was three thirty now. Adult Link suggested they make some popcorn and watch a few movies.

"Sounds good to me." Said Young Link. He got to pick the first movie. While he decided, Adult Link went into the kitchen to make the popcorn. He soon returned to the living room with a bowl of popcorn and a six-pack of Sprite.

"So, what are we watchin'?"

"The Legend of Helga: Mink's Awakening"

_"Ah, yes. Another Legend of Helga movie." Link put it into the DVD player and turned off the lights. The night wore on, and after about the third movie both the Link Bros. were asleep._


	13. Pancakes and Promises

Wow, i haven't updated in awhile! The next two chapters are kinda short, but chapter 15 is in the works right now! In the meantime, enjoy these chappies.

* * *

XIII. Promises and Pancakes

Zelda had awakened very early that morning. She was a bit disappointed to find out Link had not come to bed. _Well, at least he kept his promise to Young Link and stayed up with him_ she thought. She got dressed and went downstairs. The dining room was empty, so she tried the living room. There, she found two green clad Hylians fast asleep on the couch. The TV was still on, and popcorn was spilt all over the couch. Empty pop cans lay strewn on the scarlet carpet. Zelda turned the TV off and walked over the couch. She stroked Young Link's head, and he slowly aroused from his deep sleep.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Zelda said. Young Link yawned.

"Mornin' Zelda."

"Did you and Link have fun?"

"You betcha we did! We played video games, and watched movies, and had pillow fights! It was awesome!" Zelda smiled.

"Well, Sprite and popcorn don't make a good breakfast, so why don't you head off to the dining room. Link and I will join you shortly."

"Okay then, see ya." And Link happily skipped out of the room. Zelda edged her away across the couch to Adult Link. She stroked his head like she did Young Link's and he slowly awoke. At the sight of the beautiful princess, he smiled.

"Good morning, Your Highness." Zelda lightly punched Link's arm.

"You know very well I hate it when you call me that."

"Yes. I know you better than anyone else." Zelda smiled. She leaned towards Link and pressed her lips to his. "Giggle. You've got quite the case of morning breath."

"Well, soda pop aint the best mouthwash." They both laughed

"Come Link, get yourself cleaned up and have some proper breakfast."

"Right. Let's go" They stood up and headed upstairs. On the way, they bumped into Kirby.

"Morning Kirby," Link said.

"Hiya Link! Hi Zelda! I'm just off to get an early breakfast. I can't wait to dive into a stack of my favourite flapjacks! Mmmm, covered in syrup, steaming hot, soft, delicious pancakes. Can you believe they ran out yesterday? That's why I'm getting there early today." Kirby walked away, still singing praises about pancakes. In the dining room He saw Young Link.

"LINK! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kirby sprinted to the table and snatched the pancake Link was taking.

"Hey! That's MY pancake!"

"I never got any yesterday!"

"Neither did I!"

"Well, I'M HUNGRIER!"

"Too bad. I got it first! Besides, there's still plenty left. What's the big deal?" Kirby's gaze switched to the large silver platter on the table.

"Well…. Okay." And Kirby proceeded to take the whole tray, dump some butter and syrup on it, and eat it all up.

* * *

"Oh Link. I'm so excited about tonight!"

"Would it be alright if I didn't go?

"WHAT? Why?"

"Zellie, I'm exhausted. I stayed up all night with a ten-year-old."

"But…But you promised."

"I never said 'I promise'. I said 'you can count on it'."

"So what you're saying is that you're undependable"

"I never said that either. Gosh, why do you girls make everything so complicated? Why can't I just say I don't want to go?" Tears welled up in the eyes of the Hylian Princess.

"Fine, if you don't want to spend time with me, I'll just go and ask Marth!" She said through sobs.

"Marth? What's Marth got to do with anything?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to dinner with him." Zelda stormed out of the room.

"God damn! If it's not one thing it's another. Maybe I'm better off without her." Said an angered Link. He slammed his door shut and through himself at his cushy, oversized bed.

"My goddesses, that Link can't be trusted with anything." Zelda said. As she re-entered the dining room she saw Marth. She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and sauntered towards Marth. Marth was happily eating his eggs and hamwhen Princess Zelda sidled up to him. "Maarth," Zelda said in an innocent tone, "Will you take me to dinner tonight?"

"I thought Link was taking you."

"Oh, he changed his mind."

"Well, why me?"

"Maarth, pleeeeaase?"

"Zelda, I can't. Link wouldn't like it."

"So what you're saying is; I can only date other guys If Link's okay with it? WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU?" With that, she got up from the table and stomped out of the room.

"Well that was… weird." Marth said. "I wonder what's up…" Just then, Peach walked in. "Oh! Peach! May I have a word?"

"Sure!" and Peach walked over to Marth. "What's on your mind?"

"Zelda."

"Aw, Marth. Don't worry, you'll find someone. Don't be jealous."

"Oh no no no! It's not that!"

"Oh. Well, what then?"

"I dunno. Zelda's been acting REALLY weird lately."

"Well, she and Link did get in a fight… but they forgave eachother. Hmm…"

"Zelda just asked me to take her to dinner with you and Roy tonight."

"WHAT? Okay, something's definitely going on. I have to go talk to her now! Thank you Marth." She gave him a small peck on the cheek and rushed out of the dining room. Just then Ronald Smash passed by, heading to Young Link.

"Master Link. A letter." And he handed link a green envelope.

"Hey, thanks."

"Hey! A letter! A letter! What's it say? Huh? Huh? What's it say? What's it say?" Kirby said, eyes wide in curiosity. From the green envelope and distinct writing, Link knew it could only be from one person.

"Sorry, secret stuff. Can't see it." Link got up and went to his room to open the letter.


	14. Lovers and Haters

I'm sorry to say this chapter is EXTREMELY short, but it reveals a certain romance..

* * *

XIV. Lovers and Haters

_Dear Link,_

_I'm so glad you're having a good time! Everything is fine here. That is except for Mido. He still hasn't recovered from the Deku Nut and is in the care of the Deku Tree right now. Oh well, serves him right. The Deku Tree should hang him up and we could all beat him with Deku Sticks like a piñata! Anyways. Adult Link is there? Is that possible? And Adult Zelda? How does that work? Wouldn't Adult Link be non-existent because, he's you… and you went forward in time, and became _him_… then you went back in time… so technically, he shouldn't exist, because you went back, so he's not in the future anymore… cuz he's you… Oh I'm all confused now… And Ganondorf's there? How did he get in? You could whoop his ass any day! Well, at least you could when you were an adult, but I'm not gonna get into that again. Oh, Link, I really miss you. I wish I could see you…and, I wanted to wait until you came back to tell you this… but I just can't wait. Link… I_—Saria's hand was probably shaking, because her writing all of a sudden got a whole lot harder to read—_Love you. Yes I do! So much! And I just can't wait to see you again! I hope I'm not scaring, but I just had to tell you! Oh Link, I hope you feel the same……_

_Well, good luck in the tourney,_

_Saria._

Link was utterly speechless! Saria, his childhood friend, had fallen in love. _With him!_ He felt all warm and fuzzy as he flopped onto his bed, clutching his beloved letter in his hands

"Oh Zelda, I'm so glad I found you." Peach said.

"Hello Peach." Zelda mumbled.

"Zelda, what's up?"

"Not much."

"Zelda… Is it Link?" Zelda started to cry

"He doesn't love me." She said, bawling.

"Oh Zelda, of course he does."

"Then why doesn't he ever want to spend time with me anymore?"

"Zelda. You've got to understand what this is like for a guy like Link. SO much has happened to him in such a little time. He's gone from a secluded castle in Hyrule to far away land with dozens of different people. There's so much for him to explore! So many people to meet! And with Young Link and Ganondorf, things are little weirder than what he's used to."

"But what about me? I'm the one he_ loves_!"

"You're forgetting what else he loves. Adventure!"

"But… but—"

"And you know it! No 'buts'"

"I just want to spend some time with him. We've done absolutely NOTHING here!"

"Give it time. Soon, he'll get used to this, and thing's will be normal again. Give it time." Just then, the voice of Gerald Smash boomed over a loudspeaker on the wall.

"All smashers to the Stadium. I repeat, ALL smashers to the stadium!"

"Now what?" Peach said.

"I don't know," said Zelda, wiping her tears. "Come, we'd better hurry, sounds important.

* * *

Well, that's it! hope you liked it. im working on chapter 15 rite now and should be up within a few days. Please review! it really motivates me. well, that's all for now, ciao!


	15. ROUND ONE, PART ONE

Bonjour. lol. sorry for the long wait, but two sprained fingers slowed me down. not to mention a bad case of writer's block. according to my friend, there's a writer's block epidemic in our town... o well. This is a LOOOOONNNGGG chapter and was going to be longer, but i decided to divide it in two and not keep you ppl waiting so long. THE END IS NEARING. yes, it is. i'd say 5-6 chapters left. i am already starting on the sequel. weird yes, but im getting a little bored with this story, and i already know how its ending. so ya, enjoy!

* * *

XV. The Tournament PART ONE

Roy and Link entered the stadium. They found Marth practicing in a corner.

"Marth! Hey Marth!" Link called.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Not much. Hey, do you know what's going on?" Roy asked.

"Lot's of things are going on." Marth said.

"What do you mean by that?" Link inquired.

"Zelda… She's been acting sorta strange. Okay, let me rephrase that. She's been acting REALLY strange."

"Tell me about it," Link rolled his eyes "Girls…"

"I'm sure it's nothing." Roy said.

"Oh Roy. Why can't we be like you?"

"What?"

"Link is losing his girlfriend, and I can't find one." Marth said "You on the other hand have a great relationship with Peach."

"Yeah, I guess I never really noticed."

"Lucky ass."

"I'd like all your attention please!" Ronald Smash called through a megaphone. "We thank you all for coming, as this is very important. After reviewing the results from the preliminary rounds, Gerald and I have set up the tournament. Here is the list." The red haired man held out a large poster.

_Peach VS. Pikachu_

_Roy VS. Kirby_

_Luigi VS. Mewtwo_

_Bowser VS. Pichu_

_Donkey Kong VS. Zelda_

_Yoshi VS. C. Falcon_

_Samus VS. Falco_

_Fox VS. Ganondorf_

_Link VS. Jigglypuff_

_Ness VS. Ice Climbers_

_Mario VS. Marth_

_Young Link VS. Dr. Mario_

"The rules are very simple. Every time you knock your opponent out of the arena, you get a point. Every time you get knocked out of the arena, you lose a point. The smasher with the most points by then end of two minutes wins. The winners of every round will compete against eachother in the second round. Then the winners from that round go on to compete in the quarter finals; then the semi finals; then the finals."

_Jigglypuff? That can't be right _Link thought.

"First up! Peach and Pikachu!" The Pokemon and the princess stepped into the arena. Pikachu was growling and making menacing faces at Peach. Peach merely yawned. "Ready. GO!" Pikachu sprinted to where Peach was standing; but before he could do anything, a huge, cast iron frying struck Pikachu's head. CLANG.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark!" Said Roy. Peach then proceeded to slap Pikachu to death. SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK. Enraged, Pikachu sent out a bolt of electricity, which gave Peach more than a little shock. Hair now fried at the ends, Peach whipped out a golf club and smashed Pikachu out of the arena.

"One point for Peach!" Gerald called, and a "1" appeared under Peach's name on the scoreboard. Peach was jumping up and down in sheer joy.

"Zelda! ZELDA! I GOT A POINT! HAHA, I'LL BET THAT STUPID LITTLE MOUSE DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!" Unfortunately, the poor, unsuspecting, Princess Peach hadn't noticed the stupid little mouse crawling behind her. She hadn't noticed Pikachu's face had turned beet red in anger. And, sadly, she hadn't the slightest clue that she was about to be sent out of the arena, crashing into the stands.

"PI-KA-CHUUUUU!" A colossal ball of electricity shot from the pokemon's body hurtling towards a now terrified Peach. As fast as lightning (pardon the pun), the great energy hit the poor princess and she flew straight out of the arena, as if she were just shot from a cannon. She crashed into the bleachers in the stands.

"Ooohh, An excellent hit from Pikachu! Nice moves!" Shouted Ronald. Peach stumbled out of the stands and dragged herself back into the ring. Just as she was within the arena, however, the bell sounded and the round had ended.

"We have a tie! Unfortunately, there cannot be any ties, so you two must have a sudden death match. First out loses." Gerald said. Peach managed to stand up and gather her bearings.

"Ready. GO!" Peach was planning out a strategy when something fell on her head."

"OW! What was that?" On the ground in front of her was a small, white and red ball. "What the hell?" Angry, she picked up the ball and hurled it at Pikachu. To everyone's great surprise, Pikachu shot out of the arena on impact. Before the gargantuan blue turtle could escape its small, round prison, the match was called to an end.

"Peach is the winner!" Cried Gerald through the megaphone. "Peach, congratulations, you move on to the second round!

"Next up are Kirby and Roy. Please step into the arena." Brandishing his sword, Roy readied himself for battle. The signal was given, but neither fighter stirred. Roy was sure Kirby would make the first move. Kirby had a different plan.

"Let's go!" Ronald said, "The match has started!"

_Well, I can't waste any time_ Roy thought to himself Sword in hand, he charged toward the pink puffball.

_Wait for it. Wait for it. NOW!_ Kirby's cavernous mouth opened up and the poor swordsman was swallowed up.

'WHAT THE HELL?" Link said, "What happened to Roy?" The poor red head was inside Kirby's mouth, struggling to get out. Thankfully, Kirby soon spat him out. Roy looked up only to see Kirby had sprouted red hair.

"HEY! You stole my hair!" Roy said "OH MY GOSH! AM I BALD?" Roy's hands shot up to his head, only to feel his soft gorgeous locks intact. He let out a sigh of relief. Kirby saw his chance for a smash attack.

"HIYA!" Kirby's little pink fist connected with Roy's stomach, and he was knocked to the ground. As he lay there on his back, stunned, he could see Kirby standing over him with a huge mallet in hand.

"ACK!" Shrieked Roy, as he rolled out of the way. He jumped up and swung his sword at Kirby. He kept stabbing the poor puff until he finally saw fit to smash Kirby out of the ring.

"One point for Roy!" Gerald called. The battle carried on. In the end, the score was two to three for Roy. He and Kirby shook hands, then stepped out to let Luigi and Mewtwo fight. The plumber seemed to be no threat to the psychokinetic Pokemon. Mewtwo attacked Luigi with lasers, and electric shocks, and all kinds of nasty things. He lifted the plumber into the air and dropped him. Luigi only managed to get a few hits with his fireballs. By battle's end, Mewtwo had won six to one. Mario consoled his younger brother.

"Luigi. It's-a okay. You-a did-a your best! Mama mia, the way-a you KO'd Mewtwo, wow." Mario knew in his heart Luigi had tried his very best, but he had to admit, Luigi was nothing compared to Mewtwo. _Maybe it's just me, but some of these pairings don't seem very fair. Luigi and Mewtwo? Bowser and Pichu? Link and Jigglypuff?_ Mario wasn't the only one thinking this. Zelda had noticed. As well as Peach, Link, Roy, and Marth.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think the whole system is wacky." Said Link, sceptically.

"Indeed. I don't think Gerald and Ronald gave this much thought." Zelda said.

"Maybe it's a joke." Roy suggested.

"I highly doubt it." Peach replied.

"Perhaps this whole thing is a set-up, and they're making it so a certain someone will win the tournament." Marth said.

"That's interesting idea." Said Zelda

"Bowser wins!" Cried Ronald through the megaphone. "Next up are Zelda and Donkey Kong!"

"Well, I guess that's a fair pair." Link said.

"Wish me luck." Said Zelda, and she walked up to the arena.

"Knock'em dead Zellie!" Peach cheered.

"Ready. GO!" The huge ape clambered toward Zelda, who expertly hit him a ball of Din's Fire. Zelda wanted to keep Donkey Kong as far away from her as possible. Almost completely unfazed, the Kong ran towards Zelda again. This time she used Farore's Wind to teleport to the other side of the arena. Donkey Kong was getting frustrated. Zelda kept dodging his attacks; but she wouldn't be able to keep it up for very long. Donkey Kong saw his chance. WHAM! His massive fist hit Zelda's face, and she flew right out of the ring.

"THAT WAS SO CHEAP!" Link and Marth yelled in unison. A little "1" appeared on the scoreboard under "DK". Blood was dripping from Zelda's face as she stumbled back into the arena. Fortunately for her, a strange heart shaped object gently floated down from the sky; a Heart Container. Zelda picked it up, and her wound was instantly healed. Ready to fight again, Zelda leaped into the air. Donkey Kong did his helicopter spin. Zelda did her lightning kick (A/N: I think that's what it's called), and knocked the monkey down. It was a pretty close battle, but Zelda won by a hair. In the last three seconds, Zelda had smashed DK with a homerun bat. After shaking hands, Zelda limped back to the others.

"Zelda, you did great!" Peach said. Exhausted from the battle, Zelda just collapsed. Marth caught her.

"Easy there Zelda. Link, why don't you fetch her a glass of water." Link was a little unsure about this. Sure, Marth and him were great friends, but it seemed that Marth was always trying to get close to Zelda. Leaving her in his arms while he went to get some water was a perfect way for Marth to do just that. However, Zelda did look like she could use something to drink, and Peach and Roy were watching, so Link just went off to get a glass of water. Meanwhile in the arena, Captain Falcon and Yoshi had started fighting.

"Come on, Roy. Let's get a better view."

"Yeah, okay." The prince and princess walked away. Zelda was still in Marth's arms. She had totally forgotten that she was angry with him. It just felt so comforting to be there, in his arms. They weren't as strong as Link's, but it didn't matter. Marth was stroking her head, and gently rocking from side to side, trying his best to comfort Zelda. He knew that she and Link were together, but he just loved being so close to Zelda. She looked up at him.

"Thank you, Marth."

"No princess, thank you." They looked into each other's eyes.

_I never noticed how handsome Marth is. I guess I never really got this close to him._

_Oh, princess. You are so beautiful. If only you and Link…_ Link was walking back from the hotel, water bottle in hand.

_Geez, I had to walk ALL the way back to the hotel. Then, search the whole damn place for a vending machine. I'd better get some thanks for this._ As he entered the stadium, he saw Zelda and Marth. _Huh? What are those two doing? And what happened to Roy and Peach?_

"Hey Zelda!" Link called. "Your water is served!" Zelda turned her head to find Link standing a few feet away, waving and holding a water bottle.

_That was close! We almost kissed!_

"Oh, uh, thank you Link." Link handed Zelda the water. She unscrewed the cap and chugged it. "Aaahh. That's much better. Thank you."

"Game! Next up: Samus and Falco!" shouted Gerald.

"Oh, yes! I've been waiting for this match." Marth said. He went to find a better spot.

"Zelda," Link said. "I've been meaning to talk to you. I'm really sorry I went back on my promise."

"Oh Link, we mustn't fret over that. That was silly. I should be apologizing."

"Really? Well, in that case I forgive you." Zelda smiled at this. "And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." They both smiled. "How does tomorrow sound?"

"For what?" Link asked. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Dinner!"

"Oh! Right. Sure."

"Good! Wait here, I'm going to tell Peach." And the Hylian princess dashed away.

_I'm SO glad that's over_ Link thought.

* * *

well, that's that. hope you liked it. crappy ending, i know, but remember, there's a part two! please review! the last few chaptersshould contain less romance and more action for those who are getting sick of Link and Zelda and their relationship... and their relationship problems. lol. well, that's a wrap. aloha! AND REMEMBER: REVIEW!  
-Ciao


	16. Intermission: Heartbreak Hotel

hello again. this update came quicker than usual. now, i know i said i divided the tournament into 2... well, i decided to divide it into three. This is the intermission. yes. very long chapter. i hope u enjoy it!

* * *

XVI. Intermission: Heartbreak Hotel

"Game! Samus wins!" cried Ronald. The bounty hunter and Star-Fox crewmember shook hands. "We will now have a one hour break. Go eat, relax, whatever. Just be back in precisely one hour if you haven't fought yet! Otherwise, you have the rest of the day off!"

"Yes! I really need a break!" Peach said.

"Why? Is watching people fight too exhausting for you?" Roy teased.

Peach gave a hollow laugh "Very funny. Here, let's grab a bite to eat!"

"Link! Zelda! Come on!" Roy called to the Hylians.

"Hey. Where's Marth?" Asked peach.

"I dunno. We thought he was with you" Link replied.

"He said he was waiting for that last battle, and he went off to find a good spot." Zelda said.

"No matter. I'm starving, let's go now!" Peach said. The four marched back to the hotel.

In the dining room, the buffet table was set up. Peach grabbed a plate and dashed to the food.

"Yuck! Fried chicken? Where's the caviar?"

"What's a chicken? Link asked.

"They're like cuccos." Zelda explained

"Ah. Gotcha!"

"What's caviar?" Roy asked.

"It's fish eggs." Peach said.

"EW!" Link and Roy said in unison.

"Oh, you uncultured pigs." Peach said. "Caviar is a fine delicacy."

"Whatever, I'm gonna stick with fried cuccos." Link said. "And perhaps some of those long, crispy potato stick things."

"Link, those are called French fries." Zelda said.

"Right."

"Zellie, what are you getting?"

"Just some spaghetti."

"Ooh! That's sounds great! I'll have some too!"

"I'm going to have some pizza." Said Roy. "Mmmm! Mushrooms!"

"Mushrooms! Good choice!" Peach said. "Did you know mushrooms help you grow? Indeed they do! Ask Mario, he always eats them!" Peach continued to ramble on about mushrooms as they dished up their food and broughtit to a table outside.

* * *

"Tag! You're it!" Young Link said.

"Oh I'm gonna get you!" Ness called back

"Come on guys! I'm SOO hungry!" Kirby wailed

"Kirby, you're always hungry."

"That's not my fault! PLEASE! Can we get some food?"

"Fine. Ness, come on!"

"Yay!" On their way in, they passed by Peach, Zelda, Roy and Link.

"Hey Link!" Young Link called.

"Yo mini-me! Hey, have you seen Marth?"

"Blue-head? Yeah. I saw him with Metroid."

"Who?"

"Metroid!"

"Don't you mean Samus?"

"YA! That's it!"

"Kay, thanks kiddo." The three youngsters went inside to get some food.

"YUM! Fried chicken!" Kirby exclaimed.

"What's a chicken?" Young Link said.

"Don't you know?" Ness asked "Those fat white birds that go 'Cluck Cluck'." And Ness did a ridiculous impression of a chicken; clucking and bobbing his head. "Cluck! Cluck!"

"Oh, you mean cuccos."

"Ya… sure…."

"Mmmm. That was delicious!" Peach said, smacking her lips.

"Link, shouldn't you be getting back to the stadium?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Are you guys coming too?"

"Yeah sure!" Roy said.

"Well…" Peach said, giving a big yawn, "Not that I _wouldn't_ like to see you beat the stuffings out of snigglytuff, but, I must say I'm quite bushed. Roy, sweetums, surely you wont leave me alone?"

"Uhh.. Well… no, I guess not." Roy reluctantly gave in, and the two strode off into the hotel.

"Zelda?"

"Don't worry Link. I'll come and watch." At this, Link smiled and the couple walked hand in hand to the stadium.

By the time Link and Zelda reached the stadium, Fox and Ganondorf were already one minute into their battle. It seemed Ganondorf had the upper hand. With sheer brute strength, he tossed the poor fox like a hacky-sack. A Warlock Punch here. A Wizard's Foot there, Ganondorf was clearly the dominant fighter. The seconds ticked by, and Fox could do nothing but wail as Ganondorf juggled him in the air.

"TIME! Ganondorf wins six to two!" Ronald cried. "Next is Link and Jigglypuff.

"Good Luck, Link." Zelda said.

"Yeah, like I'll need it." Link said. He and Jigglypuff stepped into the arena. "Don't worry Jiggs. I'll go easy on you."

"Jiggly JIGGLY!" Jigglypuff screamed, which roughly translates into "You ego-maniac bastard!"

"GO!" Link dashed towards Jigglypuff and swung his Master Sword. She tried to retaliate, but being a weak fighter, she was overcome with another hit from Link's sword. The Hylian went on stabbing the poor pink puff to death, as she screamed and wailed. She managed to punch Link and stun him long enough to whip out her microphone and start singing.

"Uuuggh. Soo. Sleeeepy..." Link collapsed. Jigglypuff fell asleep too. As her eyelids closed, Link shot clear out of the ring."

"What in the name of Nayru?" Zelda exclaimed.

"Good god! Folks, Jigglypuff has just used her Sleep Attack!" Gerald cried. Link was now seething with rage. He let out a fierce battle cry and charged at Jigglypuff. With all his strength (and that's A LOT of strength), Link smashed Jigglypuff out of the arena. No sooner had she crawled back in that Link smashed her out again. Attempting again to make her way into the arena, she was greeted by a barrage of bombs. Out she flew once more. Poor Jigglypuff had another three failed attempts. At the end of two minutes, the score was seven to one.

"Good job Link!" Zelda said, as he walked over to her.

"Thanks." Link said, hugging Zelda.

Now Zelda didn't really know why, but she felt weird hugging Link. She remembered hugging Marth. _Yes Marth…_ There was something special about Marth…

"Uhh, Zelda? Is that a yes or a no?"

"Huh? What?"

Link rolled his eyes "I said, do you want to stick around for the last three matches?"

"Oh, umm… Sure. When is Young Link fighting?"

"He's last with Dr. Mario."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

"So Peach, what did you have in mind?" Peach and Roy were sitting outside.

"I dunno, I thought we could just hang out."

"You mean make out."

"Roy!"

"Come on. You know you want it." Roy grinned.

"So charming." Peach leaned in to kiss Roy.

"You know Peach, I think we oughta get a room."

"Nonsense."

Mario had just finished his battle with Marth, to which he had lost miserably. He was heading to the hotel for a snack and a quick nap. _Hey? Who's that? Is that Peach and Marth? No wait… I just fought Marth… IT'S ROY! And what are they doing? OH NO!_

"MAMA MIA!" Mario cried. Peach and Roy turned their heads and found Mario watching from the top of a hill.

"Uh oh." Peach said.

"…Peach?"

"I gotta go." And Peach ran through the hotel doors. Mario was stomping over to Roy.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Roy was lost for words.

"I, uh-well, I um… I – I thought you knew."

"KNEW WHAT?" Mario was on the verge of strangling Roy.

"Th-that Peach and I are together…"

"WHAT?"

_He just found out? Where's he been the last week?_ "Umm…Peach and I have been together for awhile now." Roy said. Mario's red, angry face melted into a disheartened, crestfallen face.

"Really? Mama mia…"

"Mario. I'm sorry you didn't know."

"No. No, that's okay. I think I'd better go." Head hung low, Mario slowly walked away. Roy stormed off to find Peach.

_To think she never told him…

* * *

_

The end of another happy chapter... hope you liked. once again going agaisnt my word, there will be more romance instead of action in the next few chapsters! What will become of Roy now that Mario has found out? Will Link and Zelda finally stop fighting? Why is Marth mysteriously dissappearing? These questions and more will be answered in chapters to come! The Tournament Part Two up soon! 


	17. ROUND ONE, PART TWO What

Hello hello. hope i havent been keeping u ppl wating too long. i havent been able to get on my comp for a while cuz we just moved. no tto mention i have my finals to study for. anyways, to new chapters up and ready. chapter 19 up soon too. enjoy

* * *

XVII. The Tournament PART TWO: What is Marth up to?

"Next up are Young Link and Dr. Mario. Please make your way to the arena. Ready. GO!"

"Go Link!" Zelda cheered.

"That's right! You tell him who's boss!" And indeed Young Link did. He was small, fast, agile, everything Dr. Mario wasn't. He didn't do much running at all, as well as jumping; and the rare times he did jump, his conspicuous potbelly jiggled like jelly. From the battle's start, it was clear Young Link would win. By the time Gerald called the match to an end, Young Link beat Dr. Mario with an impressive seven to nothing victory.

"Good job, Link," Zelda said, "Very impressive."

"All right Link!" Adult Link said. "You even beat me! And I was up against Jigglypuff! You are one crazy kid." Young Link smiled.

"Aw, shucks."

"And so concludes the first round." Ronald said. "The second round will take place in two days time. Congratulations to all the smashers who won today! Dinner will be served at seven o'clock in the dining room. This will be celebratory banquet, so dress accordingly"

"Oh shoot," said Zelda "I forgot my good dress."

"You mean this isn't your good dress?" Link asked, pointing at Zelda's elegant, pink dress.

"Heavens no! I wear much fancier ones for special occasions."

"And how come I've never seen any? Hmm? Not special enough?"

"Link! You've seen tons of my good dresses! Don't you pay any attention?"

_Uh oh… It's the doghouse for me now. _"Well… I-it's just… I forget because you always look so beautiful."

"Oh… How sweet." Zelda gave Link a small peck on the cheek.

_Phew, that was close!_ "Hey, is that Marth?" Link said.

"Why, I think it is! And he's with that Samus Aran." _Samus? When did he start talking to her?_

"Well, they look busy. I'm going back to the hotel. You coming?"

"Uhh, go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Suit yourself. I love you." And Link gently kissed Zelda before walking away.

_I MUST find out what they're talking about_ Zelda thought. _But how am I going to be able to listen in?_ Then an idea popped into Zelda's head. "Nana! Could you come here for a moment?"

"Uhh, sure." The Eskimo walked over to Zelda. "What can I do for you?"

"Help me eavesdrop on Marth and Samus." Zelda whispered.

"How?" Suddenly, Marth turned around to look at Zelda.

"Oh yes Nana, I think that dress will VERY nice on you."

"What?" Nana said, puzzled, "What are you talking about."

"I'm trying to act casual." Zelda hissed through her gritted teeth. She tried to elbow Nana in the ribs, but being so tall, she accidentally got her in the head.

"OW! Oh, yeah thanks Zelda." Marth soon turned around again.

"Phew. That was close. Now, what are they talking about?"

"Zelda, I don't think—"

"HUSH!" Zelda strained her long, pointy ears trying to hear just a snippet of their conversation. Unfortunately, the two had moved away. Zelda turned around. "Where'd they go? Urgh, I NEED to know what they're talking about."

"Zelda! I'm ashamed of you! You know it's wrong to eavesdrop!" Nana said, "You ought to be ashamed too. I thought you had higher standards than that!" Nana walked away, shaking her head in disbelief.

_Nana is right. I shouldn't eavesdrop. Whatever Marth and Samus are talking about is none of my business._ _I should go tell Peach about the banquet. Maybe she'll even lend me a dress. _Zelda went off to catch up to Link.


	18. Love, Shopping, and Credit Cards

XVIII. Love, Shopping, and Credit Cards

"But Zelda. I can't just give you one of my dresses! These are specially tailored to my exquisite figure. Not to mention they cost millions!"

"Well, then I don't have a dress for the dinner!" Zelda said sadly.

"Hey, here's and idea! Let's go shopping!"

"I don't have enough rupees for a dress!"

"We'll put it on my MasterCard!"

"Well… Sure! Why not? Let's invite the guys too! They need suits."

"Sure! Oh, wait…."

"What?"

"Zel, let's not invite the guys."

"Why not? It'll be fun!"

"But, it's just that… well…"

"Well what?"

"…Mario found out about me and Roy."

"Found out? YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM?" Zelda was speechless "PEACH TOADSTOOL!"

"Oh don't 'Peach Toadstool' me!"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Well… I don't know…"

"Peachy." Zelda said, exasperated, "You can't do this!"

"Do what Zellie?"

"GO OFF AND DATE OTHER GUYS WITHOUT EVEN TELLING MARIO! It's wrong!"

"I know… I just sorta forgot about him."

"What? How could you forget him? He's only saved you from Bowser a million times! Including once right here in the Tournament."

"But Zellie! I don't love him! He's just not my type! I'm a princess. I should be dating handsome princes! Not overweight plumbers!"

"Well, I think you at least owe him an apology for what you did. You may not love him, but he loved you!" There was a long silence before Peach spoke.

"…I suppose you're right. I'll go do that right now."

"Good. Now, on to other matters. Are we inviting the guys?"

"What?"

"SHOPPING!"

"Oh, right. Sure."

"Good. Good."

"…and so, Peach ran away and Mario flipped out on me."

"Well Roy," Said Link, "That's on hell of a story. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Am I supposed to do something?"

"Nah. If there's one thing I've learned, it's never do ANYTHING in a situation like this. Chances are, you'll screw it up even more. Everything will work out eventually."

"I hope you right…" Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Link can you get that?"

"No. It's your room. You do it."

"Lazy ass." Roy muttered. He opened the door. It was Zelda. "Hello Princess."

"Hello Roy. Peach and I had an idea. Why don't we all go shopping for outfits for dinner!" Both Roy and Link gave a great groan.

"Dress shopping? Sounds like hell." Link said.

"Oh Link. You guys can shop on your own, but DON'T BUY ANYTHING UNTIL YOU SHOW US!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, okay fine. Are Marth and Samus coming too?"

"What?"

"Marth and Samus."

"Oh um…" Zelda was reminded of what happened earlier on. "Well, I guess so." Zelda said reluctantly.

"Good."

"Zelda, can I ask you a question?" Roy said.

"Sure."

"Has Peach said anything about Mario?"

"Well… Yes. She's going to apologize to him now."

"Oh, that's good. Mario seemed pretty upset."

"I thought Mario was gay…" Link said

"LINK!" Zelda smacked his arm, "Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I love you."

"You love me cuz I'm so damn sexy." And Link flexed his muscles. Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Link. Whatever you say."

"How the hell are we gonna pay for suits? I haven't any rupees." Link said.

"Oh Peach is putting it on her credit card." Roy and Link had confused faces.

"A what now?" Roy said.

"Hmm… how do I explain this? It's a little piece of plastic that people use for money."

"You mean I could just pick a piece of plastic off the ground and buy things with it?"

"Not just any piece of plastic. It's special."

"You mean like magical?" Roy asked.

"Did the goddesses give it great powers?" Link asked, wide-eyed. "Ooh ooh! I must get one of these." Zelda sighed.

"Well, not exactly, but it's not important. Meet us in the lobby at five o'clock. I'm going to find Peach. Can you two tell Marth and… _Samus_ about shopping?"

"Yeah, sure." Link said.

"Thanks. Well, I'm off." Zelda left the room and headed downstairs. In the lounge, She saw Captain Falcon. "Oh, Captain Falcon! Can you help me?"

"Sure baby. What's on your mind?"

"Do you know where Peach is?"

"Well, let me think… what will I get for providing you with this information?"

"Absolutely nothing. Now tell me."

"Playing hard-to-get now are we. That's fine."

"You sick pig. I'll get help elsewhere." Zelda stomped off.

"She's in the courtyard if you really wanna know!" Captain Falcon called after her.

"Right. Thanks." _Hmm, courtyard… that would be… Aha! By the gym. Right._ Zelda quickly made her way over. On the way, she bumped into Samus, who had just finished a heavy workout in the gym.

"Oh, sorry princess. Wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's all right. Oh, Samus, while we're here, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure! What's up?"

"Well… it's about you and Marth."

"What about us?"

"Are you two like, _getting together?_"

"What? Not at all…"

"Samus. Don't lie."

"I'm serious! I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about that conversation you had with Marth after the fight."

"What? OH THAT! Oh, you needn't worry princess. We weren't talking about getting together or anything. We were talking about my new move. You see, he's been helping with my training, that's all."

"Ooh. So that's why he was waiting for that fight. He was going to see your new move. It all makes sense now. Sorry for eavesdropping and jumping to wrong conclusions."

"That's okay. I understand. One thing though: aren't you and Link together?"

"Yes. So?"

"So then why do you care so much about Marth?"

_Hmm… good question… why _do_ I care about him so much? Do I love him? NO! No, that's nonsense. I love Link. Yes. Link._ "I don't know. We're just good friends and I worry a lot about him."

"Oh. I see. Cool."

"Hey, that reminds me. A few of us are going out soon to go shopping for dinner clothes. Want to come? Peach is paying for it all."

"Oh thank goodness! I really need a dress!"

"Great. Meet us in the lobby at five o'clock."

"Will do. Bye princess!"

"Zelda is fine."

"Oh really? Well then, bye Zelda!" Samus skipped off, which was very unusual for Samus.

_Someone's happy…

* * *

_

you nutty ppl. with all ur comments on the marth zelda link thing, im not sure what to do. one thing's for sure, ill leave you ALL surprised :P hope you enjoyed these chapters, and remember to review. 


	19. Dinner Clothes and Angry Fungus

As promised, here is chapter 19. quick, eh? I've been reading your reviews. you don'tlike marth andzelda together? that makes me sad. im going to cry now. wah. lol. i like triangles. triangles. triangles. im sure you get it now. so yes. So glad to have so many happy readers :D:D:D. well without further adieu, i present chapter 9. happy reading.

* * *

XIX. Dinner Clothes and Angry Fungus

"Five to five. Where's Samus?" Peach said impatiently. Zelda, Peach, Roy, Link and Marth were all standing in the lobby waiting for her. They heard a ding. They all turned around and saw Samus coming out of the elevator.

"Hey Samus! You're not wearing your armour?" Marth said.

"Are you kidding? I only wear my armour when I fight."

"Aw, Samus, that top looks so cute on you." Zelda said. Samus blushed.

"Thanks.."

"Okay people! Let's get moving. Toad has the limo waiting outside." The six smashers marched out of the lobby and into the parking lot. "Ah, there it is!" They all clambered into the vehicle.

"Oh I love this thing!" Link said, "Sure beats riding Epona."

"That's cuz Epona doesn't have a bar or TV." Roy said.

Hey! Don't knock my horse! She may not be a stretch limo, but she's loyal, faithful and can get me from point A to point B in a matter of seconds."

"What say we open up a bottle of champagne?" Marth said.

"No way!" Zelda said. "Wait until the banquet!"

"Yeah, good idea." Said Peach. "Hey Samus, you're pretty quiet."

"Well, This is so cool for me. Being among princesses and princes, riding in a limo!"

"Well, not all of us are princes." Roy said, gesturing to Link.

"Hey!" Link punched Roy's arm, "One day, I will rule Hyrule!"

"Watch out Zellie," Peach giggled, "Link's planning to overthrow you!" Everyone laughed, even Samus.

"Here we are," Toad said, "Everyone get out."

"Someone's a little bitchey today." Peach said.

"Well, I might be a little less irritable if you would STOP USING ME AS A F$#ING SHIELD!"

"Okay, let's get out while we're all in one piece." Zelda said, and everyone got out of the car. Toad then sped off back to the hotel.

"Ooh!" Squealed Peach. "It's "the Pearl"! The number one dress shop in all the world!"

"Alrighty then," Link said, "You girls have fun, we're gonna get lost now."

"There's a place down the street for suits and tuxedos." Peach called as the trio of swordsmen walked along the city sidewalk. "C'mon girls! Let's go shopping!" The princesses and bounty hunter dashed into the store.

* * *

"Link? Link! Where are you?" Roy called. Link popped out from behind a rack of shirts. "Good god. That must be the fifth time I've lost you two in this place." 

"Yeah, I know. This place is so chock-full of clothes; you barely walk three steps before bumping into something. MAARTH!" Link yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm in a -OW- change room OW-OW!"

"What the hell are you doing in there?"

"OW-Never have I attempted to -OW- get dressed in such a small, confined space." Marth stumbled out and into a rack of jackets. Roy helped him up. "How do I look?"

"Not too shabby." Link said.

"No. It looks very uninviting." Roy remarked

"Err… if you say so," said Marth.

"If you're such an expert at this," Link said, "help me pick out a suit." Roy and Link ventured deep into the labyrinth of pants and bowties as Marth changed.

"Here's one Zelda will love." Roy said and held up a white suit."

"Nah. I want something black. Something dark and mysterious."

"Well, how about this one?"

"No no no!" Link said. "The sleeves and legs are too skinny. I don't wanna look like I'm wearing spandex."

"Well, you _do_ wear tights…"

"SHUT UP, I'm finding my own suit."

"Suit yourself." Roy said as he disappeared into the winding maze once more.

_Hmm…_ Link thought _something black… nothing fancy, something nice and casual, but with some class…_ Link held up a pair of dress pants "Yes. These will do nicely." He wandered around a bit more. _Hmm… blue tie or green? Green!_ Green was Link and Zelda's favourite colour. Meanwhile, Marth was trying every suit in the store.

"Too tight; too loose; too blue; too yellow; YELLOW? Too frilly, too plain, too fancy, too dark, too…"

"For crying out loud Marth," Roy said, "Just pick one!"

"Hi. I've got it." Link said, holding his suit."

"Very nice." Roy said. "DAMMIT MARTH PICK ONE! WE HAVEN'T ALL NIGHT YOU KNOW!"

"Fine fine fine!" Marth said, "Yeesh."

"Here, let's take them to the counter and ask them to hold our suits for us while we get the girls."

"Cool," Link said, "Let's go." The three left their suits and walked over to "the Pearl".

* * *

"Not too long," Peach said, "We don't want you to be all hidden; but not too short, it'll make you look slutty. Nothing too extravagant, but never go plain. Something sophisticated, something with class. How about--" 

"Thank you, Peach," Samus said, "But I think I'll do this on my own."

"Okay!" Peach smiled.

"Hey Peach! Hi Samus!" Roy called, as he and his fellow swordsmen entered the store.

"Roy, darling!" Peach squealed as she squeezed Roy. "Let's see your suit!"

"It's back at the store. We'll wait 'til you're done here and we'll head over."

"Sounds cool."

"Hey Peach, Samus." Link said. "Where's Zelda?"

"Oh, she's getting her dress on." Samus said.

"Oh Liiink." Zelda called. Link turned.

"What a knock-out!" Link said, "You look beautiful!" Zelda was in a slender, glittery, green dress.

"Why thank you." Zelda said, smiling.

"Just wait 'til you boys see our dresses! C'mon Samus!" Said Peach. The two dashed for the change rooms.

"How much time do we have left Zel?" Marth asked.

"An hour."

"Oh, good. Plenty of time."

"Not really. When we get back, we still have tons to do!" Zelda said, "There's makeup, hair, all kinds of things!"

"Well," Link said, "make sure you're not drowning in perfume. Ick."

Peach and Samus sashayed out of the dressing rooms.

"TADA!" Peach exclaimed, "Your verdict, Roy?"

"Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous!"

"I like your dress Samus," Link said, "It's very pretty on you." Samus blushed.

"Thanks."

"Okay ladies," Zelda said, "There's still the guy's suits to see!"

"Lead the way boys." Peach said, equally excited. The six marched out of "the Pearl" and down the street. They walked through the doors of the suit shop.

"Ah, so you've returned." Said the clerk, "Here are your suits. Change rooms are in the back."

"Thanks." Marth said. He grabbed his suit, as did Link and Roy, and they got changed.

"Ooh! Roy, I love it!" Roy was wearing a white suit and a red tie."

"Link, very nice," Zelda said, "I love the tie!"

"As I knew you would."

"Aw, you two match, how cute." Samus said."

"You're right," Peach said, "Roy, now why couldn't you have picked a pink tie?" Everyone laughed. "Marth, you're looking pretty hott yourself there." Marth had a black suit and blue tie. "It goes nicely with Samus's gold dress." Samus blushed again. "Well, it's back to the hotel. I have a new lipgloss I'm DYING to try on! It look good on you too Zel. Let's go."

"We haven't paid yet." Link said.

"Are you going to use the magical plastic?" Roy asked excitedly.

"My what?" Peach said, utterly confused.

"They mean your MasterCard." Zelda said.

"MASTERCARD?" Link exclaimed, "LIKE THE MASTER SWORD? HAH! I KNEW IT WAS A GIFT OF THE GODDESSES!"

"…right" Peach said. They went up to the till and paid. Roy, Marth, Link and Samus watch in awe as Peach slid the "magical plastic" through a little box. She then proceeded to press a few buttons, which was followed by much beeping and the sound of her receipt printing.

"Wow…" Roy said. "We should go shopping more often."

"Yay! He finally agrees shopping is fun!" Peach giggled. Okay, I'm going to call Toad." She whipped out her cell phone (at which the other four gawked at) and phoned her mushroom servant. "Yes, we're at the tux place. Yes, you idiot, now. What do you mean you're busy? I COULDN'T CARE LESS IF DAYS OF OUR LIVES IS ON! GET YOUR LITTLE TOADSTOOL ASS OVER HERE NOW BEFORE I FRIGGIN FEED YOU TO BOWSER!" The princess screamed. "Yes, okay then. Out front in five." She hung up and put her phone in her purse. Everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"Oh Peach." Zelda gave an exasperated sigh.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Zelda," Link said, "Is that what you're going to be like when we get married?"

"No Link, no worries."

"You two are getting married?" Roy asked.

"No you retard, I was joking."

"Oh…" _It didn't sound like you were_ _joking._ There was a long silence, which was broken by the sound of screeching tires and a car door slamming. The doors swung open and a very angry looking Toad stomped in.

"Oh good, you're here." Peach said. "We were getting rather bored waiting for you."

"Oh I'm _so sorry_ princess. It's not like I have nothing better to do than wait on you hand and foot all day. Not to mention be your shield in battle."

"Look buddy, I don't know what the f$# is wrong with you, but keep this up, and my daddy will fire you and leave you out for the goombas to feast on." Toad just stared at Peach.

"Well, are we going?" Link asked, "It's getting late."

"Right. In the limo." Toad said. And the seven walked outside and into the limousine. The ride home was pretty quiet. They finally reached the hotel. Everyone ambled out of the car; everyone but Samus.

"Come on Samus!"

"Oh, I'll be there in a sec. Go on without me."

"Um, ok. Meet us in Zelda's room. We'll be doing hair and make-up." With that, the five smashers dashed off.

"Toad," Samus said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Why are you and Peach so hostile to eachother?" Toad gave a frustrated sigh.

"I do so much for that girl. I'm her chauffer, butler, bodyguard, it's tough; and I get no thanks. All I want to do is help. Ever since she was born and the king placed me in charge of her I've helped her. I care a lot about her, but it's hard to show it when she treats you like shit."

"Oh Toad. That's so sad. Tell you what, I'll have a chat with Peach and hopefully things will be better."

"Really? You'd do that? Wow, thanks!"

"Anytime." And Samus walked off.

_Wow, I never expected someone like Samus to be so sensitive. She's always training and working out; so focussed on fighting. Learn something new everyday…_


	20. The Banquet

Finally, the banquet! this is a looooong chapter. i believe it's my longest. over 2000 words. lotsa romance to keep you ppl happy :) :) i've also updated the summary. i dont think it's much better. some feedback on that would be nice. well, no more idle chitchat, let's get on with the show. i present Chapter 20: The Banquet...

* * *

XX. THE BANQUET

"Ooh, Zelda! You MUST try this one!" Peach said handing Zelda another lipgloss.

"Mmmm. Cherry flavoured. Too bad Link hates cherries."

"Could you pass the hairspray, please?" Samus said.

"Yup." Zelda handed the can to Samus and Peach brushed Zelda's hair.

"Ooh, your hair is so soft," Peach, said, "What do you use?"

"Garnier Fructis."

"Ooh, I love that stuff!" Samus said as she sprayed her hair.

"Hmm, let's see." Peach said, rummaging through her mountain of jewellery, "Ah, these earrings are nice! Which ones are you wearing, Zellie?"

"My Triforce ones."

"Oh those will go with your dress nicely!" Peach said. "Hmm, I wonder how the guys are making out…"

---

"Marth, any more hair gel and your hair will be as stiff as a rock."

"I'm pulling off a new look!"

"To impress Samus?"

"Maybe…"

"ROOOYYY!" Link screamed, "WHERE'S MY TIE?"

"Tie? I thought it was a towel."

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding. Here ya go." Roy threw Link his green tie.

"Okay then," Link said, tightening his tie. "I'm all set."

"Well, that makes two of us." Roy said. "Honestly Marth, I think that's enough."

"Fine, let's go." The three left Link's room headed up to Zelda's room. In the elevator, they met Mario.

"Oh, ah, Mario...Nice seeing you. Here. In this elevator. " Roy said, awkwardly.

"H'lo Roy." Mario mumbled, "You're lookin'-a nice tonight."

"Yeah… say, where's your suit?"

"Not coming to HIC dinner… Luigi's gonna bring up a HIC plate for me." Mario looked so pathetic. His eyes were all red, probably because he was crying. His hat was crooked, his overalls not buttoned up; and he had the saddest expression on his face.

"Listen, about today… I'm really sorry you didn't know. I just thought Peach would tell you."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's not Peach's either… HIC. It's mine. Heh, a plumberHIC with a princess…" Mario gave a hollow chuckle. "How could I-a be so-a stupid?" Mario had obviously been drinking. Link and Marth were exchanging uneasy glances. What a perfect time and place for a conversation like this; ten minutes before dinner in an elevator. The doors whooshed open as the elevator stopped at the fourth floor. "Have fun at dinner." Mario mumbled, as he solemnly walked out of the elevator and to his hotel room.

"I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do." Roy said helplessly.

"Take my advice. DO NOTHING." Link said.

"I can't just let him beat himself up cuz Peach and I got together. "

"Look, I know it must be hard for you, and Peach and Mario, but I seriously agree with Link." Marth said. "There's nothing you can do that will help."

"I just hope Peach apologized." Roy said as the three left the elevator.

---

There was a knock on the door.

"Girls! It's us." Roy called.

"Oh, crap." Peach said, "Is it time already? Whoa, whoa whoooaaa!" Peach screamed. A thump was heard.

"Peach," Zelda said, "Do you really think you should wear heels that high?"

"Of course! Roy will love them."

"I will?" Roy asked.

"Oh just open the damn door." Link said. He reached for the knob. What Link, Roy and Marth heard next would cause severe damage their ears for the rest of their lives.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKK!"

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The three girls were screeching at the top of their lungs. Zelda threw herself at the door, so Link couldn't open it. "WE'RE NOT READY!"

"Whoa!" Link said, rubbing his ears. "Sounds like someone just got murdered."

"Yeah, no kidding." Said Marth, who too was rubbing his ears. Fortunately, it was only another minute until the girls came out in their beautiful dresses. Zelda's hair was crimped and elaborately fashioned. Peach's hair was straightened and Samus left her hair alone. All three were donning expensive jewellery.

"Aah, Zelda. You smell of fine Hylian Roses." Link said.

"Mmmm, Peach. I love the way you smell. So exotic. Yes, the Fire Flower." Peach surrendered to a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Well then,"Marth said, "Shall we head down?"

"Yes, we'll be late!"Zelda said.She andLinkjoined arms. As did Roy and Peach; which left Marth and Samus. Marth offered his hand, to which Samus reluctantly took a hold of. The three pairs took the elevator down. As the elevator neared the ground floor, the doors opened to reveal the front lobby lavishly decorated. They walked across the marble floor to the double doors leading into the banquet hall. Link and Zelda looked so cute together. They strode arm-in-arm, staring into each other's eyes, smiling, as they whispered sweet nothings into each other's long Hylian ears. Even Roy and Peach looked happy, despite their current situation with Mario. Marth looked at the two couples and help but couldn't feel a little envious. Beside him was Samus. She was looking away, and not saying a word. She seemed so uncomfortable with Marth. Marth wanted to share his feelings with someone so much, it pained him. They pushed through the tall, oak doors and walked into an extravagantly decorated banquet hall. Fine china and silverware rested on a silk tablecloth. Candles lit up the up table from end-to-end as a huge chandelier hung over it. The six found a place to sit somewhere near the middle of the table. On one side of the table sat Samus, Peach, and Roy Across from them were Marth, Zelda, and Link. Link and Roy were soon deep in discussion about the tournament. Peach was informing Samus of all the latest in fashion. Marth was just sitting there, playing with his fork.

"Marth. What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing Princess."

"Zelda. Call me Zelda." Zelda HATED it when people called her "Princess" or "Your Highness".

"Marth, I know something's wrong. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well."

"Come on Marth. You can tell me."

"It's just when I see you and Link together… it's just… Oh I don't know."

"Are you jealous?"

"No. No. I just want what you have. Someone to share a smile with; share a tear. Someone who cares about me. Someone who loves me."

"Oh, Marth. I know it must be really hard to see people like Link and I, or Peach and Roy, and then not being able to feel what we feel, and do what we do, but give it time, and maybe you'll find someone too."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. You're handsome, smart, charming, who wouldn't love you?"

"Do you?" Zelda was taken aback.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you love me?"

"I… I love Link."

"Could you love me?" There was a long silence before Zelda spoke again.

"I… I don't know, Marth." Just then, the Smash Brothers entered the room, donning their sophisticated suits.

"Ahem. Thank you all for coming tonight." Ronald said. "We have quite a meal planned for you this evening. Your chef today is Chef Gaston Bouloir, world-renown cook. I'll let you take over."

"Right," said Chef Bouloir, "First on zee menu tonight is zee toss salad. Ze pasta come aftair zat. Then, ve vill haff zee steak and potatoes. Ve also haff many yummy deserts aftair. Enjoy zee salad and bon appetite!" An army of waiters emerged from the kitchen and served everyone a plate of tossed salad and a choice of three dressings.

"Ooh!" Squealed Peach, "Salad. I love salad. I should eat salad more often! Salad salad salad!"

"Peach… are you okay?" Roy asked.

"Salad." Peach replied and she dove into her salad.

"Ew, what are these long orange things?" Link said, holding up a sliced carrot.

"Those would be carrots." Zelda said, pouring ranch dressing on her salad.

"EW! I'm eating horse food." Link said. "I refuse to eat this. Epona eats carrots. Ew."

"Link, they're healthy for you."

"Are they now?"

"Yes."

"Well, then what are these strange condiments? They certainly don't look like dresses."

"That's dressINGS." Zelda said.

"Oh…"

"Eat up, the pasta's coming soon."

"OH! You mean like that "splugeti" you ate today?"

"Yes Link."

"Cool." Link poured on some Italian dressing on his salad and proceeded to eat it. "Yummy horse food."

"Oh, look Roy," Peach said, "Here comes the pasta."

"Yum." The pasta was served up and everyone devoured it in a matter of seconds. The second course was now being served: steak. Steak was Link's favourite food. That is until Zelda told him he was eating a cow.

"ALL THIS TIME, YOU'VE BEEN FEEDING ME COWS AT THE CASTLE?"

"That's where food comes from. Animals. I thought you knew that. You eat cuccos."

"Yes, well, cuccos serve no other purpose than to die. Cows give milk, and milk refreshes you. Not to mention they don't gang up on you and kill you. Cows are cool. I talked to a cow once, they're really nice"

"Well, whatever you say. Eat your stupid cow and potatoes." Zelda said, as she sliced up her own steak.

"EW! Peach said. "MINE'S NOT COOKED!"

"Peach, sweetie, it is," Zelda said, "It's just not well-done."

"IF IT'S NOT WELL DONE, IT'S NOT COOKED!" she screamed, "I'M GOING TO DIE FROM FOOD POISONING NOW! WAITER! I DEMAND A WELL-DONE STEAK!" Zelda and Roy sighed. Link, Marth, and Samus were staring wide-eyed at Peach, scared.

"So sorry ma'am," said a waiter, who took Peach's plate. "I'll inform Chef Bouloir you want another steak."

"And make it well done!"

"Yes." The waiter walked away. Dinner was soon finished, and waiters brought out the dessert trays.

"CAKE!" Link exclaimed, and he grabbed a piece of mocha triple chocolate double layer cake.

"Ooh!" Peach said, "Apple pie!"

"Is that cheesecake?" Marth said, "CHEESECAKE!" Marth grabbed a slice and started to eat it. "Mmmm, feeling better already." The cheesecake made Marth forget about Peach and Roy, and Link and Zelda. Cheesecake was his comfort food. Slowly, the desserts were stripped from the trays and everyone had finally had enough.

"Well Zelda," Link said, "It's been a long day."

"Yes it has," Zelda said, yawning. "Let's go upstairs."

"Won't you stay for a few drinks?" Marth asked.

"Sorry Marth. Perhaps another time." Zelda said.

"Suit yourselves." Roy said.

"Well, I think I'll go too." Samus said, stretching, "Peach?"

Peach yawned, "Yes. It's bedtime for me. You boys have fun." The four left Marth and Roy at the table, and headed for the elevators in the lobby.

"I'm surprised you didn't stay with Marth and Roy." Zelda said.

"I'd rather be with you right now." Link kissed Zelda on the cheek.

"How sweet," Peach said, "Wish Roy was like you, Link" Peach sighed.

"It's probably Mario," Said Link, "It's really been buggin' him how upset Mario is."

"Well, we agreed that we don't love eachother." Peach said, "So I'm sure it will pass in time."

"Let's hope." Zelda said. The elevator reached the third floor.

"Well, g'night guys." Samus said, sleepily, as she set off for her room.

"Take care, hon.," Peach said. The three stood silent in the elevator, tired from a long day of fighting… and shopping. The elevator stopped at the sixth floor. Zelda and Link went to their room; Peach went down another hall to hers. Link slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Good Lord." Link said, "What were you girls doing in here? It smells!" The scents of perfume, hairspray, and makeup lay thick in the air.

"Sorry Link. I'll let some air in." Zelda crossed the large room and opened the doors that lead to the balcony. A light breeze was blowing.

"Ahh, That's better." Link said, breathing in deeply. Zelda slowly walked up to Link and ran her long fingers through his golden blonde hair. She slowly moved in to kiss Link. Link caressed Zelda's backside as they embraced in a slow, passionate kiss.

"Mmmm." Link moaned, "Cherry."

"I though you hated cherries." Zelda murmured.

"Anything tastes good on your lips." They continued to kiss. Link eased Zelda onto the bed. As their lips parted, Link whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you too." The two Hylians lay on the bed side by side. Zelda fell asleep in Link's arms. He too fell asleep. Link's body felt so warm against Zelda's. She loved being with Link. She loved Link so very much.

_But what about Marth?

* * *

_

How's that for LinkXZelda? hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	21. Young Link's Discovery

sry folks, i meant for this chapter to be included in that last update. this chapter is considerably shorter, but it still great!

* * *

XXI. YOUNG LINK'S DISCOVERY

Young Link was facing Marth is the arena. The other smashers were cheering his name. _Win this and I'm in the quarterfinals!_ Link thought. All of a sudden, a Poison Mushroom dropped on his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried, as he shrunk down to the size of a tomato. "ACK!" Young Link shrieked in a voice that made him sound like Alvin the Chipmunk. A looming Marth stood over the shrunken Kokiri.

"Hate to do this but…" Marth said as he bent over "Say goodbye." And with his left hand, Marth flicked Link out of the arena.

"WAAAHHH! NOOO!" Young Link cried as we awoke. Link gave a sigh of relief. "Ah, just a dream." He reached to his nightstand only to find an empty bottle. "Darn, outta milk. Guess I'll have to go down to the kitchen to get more. I hope they have Lon Lon. It's my favourite." Young Link didn't really want to venture out into the hotel in the dead of night, but he couldn't go back to bed without some milk. He got out of his bed, slid his slippers on and crept out into the dark. It was hard to walk through the halls and Link kept bumping into walls. He finally made it to the elevators. He pressed the down button and before long the elevator had arrived. Link got in and pressed the lobby button. It was chilly in the elevator, especially with Link wearing his pyjamas. The elevator stopped, but not at the ground floor. The number above the doors said "1". The doors whooshed open and there, in front of Link, was Ganondorf… Ganondorf in purple pinstriped pyjamas and pink bunny slippers. "AH!" Link shrieked at the sight of the King of Darkness. Ganondorf was surprised too.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, brat?" He said, menacingly.

"What's it to you?" Link said, trembling. Ganondorf sneered.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you." Ganondorf said, entering the elevator. Young Link edged away. Ganondorf was whistling and staring at the ceiling.

"…Bunny slippers, eh?" Young Link said.

"Shut up. Gift from Nabouroo."

"Suuure."

"You know, I CAN kill you now if you want."

"No, no. I'm good." There was a brief silence.

"Say, what smells like oranges?" Asked Ganondorf, sniffing the air.

"That'd be my hair. My shampoo has orange extract in it."

"Right…" The elevator stopped at the ground floor. "Don't follow me." Ganondorf said, as he left the elevator and disappeared in the dark. Young Link didn't want to follow him anyways. But then, Link remembered what Kirby had told Adult Link.

_He's up to no good_. Thought Link. He headed for the kitchen, where Kirby said he saw Ganondorf. As he neared kitchen, Link made sure to not make a single noise. Slowly tip-toeing across the floor, Link listened closely.

"Well, today went smoothly." Gerald said.

"Are you kidding me?" Ganondorf said "Link with friggin Jigglypuff!"

"Hey, you want him to win this don't you? We're just making sure he does." Ronald said.

"Well, you're being a little obvious about it. And to think, he's fighting Ness next. Are you two f!&ing retarded?"

"Well… if he wins that battle, which I'm sure he will, he'll either be fighting Young Link or Marth. Is that better?"

"I suppose."

_What in Din's name do they have planned?_ Link thought.

"Hey," Ganondorf said, "what smells like oranges?"

_Ohh, shit._

"Kirby ate the last of the oranges yesterday." Gerald said. Ganondorf growled. He sniffed the air, and followed its scent right to Young Link, who was hiding behind a counter. Ganondorf grabbed Link by the cuff of his neck and lifted him high in the air.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME." He shouted, outraged.

"I-I-I-I d-didn't kn-kn-know you'd b-be in th-the kitchen". Link said, utterly terrified.

"YOU LIAR!" Ganon shook Link.

"I-I s-s-swear! I w-was getting m-m-milk!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GANONDORF, YOU'RE SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Ronald yelled.

"PUT THAT CHILD DOWN NOW!" Commanded Gerald. Ganondorf growled, then dropped Link on the floor, who was now crying.

"P-p-please don't kill me." He said as tears streamed down his face.

"Good god Ganondorf." Ronald said as he kneeled down to comfort Link. "Ger, get this lad some Lon Lon Milk."

"W-what are you going t-to do with Link?" Young Link asked, still trembling.

"Nothing."

"I'm going to tell Zelda about this." Young Link said.

"Oh no you're not."

"Yes! Yes I am! And you can't stop me!"

"Here, take this." Gerald shoved a bottle of milk in Link's face, forcing him to drink it. His body went limp and he collapsed in Ronald's arms.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"Spiked his milk with a sedative. Hopefully he'll wake up in the morning thinking this was a dream."

"Fine, take him to his room." Gerald took the unconscious boy up the elevator and into his hotel room. He gently placed him on his bed and neatly pulled the covers over him.

"_We'll be watching you." He whispered.

* * *

_

Aw, i feel so bad for Young Link. well, i hope you enjoyed that. please, keep those reviews coming! 


	22. A Day Off for the Smashers!

hey hey hey! chapter 22 is upp! it's day before the second round of the tournament, so how do the smahers prepare? ... PARTY!

* * *

XXII. A Day off for the Smashers!

Link had awakened before Zelda that morning. He looked to the clock on the nightstand. It read 11:34AM. _Mmmm, slept in a bit._ Zelda was fast asleep beside him, still in her green dress. It was only then that Link realized, he was still in his suit. Link got up to change. He slipped out of his coat and unzipped his pants. They slid down his legs and down to Link's ankles. As this was happening, Zelda's eyes slowly opened. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in front of her. She decided to take advantage of this opportunity. Not making a sound, she gawked at Link's masculine figure. Not noticing is ogling girlfriend, Link proceeded to undress until he was fully naked. He strode over to the dresser to pick out a shirt. He heard a giggle behind him, and he turned around. Zelda was awake and staring at Link.

"Enjoying yourself?" Link asked, as he found a shirt.

"Very much indeed." Zelda said, not taking her eyes of her boyfriend.

"You've got make-up smeared all over your face." He said as he dressed. Zelda reluctantly rolled out of bed. She crawled into the bathroom and took a long shower. As she was washing her hair, Link entered the bathroom.

"What are you doing, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Oh nothing." Zelda then heard the toilet flush.

"AAAHH!" she screamed as the water turned boiling hot. She jumped out of the shower. There, Link stood.

"My turn." He said, grinning. Zelda slapped him and re-entered the shower. Link gave a little chuckle. "That's not fair!"

"Link my dear, who said life was fair?" Zelda said from inside the shower.

"Hmph." Link said. Link went to the sink and washed his face. "Hmmm, Zelda where's my comb?"

"On the counter."

"Where?"

"By the sink."

"I don't see it."

"Link, I'm not getting out of the shower again."

"Oh, you're no fun." Zelda didn't say anything. Link picked up his comb, which was in fact by the sink, and proceeded to run it through his blonde hair. The shower stopped running. Zelda reached out to get a towel. She wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the shower. As Link was brushing his teeth, Zelda wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I love you, Link."

"I Lub yuh too." Link said through his Colgate Total. Zelda smiled.

---

There was a light knock on the door. Zelda answered it and found Roy, Marth, Samus and Peach donning swimming trunks and bikinis.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked.

"We're heading to the lake!" Roy said.

"Lake? What lake?" Link asked, walking over to the door.

"Smash Bros. Lake.

"Oh, right."

"Come on guys!" Peach said, "Let's all go!"

"Okay, we'll meet you at the lake, we need to change."

"Roger dodger!" Marth said. And the four left. Zelda closed the door.

"Mmmm, a day at the lake will be a nice way to relax."

"Yeah, it will." The two Hylians slipped into their swimming attire and left their room.

---

Young Link awoke in his room. _Whoa, last night was weird. Was it even real? Did I just dream it up? Gosh, it's so hard to remember… I never did get my milk, did I?_ Link looked at his nightstand and his empty bottle still sat beside his lamp. _Gee, I'm hungry._ Link got dressed and headed downstairs to the dining hall. He met Ness there, who was slicing up his stack of waffles.

"Hey Link!" He called.

"Mornin' Ness." Link yawned. "Mmmm, chocolate chip pancakes!" As he dished up his breakfast, Ness spoke up.

"Say, Roy, Marth and all the other guys are going to the lake today. Why don't we all go there too?"

"Yeah, sure! Let's invite Kirby too!"

"Did someone say my name?" Said Kirby, waddling over to Link and Ness.

"Yeah, we're going to the lake, wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Kirby cheered.

"Eat up then. We don't wanna miss out!"

---

Link and Zelda walked out of the hotel. They strode across the parking lot and over a long grassy field. Smash Bros. Estate was huge! They walked past the stadium and soon neared the lake. They say Roy. He waved them over.

"So you two finally made it!" He said. Peach, Samus and Marth were sitting at a picnic table.

"Haven't ventured into the water yet?" Link asked.

"Waiting for you guys." Roy replied, "But now that you're here, let's hit the water!" They started to run to the water.

"WAIT ONE MOMENT!" Peach yelled, "WE NEED SUNSCREEN!" Roy rolled his eyes. "If you go out in the sun without proper protection, you'll get burned!" Peach picked up a bottle of sunscreen and squirted a great blob in her hand. "Come here Roy." She grabbed Roy with one hand, and with some sunscreen in her other hand, she smeared it all over Roy's back.

"AAAHH!" THAT'S COLD! What did you do to that stuff? Freeze it!"

"Oh stop whining. It's for your own good. Here Zelda." She passed the bottle to Zelda.

"Here Link, let's put some on your face." She said. Zelda squirted some sunscreen her fingertips and rubbed it on Link's face. She giggled as she got some on Link's nose. It was quite cute. Zelda covered herself in sunscreen before giving the bottle to Link. When everyone had sunscreen on, they sprinted to the water.

"Mmmm, it's such a lovely day." Zelda said, floating in the water.

"Yes it is," Said Samus, who was floating beside her. Peach and Roy were having fun splashing each other.

"Aw, isn't that so cute, Samus?

"Yeah."

"Say, where's Link?" Just then Zelda received a cold shock from a splash of water to the face. "AUGH! LINK!" Zelda got up and saw Link treading water not far away. He gave a mischievous grin. Zelda swam after Link. "I'm going to get even with you!" She took Link's head and dunked it into the water. Link emerged, but with Zelda on his shoulders, he fell backwards and both of them fell in the water. As the surfaced, they laughed hysterically. They too had fun splashing each other with water. Samus was left alone, floating in the middle of the lake. _Hmmm, I wonder where Marth is…_ She thought. She looked towards the shore. Marth was skipping rocks. _That's no way to spend a day like this._ She swam over to Marth.

"Hey Marth! Whatchya doing?"

"Nothin'" he said.

"Come on! Let's go for a swim!"

"Really? Okay then."

"Race you to that buoy!"

"You're on!" The two swam off. Samus was in the lead. She was obviously more fit than Marth, thanks to her constant training. But Marth was surprisingly fast. His sleek, smooth body glided through the crystal-clear water. Samus reached the red and white buoy before Marth.

"Beat you!" She said triumphantly. Marth quickly swam up to Samus.

"I'll get you next time, mark my words." He said. Samus giggled.

"Hey guys!" Called Roy from the shore, "Hot dogs or hamburgers?"

"I'll have two hotdogs!" Marth yelled back

"I'll have two hotdogs too!" Samus called.

"Okay!" Roy lit the coals in the barbecue. Roy loved fire. "Mmmm, smell the coals burning, Peach."

"Yech!" She exclaimed. "Smells disgusting."

"What do you want?" Roy said, getting the food out of a cooler.

"A well done hamburger, please." The princess replied. Link and Zelda came running out of the water.

"I'll take two burgers!" Link said.

"Mmmm, a chicken burger for me," Zelda said, "I need to start watching what I eat."

"Okay, so that's four hotdogs, three burgers, and one chicken burger."

"What are you having, Roy?" Peach asked.

"Oh right, me. Hmm, I'll have two hotdogs and a burger." He took six hotdogs and placed them on the grill. "Mmmm, nothing like food cooked over a hot grill." Just then, Young Link, Ness and Kirby emerged from a trail in the woods nearby.

"I TOLD you we went the wrong way!" Said Young Link, who was wearing green swimming shorts, "We were supposed to walk around the stadium! Not wander into the forest."

"Hey, look," Ness said. He was wearing blue shorts and carrying a noodle "I just did what Falco told me to do."

"Well then Falco's an idiot." Young Link said huffily.

"Hey guys, look!" Kirby said, "It's Link! And Roy! And Marth, and Peach, and Zelda, and and and…"

"And Metroid?" Young Link said

"SAMUS YOU IDIOT!" Ness said.

"And they've got FOOD!" Kirby exclaimed. He raced over to the picnic table faster than Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon.

"Hello Kirby." Zelda said.

"Hi guys!"

"What can I get you?" Roy asked.

"Umm, could I get three hotdogs and two burgers?"

"Whoa. Yeah, sure. Hey! Young Link, Ness, what do you guys want?"

"Just a hotdog!" Link said.

"Nothing for me." Said Ness. The three kids joined the others at the picnic table as Roy grilled up the burgers and hotdogs. "Wait, you haven't got any milk do you?" Ness asked. Young Link's eyes lit up

_MILK!_ He thought._ IT WASN'T A DREAM. GERALD PUT SOMETHING IN MY MILK! _Link had to tell someone. "Say Zelda, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Zelda got up from the table and followed Link to a nearby tree. "What's up?"

"Okay, I want to tell you something, but you CAN'T tell anyone I told you this. It's a BIG secret!"

"Okay…"

"'kay, so, last night, I had bad dream, and I woke up, and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I had to go downstairs to get milk. So I took the elevator down and I—" Link stopped short. His blood ran icy cold as he felt a pair of eyes fall on him. He felt a dark presence. Link turned around and saw Ganondorf hidden in the trees. He mouthed the words "Don't tell." Zelda hadn't noticed Ganondorf.

"What is it Link?"

"I-uhh, um. Nothing. Just a bird…"

"Oh. So you were saying."

"Well I—" His blood became cold again. "I… I-I… I'm hungry, let's go eat."

"What? But what about—"

"It's nothing, let's eat.

"But Roy's not even—"

"Zelda!" Adult Link called.

"Oh, I'm coming. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked Young Link.

"Y-yes…"

"If you want, we can talk later." And she walked back to the picnic table to join the others.

"Don't count on it." Said an ominous voice behind Link. He turned around and found Ganon had walked up behind him. Link started to shriek but Ganondorf clapped his hand over Link's mouth. He pulled Link deeper in the woods. "You shut up about this, got it squirt? This is serious stuff, and if you go telling Zelda, that's IT!"

"B-but, you're going to kill Link."

"Fair's fair."

"HE DIDN'T KILL YOU!" Ganondorf took his hand and smacked Link up the face.

"SHUT UP!" He growled. Ganon lowered his voice "No, Link didn't kill me," Ganon was whispering, "He did something far worse. In my finest hour, he defeated me, and robbed me of all I had."

"He didn't rob it. He was claiming what was rightfully his."

"You're braver than I thought."

"Figures, I have the Triforce of Courage. As does Link. And we defeated you. You haven't really lived up to you title as bearer of the Triforce of Power now have you?"

"You think you're all that cuz you defeated me and you're the Hero of Time, and you saved Hyrule and it prospered once again in its newfound peace. Well guess what. As the Triforce of Courage gives you bravery, the Triforce of Power gives me strength, and now I'm strong enough to defeat the one who defeated me."

"Then why Link? Why not me?"

"You mean nothing. You do not hold the Master Sword. You didn't kill me."

"But I made Link what he is today. I am him, and he is me."

"True. But my plan is already set in motion, and a little runt like you will NOT RUIN THIS FOR ME."

"Link!" Ness called, "What are you doing?"

"Uh, just answering a call of nature."

"Oh."

"Eww!" Peach said, "In the bush? How unsanitary." Ganondorf snarled.

"Now listen. You don't tell ANYONE about this, okay? Because if you do, your wish will come true and I will kill you along with Link. I'll be watching you. Every move you make, every word you speak. Got it?" Young Link nodded. "Now you have fun with your little picnic." Ganondorf strode off. Link was in no mood to swim now. He told the others he was feeling sick and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Well, at least he gave it a shot. poor young link... he's missing out on a fun time! lol. but i feel bad burdening him with so much. oh well, im sure he'll manage.Will Young Link ever tell Zelda? Are Marth and Samus getting together? What's Ganondorf scheming? The questions and more answered... um, later. lol. well, thats a wrap, keep reviewing! oh, and b4 i leave, i'd just like to point some things out. 1) i changed the chapter titles for The Tournament Part 1 and Part 2, to ROUND ONE part 1 and 2. 2) i changed the summary 3)made up my profiile. its not much, but im adding on. so, that's that, ciao! 


	23. A Volley Ball Game, a diving contest, an

Well aloha! thnx for the reviews! chapter 23 is now up! In this chapter, things take a turn for the outrageously crazy (as if they havent already!) This chapter includes subjects such as talkative puffballs, a volleyball net, flowery shorts and an allergic reaction.if you have the courage to do so, read on.

with all due respect,

HylianHero128

* * *

XXIII. A Volleyball game, a Diving contest, and One seriously timid Prince!

"That was weird, I wonder what's wrong with Young Link," Link said.

"Well, he looked really pale," Peach said, "And he had a great big red mark on his left cheek…"

"Hmmm." Zelda thought to herself. _Link was trying to tell me something… I wonder if it had to do with Ganon…_

"Zelda?"

"Sorry what?"

"I said, could you please pass the relish." Marth said.

"Oh, sure." Zelda handed the bottle to the Atlean.

"Thanks." They smiled at each other. Link gave them suspicious looks.

"Mmmm, good food!" Kirby said, "Thanks!"

"Oh, no problem Kirby." Said Roy. Now, Row didn't want to be mean, but he really hated having Kirby and Ness with them at the lake. For one thing, Kirby at WAY too much. Not only did his big mouth consume a lot of food, but it also talked. A LOT. Roy wanted spend today with no one else but his girl Peach. He put an arm around Peach's should and hugged her. "I love you, Peach." Peach put down her burger. She wiped off her mouth and kissed Roy.

"Ditto, my cute, fiery friend."

"Eww!" Kirby said. "Let's go Ness, they're getting all kissy and stuff!"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for the milk." The two youngsters scuttled away.

_Thank god!_ Roy thought.

"Ahh, to be young." Zelda said.

"And annoying," Link added, "How did my lil brother get caught up with these two?"

"They're so cute!" Peach squealed, "How could you say that!"

"Meh." Link replied

"Well, I'm done eating," Roy said, let's all head back to the water!"

"WAIT!" Peach yelled, "You're not supposed to swim after you eat. You must wait an hour or you will get a cramp and drown to your death." Roy gave an exasperated sigh.

"Whatever you say, my little Peach."

"I know!" Said Samus, "Let's play volleyball!"

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Link said, "But we don't have a net…"

"I can fix that." Zelda said. She got up from the table, and in a flash of green light, she disappeared.

"Whoa! Where'd she go?" Marth said.

"She used Farore's Wind."

"What?"

"She teleported."

"Oh." Zelda reappeared, holding a volleyball net, stakes, and a ball.

"Okay boys, get to work." She dropped the equipment on the sand. Link, Roy and Marth sprang from their seats and eagerly set up the volleyball net. In a matter of minutes, they erected (LOL) the net.

"Alright then, let's make teams. Peach and Link are captains."

"Okay then," Peach said, "I choose Samus."

"Roy!" Link said, "You're on my team."

"Marth, you're with us." Said Peach.

"Zelda, my dear, you're last." Teased Link. Zelda pouted. "Come on, Zelda!" The two teams got on either said of the net.

"Okay, we serve first!" Peach said.

"Hah, I don't think so." Link retorted

"Yeah? Well I do!" Peach declared.

"Really? Well well—"

"Why don't we settle this like civilized human beings?" Zelda said. "Rock Paper, Scissors. Best out of three."

"Fine!" The two hotheaded captains said in unison. The two made fists and waved them three times.

"Hah! My paper beats your rock!" Peach said.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid." They repeated the action. "Heh, scissors beats paper. It's not wise to play the same thing twice." Link said. They did it one last time. Peach beat Link again.

"It may not be wise to play the same thing twice, but playing it three times always stumps the enemy." She said.

"Alright alright, here's the ball." Link tossed it over the net to an unsuspecting Peach.

"EEK!"

"What now?"

"I BROKE A NAIL!"

"Oh no, Nayru forbid!" Link said. Peach pouted.

"FINE! LET'S START!" she threw the ball in the air and hit it hard with a closed fist. Peach had a killer overhand serve. "HAPPY?" The ball sailed over the net. Roy barely managed to bump it. Not quite making it over, Zelda expertly volleyed it over the net, winning her team the first point.

"Wow, nice one!" Link said. " I didn't know you were so good!"

"Well, sometimes loafing around the castle gets boring, and badminton isn't really my cup of tea, so I took up volleyball!"

"Really? Wow." Roy served the ball over the net. Marth volleyed it with great ease.

_My, Marth sure is an elegant player._ Thought Zelda.

_Wow, I've never seen Marth in action before!_ Samus thought. _He's so… poised_

_Wow, lotsa people are looking at me… did I something wrong?_ The ball reached Roy again; he spiked it over the net.

_Wow, I've never really seen Roy play sports. He so good! I guess having those strong arms and legs help… Hmmm…_

_Why is Link staring at me like that? It's freaking me out…_

_Oh my god. I must've broken at least six more nails. So much for that expensive French manicure._ All these thoughts were racing through the smashers minds.

_Oh, I wish I could dig like Marth._

_Man! I can't get over how Roy volleys the ball!_

_Oh screw the damn manicure; I'm going all out!_

_Has it been an hour yet? I'm itching to dive back into the water!_

"Game Point! We win!" Roy called. He and Link shared a high five. Zelda was shaking Marth's hand

"Good game. You're a very good player."

"Why thank you, Zelda."

"Waah! Samus! My nails are ruined!" Peach whined. Samus rolled her eyes.

"Okay! Let's all go swimming!" Zelda said. They six ran to into the lake. "Mmmm, nice, refreshing water." Zelda flopped into the water.

"Hey! Link said, "Let's swim out to that dock in the middle of the lake!"

"Yeah! And we can have a diving contest!" Roy said.

"That sounds like fun!" Samus said, "Come on girls!" They swam out to the little floating platform in the lake's centre.

"Watch this expert dive!" Marth said as he clambered onto the dock. Arms above his head, his legs coiled up, he sprang into the air and dove into the water headfirst. He re-emerged a few feet away.

"That's all fine and dandy," Link said "But why not add in a flip?" Getting a running start, the Hylian leaped into the air. He flipped his body and land headfirst into the water as well.

"Very nice, Link " Zelda said.

"Watch this monster wave!" Roy said. "CANNONBALL!" legs tucked in by his chest, Roy's body made contact with the water. The resulting wave knocked Peach off the dock.

"WAAH!" she cried, "Roy!"

"Sorry love." He said, his red hair now sopping wet. He doggy-paddled back to the dock.

"Let's see you do your best dive!" Link said.

"As you wish!" Roy jumped off the dock, getting more distance than height. As he entered the water, he merely went under as he skimmed the clear water. He went out quite a ways.

_Wow… that dive was beautiful… what's the matter with me? Why am I staring at Roy!_ Link felt guilty. Why was noticing Roy all of a sudden? They've each other for a long time and Link was never drawn to Roy like this._ Maybe cuz I've never seen him with his shirt off…_ All of a sudden, everyone was laughing.

"Hey, what happened?" Link asked. Then, he saw a pair of red, flowery shorts bobbing in the water.

"Roy lost his shorts!" Zelda said, eyes tearing in laughter.

"He tried his "straight down" dive." Peach said, between fits of hysteric laughter. Roy's face turned redder than his hair as he paddled towards is abandoning shorts. Link couldn't help but stare. Just then, Zelda elbowed him.

"You okay, hon?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay. You just sorta looked entranced. What's the matter? Like Roy's shorts? I believe he got them at West 49…"

"Oh, okay thanks." Roy climbed back onto the dock, still blushing. Peach hugged him, still giggling.

"Oh Roy, don't be so embarrassed!" His face grew a deeper red. "Oh! Oh, you're so cute!" She kissed him on the cheek. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about, you've got a great body." This wasn't helping Roy, so Peach gave up. Link smiled at Roy.

"You knucklehead!" Link said. Roy smiled, his face slowly returning to its normal colour.

"Hey look!" Marth said, "I see fish! We should come back here to fish one day!"

"Yeah!" Link said. Link loved to fish. Back home, he used to fish all the time at the pond by Lake Hylia.

"EW! WE'RE SWIMMING AMONGST THE LIKES OF THOSE SLIPPERY SLIMY THINGS! AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Peach screamed, dancing around like two-year-old does when he needs to go potty.

"Peach, why are you dancing around like that?" Zelda asked

"THEY'VE CONTAMINATED MY SKIN!"

"Oh Peach, really."

"NO LOOK ZELDA!" Peach pointed to her arm. Red splotches started to appear. "EEK!"

"It looks like an allergic reaction." Zelda said, matter-of-factly.

"From what? Water!" Marth said.

"No…."

"IT'S THE FISH!"

"Oh hush Peach, swimming with fish can NOT trigger an allergic reaction. It must've been something you ate. Roy, what did you put on Peach's burger?"

"Well, uh… let's see. Tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, onions—"

"ONIONS!" Peach shrieked. "I'M DEADLY ALLERGIC TO THOSE!"

"Oh… I-I didn't know."

"Wah! I'm getting all itchy!" Peach said, furiously scratching her body.

"Peach, be sensible! Stop scratching!" said Marth.

"No… too… itchy." Peach said.

"PEACH! IF YOU KEEP SCRATCHING YOURSELF YOU'LL WRECK YOUR BIKINI!" Zelda shouted. Peach immediately stopped. Zelda regained her composure. "Roy, if you would be so kind to escort Peach back too the hotel and find Dr. Mario?"

"Why ye—"

"NO!" Peach shouted indignantly, "YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE! JUST LOOK! MY TAN IS RUINED!" She jumped into the water.

"Peach!" Zelda cried, "What if Farore's name are you doing?"

"If I'm not allergic to fish, I'm going to swim to shore and find Dr, Mario myself." And so, the princess did as she said.

"Aw, shoot." Roy said. He kicked the ground.

"Oh, it wasn't your fault." Link said, "Peach is just a fussy eater. I'm sure she gets pampered back home in her castle."

Roy took comfort in Link's words. "Thanks."

"I don't trust her by herself," Zelda said. She gracefully dove into the water and quickly swam after Peach. That left Marth, Link, and Samus on the dock.

"It's almost four," Samus said, "Do you want to do a little workout with me Marth? Before the tournament tomorrow?"

"Sure." The two dove into the water and swam to shore." Link and Roy were left standing in the middle of the lake. Alone. The summer sun was still high in the sky. Link flopped down on the dock and shut his eyes.

"I'm going to work on my tan." He murmured. "Care to join me?"

The red-haired prince decided it was a good idea and he too lay down on the dock. The hot sun felt so good on his wet body. The two quickly fell asleep.

---

Link was in the stadium again, but there was no Master Hand this time. The stadium was desolate and empty.

"Oh Liiink." Cooed a voice behind him. He turned around. It was Zelda.

"Zelda," Link said, "What a pleasant surprise." Zelda ran up to Link. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the stands. She clambered onto the bleachers, dragging Link with her. She dropped Link in a seat. Sitting on his lap, she kissed him. _What soft, tender lips._ Link thought. The kiss grew more intense. Link's lips traveled from Zelda's mouth to her neck. She gave a sensual moan. "Mmmm." Link ran his hands through Zelda's hair. "Why is your hair wet?"

"Because we've been swimming," Said a sleepy voice.

Link's eyes flashed open. "ROY!"

Roy's eyes flashed open too "LINK!" Link lifted his head and realized in horror he was kissing Roy's neck. He was also sprawled out over Roy's body. "AH!" Link jumped off Roy at once, plunging into the cold water. "AAAAAAHHH!" Link felt the cold shock of the water. Roy rolled over to the other side of the dock so Link could get on. He scrambled back onto the dock.

"What just happened?" Link asked, horrified.

"I believe we were… kissing." Roy said, his face once again turning a shade of red.

Link sputtered in disgust. Although he had to admit, Roy's lips were very luscious and full. "Why?"

"Well, I assume you were dreaming of Zelda." Link nodded his head. "And I was dreaming of Peach… So, I guess we really got into our dreams and…"

"And that's freaky." Link said. Roy blushed again. _Shy isn't he. Cute. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!_ Link started smacking his head.

"Um, are you okay?"

"No. No. No. No. No. No." Link said between smacks.

"Um, Link?"

"Waah!" Link said and he and he threw himself into the water. He didn't come back up. Link was sort of suspended in the water. _What's wrong with me?"_ He thought, bobbing in the water. _I'm not supposed to like Roy. I'm not supposed to like _any_ guy for that matter. I'm supposed to like girls! Like Zelda! Of course I love Zelda! I was dreaming about her. I was just so caught up in my dream, I kissed Roy be accident… that doesn't mean I like him._ Feeling somewhat better, Link re-surfaced.

"Oh, thank goodness," Roy said, "I thought you drowned!" He held out a hand to help Link up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little creeped out."

"Yeah, me too. Can we just forget this? You were of dreaming Zelda; and I was dreaming of Peach. That's that. There's nothing between us." Link agreed.

"Hmmm… well, I think I'm going to go back to the hotel."

"I'm going to stay here for a bit." Said Roy. Link swam off." Roy was thinking about what he had just said._ "Can we just forget this? You were of dreaming Zelda; and I was dreaming of Peach. That's that. There's nothing between us." _There was only one thing...

_Roy wasn't dreaming about Peach.

* * *

_

Oooooooh! just who WAS he dreaming about then? Of course, only i know, but you as the reader are free to make assumptions. i hope you liked that chapter. at 2,333 words long, it is, i believe, my longest chapter yet, but feel free to correct me if im wrong. please ignore what i said about the end nearing. THE STORY IS FAR FROM OVER! lol. well, not OUTRAGEOUSLY far, but further than i first estimated. so ya. i wont waste anymore time. it is 4:54AM and i am very tired. much thnx to those who keep readin and reviewin! ciao!

oh! and by the way. roy's shorts are a reference to my own swimming shorts. red with white flowers that i indeed bought from West 49. on sale too! lol. well, thats all for now. bye.


	24. DID YOU EAT THE DILL PICKLE CHIPS?

howdy. well, did that last chapter surprise you? heh heh heh. well im pleased to inform you thatthis chapter will explain link's sudden liking to roy. this chapter contains such things as paranoid Kokiris, a stethoscope, laughing princesses, and most importantly, dill pickle chips. if you prefer a less funny, perhaps more depressing chapter, you should immediately close this window and find a more suitable story. you have been warned.

with all du respect,

HylianHero128

* * *

XXIV. "DID YOU EAT THE DILL PICKLE CHIPS?"

Young Link was in his room. Link was so scared. He wanted to tell Zelda about what Ganondorf said, but he didn't want to get killed. _He's watching me, wherever I go._ He thought. He was right. Everywhere he went that day, he could feel Ganondorf's dark presence. It chilled him to the bone. There was a knock at his door.

"Wh-wh-who is it?" Said Link, praying to the goddesses it wasn't Ganondorf.

"It's Ness. Can I come in?"

Link jumped up from his bed and hurriedly opened his door to let Ness in. As soon as he walked in, Link shut the door and locked it.

"So what's up?" Asked Ness, "What happened at the lake earlier today?"

"Just felt sick…. So I came back to the hotel." Ness was doubtful.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and I don't wanna give it to you, so you'd better leave."

"Oh, okay." Ness solemnly opened the door and left.

Link didn't want to send his friend off like that, but he didn't want people questioning him. He was risking leaking out what he wasn't supposed to tell. Feeling hopeless, he kneeled beside his bed. Hands together, he looked upwards. "Din, Nayru, Farore. What am I to do?"

---

"DR. MARIO! DR. MARIO!" Peach screamed as she ran through the halls.

"PEACH!" Zelda yelled, trailing behind Peach, "THERE MUST BE A BETTER WAY TO DO THIS!"

"DRASTIC TIMES CALL FOR DRASTIC MEASURES! DR. MARIO!"

Dr. Mario was strolled out of an elevator and into the lobby. He could hear someone's screams echoing through the hall. "What the goomba is going on?"

From a hallway came a frantically screaming Peach in a bikini, skin all red and blotchy. Following her was Zelda, also in a bikini, waving her arms and yelling at Peach. Peach caught sight of Dr. Mario and dashed up to him.

"DOC! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" She cried.

Zelda ran up behind her, panting. "She's suffering from an allergic reaction."

"From what?" Dr. Mario asked, opening his case.

"Onions"

"Dear me." He said, pulling out a stethoscope. He held it to Peach's stomach and several other places.

"Tell it to me straight doc. Am I going to die?"

"Hmm. It doesn't seem to be a food allergy." He said. "At least not onions. Think back. What else did you eat today?"

"Well, some chips… some—"

"CHIPS?" Zelda said, "WHAT FLAVOUR?"

"Um… Dill Pickle?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zelda screamed

"Is there something you'd like to tell us Princess Zelda?" Dr. Mario said.

"Well, uh... Not really."

"ZELLIE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THOSE CHIPS?"

"Dr. Mario, if I could have a word alone with the princess." Zelda said, ushering Peach into an elevator. The doors closed behind them.

"ALL RIGHT. YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT IN GOD'S NAME YOU PUT IN THOSE CHIPS!" Peach said.

"Well, you see. I was talking to Marth last night about him not having a girlfriend, and I felt really sorry for him. So, I found out he and Samus both like Dill Pickle chips. I bought a bag, then sprinkled the chips with a mild love powder and I—"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WE ALL LIKE THOSE CHIPS! EVERYONE WAS EATING THEM!"

"Oh… I didn't know that. I personally find them utterly disgusting. Anyways, it was my only hope to get Marth and Samus together."

"SO WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE EAT THOSE CHIPS? HUH? FALL IN LOVE WITH THE FIRST PERSON WE SEE? IF SO, WHY DIDN'T I FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYONE? WHY AM I ALL BLOTCHY?"

"Well, I guess the powder wasn't strong enough for your strong will, so it had a negative effect on your body."

Both were silent.

"So… what's gonna happen to Link and Roy?"

"What?"

"They ate the chips too. I wonder who the first person they saw was…"

---

Link couldn't stop thinking of Roy. His cute red hair, his toned muscles, his—

"LINK!" Zelda was banging on Link's door. Link opened it and Zelda and Peach scrambled into the room.

"What's going on?"

"DID YOU EAT THE DILL PICKLE CHIPS?" Zelda barked.

"What?" Link was still thinking of Roy.

"WERE YOU EATING DILL PICKLE CHIPS TODAY?"

"Uh, yeah, while we were eating lunch. The bowl was right in the middle of the table; everyone was eating them. Why?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF DIN!"

"Zelda sprinkled love powder on the chips." Peach said, smirking, and scratching her ever so itchy leg. "So, who did you look at first?"

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED?" A wave of relief washed over Link. So he wasn't gay. He was just under the influence of dill pickle chips… er, I mean the love powder.

"Why?" Zelda said, "Who did you look at?"

"…Roy."

The two princesses exploded with laughter. They sank to the floor snorting and laughing. Zelda was pounding the floor with her fist and Peach was clutching her stomach.

"Oh shut up." Link said, "How long does the stuff last for anyways?"

Zelda slowly pulled herself up from the ground and regained calmness. "Seventy-two hours."

"THREE DAYS?"

"I'm sorry Link." Zelda said, fighting back her laughter.

"Come on, Zelda." Peach said, "We'd better go tell Roy. I wonder who he looked at…"

The two princesses scampered off, giggling madly.

_Sweet Nayru… _Link thought._ I'm going to have a crush on Roy for three days!_

---

Roy was lying on his bed. For some reason, he could think of nothing else but Link and what happened at the lake. _To think I was even DREAMING about him… there's something wrong with me… hmm, my stomach hurts._ There was a knock at his door. _Oh joy! It's Link!_ Roy thought happily _…There IS something wrong with me…_ He got up from his bed and opened the door. His heart sank when he saw Zelda and Peach.

"Whoa, Peach! You're looking more like a tomato now!"

Peach didn't care. "WE'VE GOT BIG NEWS!"

"What?"

Zelda giggled. "Roy, after eating your first dill pickle chip today, who did you look at first?"

"Umm, I believe it was Link… I was looking at his funny earrings."

The two princesses looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Oh this is priceless!" Zelda squealed.

"Why?"

Peach explained how Zelda sprinkled love dust on the ships.

"…So what you're telling me is… Link and I are going to… _like each other_ for three days?"

"Yes!" Peach squealed.

"But what about you girls?"

"Well, Zellie hates dill pickle chips, so she didn't eat any, and I was strong strong-minded to be overcome with that silly powder. Don't worry, I won't mind if I see you and Link smooching the next few days." She said winking.

Roy's face grew hot. "Now listen here. Link and I will not—"

"Oh Roy," Peach said, "You'll see." She skipped away, closely followed by Zelda. Roy was left standing in the doorway. He was utterly speechless.

Zelda and Peach were skipping down the halls.

"I'm assuming Marth and Samus looked at eachother after eating the chips."

"Oh definitely," Zelda said, "I was closely watching their behaviour. But I was totally oblivious to Link and Roy!"

"But Zellie, after the three days, Marth and Samus wont love eachother anymore!"

"Ah, but that's the thing. If the two who look at each other share and enjoy their feelings, the love may continue after the effect of the powder has worn off."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen to Link and Roy. I can live with three days, but losing my Roy to another guy forever is just… Uuuggh, the thought is unbearable."

Zelda laughed. "We'll see what happens."

* * *

well, what do yo think? huh? huh? what do you think? pretty good huh? lol. i hope you readers are happier now knowing that roy and link aren't getting together. sorry to dissappoint those who wanted that though... well, im looking forward to writing the next chapter, ROUND TWO! my plan is to include the whole round in one chapter. wich me luck, lol. CiAo! REMEMBER, REVIEW:P


	25. No One Will Ever Take You Away From Me

hello hello hello!double H 128 is here again, with another update: chapta 25. not much happens in this chapter, but there's a lot of crying and yelling involved. Roy and Link's feelings for one another only get more intense as the love dust sinks in. Zelda also discovers something that she missed that could mean the end of her relationship. How do the princesses cope with their boyfriends hitting on eachother? can the two boys control their behaviour? lol, rest assured, nothing really crazy happens here. well, ive already said tooo much, so before i give away the whole story u'd better start readin!

* * *

XXV. No one will ever take you away from me!

Link was still in shock. How could this happen to him? The next few days were going to be a little weird for both Link and his temporary lover. Link heard a key slide into the doorknob and as the door opened, Zelda walked into the room.

"Hey Link." She said quietly.

"Hey…."

Zelda walked over to the bed Link was sitting on. "You okay honey?"

Link grunted in response

Zelda squeezed Link tight as she wrapped her arms around him to hug him.

"I love you."

Link didn't say anything. He was merely staring at the rug in front of him.

"Sorry about the chips. I didn't know you liked dill pickle. I thought you liked all dressed."

"Maybe you'd know if you cared more about me." Link said bitterly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Link! What are you saying?"

"I'm going to shower." Without another word, Link got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Link I—" Zelda heard a click as Link locked the bathroom door. _He never locks the door…_ Zelda crossed the room to a desk. She pulled out a huge book from one of the drawers. It was a book full of spells Impa gave her for eleventh birthday. The day she met Link. No one knew about it but Impa and Zelda. It had all kinds of weird spells in it; for any occasion too. Spells only the Sheikah knew of. Zelda ran her finger down the table of contents, which was written in Ancient Hylian. "Love Spells and Potions, page three-thousand-and-seventy-two." Zelda murmured. She flipped through the worn pages of the spell book. "Aha. Love Dust, Strength level 3." Zelda skimmed over the ingredients and found the "effects" paragraph. "…the effect of the powder should last three days. However, if two people look at eachother and deeply enjoy their feelings for one another, there is a good chance they will continue to feel those feelings well after the spell has worn off. Be warned, though some will still love those who they did before consuming the powder, some have been known to stop loving them entirely, thinking only of the person they looked at…DEAR FARORE! WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

---

Link was in the shower. As he scrubbed his body, he was once again thinking of a certain red-haired prince. _I wonder who he looked at. I hope it was me… okay this is pathetic; I need to stop thinking of Roy. It's only three days, and then after that, I'm gonna think I was a total retard thinking up all this crap. _Still Link couldn't wrench his mind from Roy…

---

Peach was applying some ointment that Dr. Mario prescribed on her skin. The telephone rang. Peach answered it to hear a frazzled Zelda on the other end of the line.

"PEACH! WE REALLY NEED TO TALK!"

"Um, okay."

"Okay. So I was reading though my spell book, and I found there was something I overlooked."

Peach was struck with horror. "OH MY GOD WHAT?"

"Well, it says here that that if a person consumes the powder, they may forget about everyone they truly love and think only of the person they looked at."

"Forever?"

"Well, I don't know. Some of this book is hard to translate."

"What do you mean? Did you get the French Edition by accident?"

"No. It's written in Ancient Hylian."

"Oh that's great." Peach said. "So are you telling me Roy might not love me anymore?"

"I really don't know Peach I—"

"I'M GOING TO CHECK RIGHT NOW!" Not even bothering to hang the phone up, Peach dropped it on her bed and bolted out of her room. She raced down to the hall. She screeched to a halt by the elevators. She started to frantically jab at the "down" button, but the elevator was taking its time. Frustrated, Peach dashed to the stairs. She flew down the landings until she reached the third floor. She scrambled down the hall, ploughing through Yoshi, Nana, Popo and Jigglypuff. She finally reached Roy's room. With both fists, she rapped on the door with all her might.

Roy, who was enjoying another nap, awakened with a start, leapt from his bed and rushed to open the door. "Wha—"

"ROY DO YOU LOVE ME?"

"What?" Roy said, still half-asleep.

Peach took a hold of Roy's shoulders and shook him. "DO YOU LOVE ME?"

"Why of course Peachy."

"OH THANK GOD!" Peach squeezed Roy with all her might.

"Good lord, Peach. What are you doing?"

"HUGGING YOU!"

"Why so tightly?"

"SO NO ONE ELSE CAN TAKE YOU!"

"What?"

"WAH! WHATEVER HE SAYS, I LOVE YOU MORE!"

"Who now?"

"LINK!"

"Oh dear…" Roy dragged Peach inside. "Listen, Peach. No spell, nor potion nor love dust will ever stop me from loving you."

"Oh Roy…"

"Peach Toadstool, I love you."

Peach broke out in tears. "Oh I love you too!" She hugged Roy again. "And no one will ever take you away from me!"

"But Peach, you must understand that this love dust will somewhat impact our relationship for the next three days."

"I know."

"But I promise you, I will NOT be kissing Link."

Peach smiled. "Thank you." To hear Roy say that was music to Peach's ears.

"Shall we head down to the dining room for dinner?"

"Yes, I'm famished!" Peach and took Roy's arm and together, they went downstairs.

---

Zelda was lying facedown on the bed, screaming into a pillow. She was crying. She just lost her one true love. _How could I be so STUPID! This was all my doing! I should have never meddled in Marth's love life. It's just like when Ganondorf almost conquered Hyrule. It's all my fault! It's always my fault! _"GODDESSES WHY?" She wailed at the ceiling "WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ME? I CAN'T HANDLE THE TRIFORCE OF WISDOM! TAKE IT BACK, I DON'T WANT IT!" Zelda was sobbing. She collapsed on the bed.

"Zelda? What's going on in there?" Peach called from the other side of the door.

_Good heavens! It's Peach! What is she going to think hearing me yelling at the ceiling?_ Wiping her tears, Zelda got up to answer the door. As it swung open, she saw Peach and Roy, arm-in-arm. _Ah, good. The dust still hasn't effected Roy's affections for Peach._

"Oh Peach. You're looking much better now." Zelda said

"Zelda?" Roy said, "Why were you yelling at the goddesses?"

"Oh it's nothing." Zelda said, looking at her feet.

"Zellie, what is it?" Peach asked?

Tears were welling up in the Hylian Princess's eyes, but the other two couldn't see. "I'm fine." She said, voice quavering.

"Zelda, are you crying?" Peach asked.

She gave a big sniffle.

"Zelda!" Peach hugged the tearing princess.

"It's all my fault." Zelda said.

"What is?" Peach said.

"ALL THIS!" Zelda said, angry at herself. "With Roy, and Link, and your skin getting all blotchy. I should never have bought those chips. I should never have done anything!" Zelda sobbed again.

"Zelda! How could you say that? You were only trying to help! You didn't plan for this to happen!"

"But… but I could have prepared more. I could've, I don't know, foreseen the future to see if this was a good idea!"

"Zelda, you know you can only see things in you dreams." The Mushroom Princess was right. Zelda just stood there, sniffling, as Peach hugged her.

"S-say." Roy said quietly, "Where's Link?"

Zelda sobbed even louder.

"OH ROY!" Peach yelled, kicking his shin, "Do you really think this is the time?"

"SNIFF, He's showering right now. You can wait for him inside." Zelda moved out of the doorway and Roy entered.

"INSIDE THE ROOM! NOT THE BATHROOM!" Zelda shrieked.

"Oh." Roy said. He sat in a chair by the wall, humming and impatiently tapping his foot.

"Zelda. This isn't your fault. It was just a big accident! My skin will heal in twelve hours. Link and Roy will stop loving each other in three days—"

"But that's the thing!" Zelda cried, "Link doesn't love me anymore!"

"Nonsense."

"It's true. He didn't say hi to me. Didn't say anything! He didn't even say "I love you" when I did.

"He's just in shock. He's probably—"

"AND HE EVEN LOCKED THE BATHROOM DOOR! HE NEVER DOES!"

"He doesn't?" Roy said, eyes aglow.

"Good god Roy!" Peach exclaimed, "You're not thinking of sneaking into the bathroom while Link's showering, do you? That's positively gross!"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Roy said sheepishly. Just then, the doorknob turned.

"LINK!" Zelda shrieked, "PUT A TOWEL ON! ROY AND PEACH ARE HERE!"

"Roy!" Link said excitedly

"Good god!" Zelda said. She zapped herself into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Link's waist. "You are NOT going out there to see Roy while you're NAKED!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Zelda gave Link two firm slaps. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!

Link was stunned for a moment. "Y-you're right… Goddesses, what's gotten into me?"

Zelda was so relieved. Link hadn't totally forgotten about her.. "Link, I know that right now, you're feeling very strong feelings for Roy. But you've got to understand, they're fake! You don't really love him!"

Link sighed. "I know. It's just so hard!"

"Link. Look at me. You are strong. You saved Hyrule! Defeated Ganondorf! Rescued me! You are a hardened warrior, and you can't let some dinky love dust to screw up your whole life!"

"You're right…"

"Good. Now, can I trust you with going out and getting your clothes yourself, or am I going to have to do it for you?"

"No, I'll manage." Link unlocked the bathroom door. Peach and Roy were sitting on the bed. As soon as Link walked out, Roy's eyes fixed onto him, staring hungrily.

Peach clamped her hands over his eyes, scowling.

Link tried not to look at Roy as he went to the dresser. He picked out his clothes and re-entered the bathroom. Roy was dismayed when he heard the lock click again.

"So Zelda," Peach said, "Care to join us for dinner?"

"Sure, why not. A good hearty meal is just what I need after such a long day."

"Yeah, lots has happened today." Roy said. The three thought back to what they did that day. "Today's a day I certainly wont forget."

Link emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh Link!" Zelda said, "Do you want to have dinner Peach and Roy tonight?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Roy smiled. "Excellent!"

They all got up and left the room.

Just then, Zelda saw Samus going down the stairs. "Oh, Samus!" But Samus didn't hear. "Ooh, come one Peach, let's catch up to her and invite her and Marth to dinner!" The two princesses dashed off in pursuit of the bounty hunter.

Roy and Link were walking down the hall, side-by-side. With the princesses gone, Link felt a little worried. Worried that something might happen between him and Roy.

Roy reached out and grabbed Link's hand.

Link gasped, but didn't pull back. _He's just holding my hand. Nothing dangerous._

Roy sighed. "Man, I'm so tired."

"Lean on me." Link said.

Roy rested his head on Link's shoulder as they continued to walk down the halls. "Link."

"Yes Roy?"

"Thanks for being such a great friend."

"No problem." Link was stroking Roy's head. They both gave a contented sigh._ Nothing's going to happen. Just stay cool.

* * *

im sorry i went back on my promise. either next chapter OR the chapter after that i'll write about the second round. if its the chapter after the next chapter, the next chap will be very short. ill try to have them up at the same time, so i dont keep u guys waitin. well, thats it. keeping writin, readin, and reviewin!_

ps. CSI is a good show

just thought id share.


	26. Twas the Night Before the Second Round

Greetings. a thousand pardons for delaying so long! to make up, here's a special 3 chapter update extravaganza! FIVE THOUSAND TWO-HUNDRED AND FIFTY THREE WORDS OF NON-STOP SMASH BROS. ACTION! The bulk of that being chapter 28. what comes in the chapters before? not much. the only reasoni wrote chapter 26 was to include something that would help zelda find out what y. link was hiding. that however slipped my my mind and made this chapter almost useless. for those looking zeldaxlink again, however, will find a little goody at the closing of this chapter ;-)

* * *

XXVI. 'Twas the night before the Second Round

Roy, Link, Zelda and Peach were sitting in the lounge after a good long meal. Link decided that he would try something new for dinner… unfortunately, that "something new" was escargots. After almost vomiting all over Peach, Link decided to order a steak. Peach and Zelda were sulking, for their attempt to invite Samus to dinner proved futile.

"Such a shame," Peach said to Zelda, "I really want to know how they're hitting it off!"

"Oh we'll get her!" Zelda said, "One of these days we'll--"

"What are you girls gabbing about?" Roy asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Then stop chattering," Link said huffily, "We're _trying_ to play a game of Go-Fish! Got any sixes?"

"Go fish!"

"Damn… Care to join us ladies?"

"Go-Fish? Really now, you're way too old to be playing that!" Peach said.

"Aw, but it's fun!" Roy said, "Any aces?"

"ARGH! Third time in a row!"

Peach sighed. "Well, suit yourselves. I'm going to make some tea and head upstairs."

"Hmm…" Roy said, "I could use some tea." Roy got up and joined Peach as they walked to the kitchen.

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link. "It's been a long day," She yawned, "What say we head off to bed?"

"But Roy and I—"

"I doubt Roy will be coming back." Zelda said.

Link gave a hopeless sigh. "Fine, you win. Let's go." Link put the deck of cards back in the box, and left it on the table. As Link got up, Zelda clutched his shoulders.

"Wouldn't mind dragging me to the room, would you? I'm exhausted. Especially after running around the hotel with Peach."

"Fine by me." Link headed upstairs, the Hylian Princess dragging sleepily behind him.

She inhaled deeply, catching some strange scent. "Link? Are you wearing your cologne?"

"Um... no…" Link said. He was rarely without his expensive cologne applied generously on his chest. Zelda was puzzled. _Where have I smelt that before? Wait… could it be?…_ "Link, were you hugging Roy?"

"Um… no…" Link said, quieter.

"Yes you were Link! I can smell him on your shirt!"

"W-we weren't hugging!" Link stammered, "He was leaning on my shoulder. You're not the only tired one in this whole hotel."

"YOU TWO WERE SNUGGLING!" Zelda shrieked.

"W-well I—"

"That's kinda cute…"

"What?"

"I said, that's kind of cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah… but that doesn't I'm letting you snuggle with him all the time. That's the last time, okay?" Zelda was grinning, but Link couldn't see this. He was blushing, and thankfully, Zelda couldn't see. The finally reached their room. As they entered, Link headed for the bathroom.

"Are you showering again?" Zelda said incredulously.

"Just a quick one," Link said, "If I don't shower before I sleep, my hair will be all poofy in the morning."

Zelda sighed as Link entered the bathroom. This time, he didn't lock the door. Hell, he didn't even close it all the way. Zelda smiled. _It's good to have you back._ She flopped onto the fluffy king-sized bed. _Mmmm, comfy._ Her eyelids were drooping and sleep was seizing her.

---

Link was blow-drying his hair. _Heehee, silky smooth hair!_ Link loved his hair, very much indeed. Finally finished, he put his blow dryer away and left the bathroom. He saw Zelda, fast asleep on the bed. Link liked watching Zelda sleep. She was so beautiful while she was sleeping. Wearing nothing but a towel, he crawled onto the bed and hugged the princess.

She awoke and saw her handsome boyfriend beside her, enveloping her in his smooth, muscular arms. "I love you Link."

"I love you too."

"Link… you're not wearing anything?" Zelda said, sleepily

"Just a towel."

Zelda was getting hot. "Just a towel?" She said curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing… say, I'm really feeling tired. Can you help me out of my dress?"

"Sure." Link reached behind Zelda. He fumbled around a bit, trying to unlace her dress. Then, he pulled her dress off. "Should I stop here?"

"No… And let me help you out of that towel. The remainder of their clothes were thrown off the bed. Zelda had only seen Link naked a few hours ago, but she didn't stop to acknowledge it. Now she could. Link immensely enjoyed seeing his beloved unclothed as well. "When was the last time we—"

"Four days."

"That's too long…"

"I agree." Link said hungrily.

I'm sure you know what happens now… let's just leave it at that…

* * *

oh, how i luv to tease thee! lol. well, chap 27 is another failed attemptto aid zelda in her quest to squeeze the juicy secret fromlink. still very funny, and it's not too long, so please read it! 


	27. Breakfast Anyone?

XXVII. Breakfast Anyone?

It was early morning. The sun's first rays peeked over the rolling hills of Smash Bros. Estate. The robin sang its morning song. On this particular morning, two very tired Hylians blissfully slept in their cushy, over-sized bed, not to be disturbed by anything. Anything but…

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

Link jumped clear out of the bed and unto the floor. He lay they dazed as the telephone rang.

Zelda woke up somewhat more gracefully and quietly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes, Princess Zelda, this is Ronald Smash."

"What can I do you for?" Zelda said, not fully awake.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Pigs? What pigs?"

"I say, are you drunk? Or hungover?"

"No sir… You were saying?"

"Just making the scheduled wake-up call…"

"For what?" Zelda said, frustrated, "April Fools?"

"No… for the second round of the tournament…"

"DEAR NAYRU IS THAT TODAY!"

"Don't call me a kangaroo."

"What?"

"Didn't you call me a kangaroo?"

"No, I said 'Dear Nayru!'"

"Oh… who's that?"

"She's one of the three goddesses who created Hyrule. We worship them"

"Now's not the time for religious ceremonies. You need to wake up. The second round commences soon."

"Yes sir…"

"I'll see you and Link at the stadium, eight-thirty sharp!"

"Yes. Thank you." Zelda hung up, only to have the phone ring again. "WHAT NOW?" Zelda said, irritated.

"Try some coffee, I find it works better than tea for waking me up."

"Right. Good bye."

But before she could hang up, Ronald spoke up again. "I've had complaints from other smashers, particularly Fox, whose room is just beneath yours. If you could keep it down while your, erm… fooling around."

"Oh." Zelda's face was scarlet red, "Um... sure." She hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Link get dressed."

"But who was that?"

"Ronald Smash. He's waking us up for the second round of the tournament today."

"Oh damn it. I forgot about that."

"Me too. What ever happened to the reminder note that they'd lay on our beds?"

Link had an idea. He searched the blankets, and soon enough, he found the crumpled, torn remains of the all-important reminder note. "Meet at the stadium, eight-thirty sharp. This being the second round of the tournament, it is crucial for those who won in the first round to participate in this round. Expect a wake-up call at seven o'clock."

"Well, at least we got an extra hour's sleep." Zelda said. "Last time, we had to wake up at six." Zelda said, pulling a dress on.

"I couldn't really tell the difference."

"Me neither. Gosh, we prepared well."

"Heh."

"Link, get dressed."

"Oh. Right." They slipped into battle attire (yes, a dress counts as battle attire for Zelda) and marched down to the dining room. When they reached the dining room, they saw Peach, who was facedown in her porridge, fast asleep. No sign of Roy. That is until they went to wake Peach up. They found Roy had slipped out of his chair and was under the table, snoring away.

"Erm… Peach?" Zelda said, tapping her shoulder.

Peach jerked her head out of her breakfast, spraying everyone with porridge. "I SWEAR OFFICER IT WASN'T ME!"

"Peach?"

"Oh Zelda. It's you…" Peach yawned. "Ready for the tournament today?"

"No."

"Good, cuz I'm not either!" Peach gave a cheerful smile.

"Roooy!" Link called into the redhead's ear, to no avail. He reached up to grab a glass of water from the table. Without giving much thought into what he was about to do, he proceeded to pour the glass's contents on Roy's face.

Startled,Roy instinctively tried to stand up, banging his head on the table. Roy screamed out a number of harsh profanities.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Ooh." Roy groaned, clutching his head, "What'd you do that for dumbass?"

"Just waking you up."

Roy grunted. He crawled out from under the table and plopped himself in his chair. He picked up his fork and continued to eat his omelette.

"Link," Zelda said, "Do you want an energy shake?"

"YES!"

"Peach, Roy?"

"YES!"

Zelda walked into the kitchen to get the shake mix. She re-emerged carrying four packets of strawberry flavoured energy drink mixes. "They ran out of vanilla, and the chocolate tastes disgusting. Just pour in your milk and stir."

"Thanks, love." Link said, taking his packet. He poured its whitish-pink contents into a glass of milk and slurped it up. "Mmmm."

Peach and Roy did the same.

"Are you sure this is strawberry? It tastes more like Pepto Bismol." Roy said.

"Does it say 'Pepto Bismol' on the packet?" Zelda said, testily

"Well, no. I—"

"No, it says 'strawberry'. That's S-T-R-A-W-B-E-R-Y. If you're so picky, get your own shake next time."

"…you missed an 'r'."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?"

"Whoa, Zelda. Lighten up." Peach said.

"Looks like it's that time of month again…" Link said.

"Why you little—"

An old grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed.

"Eight o'clock," Roy said, "We'd better get moving." He downed the last of his shake and hurriedly rushed out of the room with Peach, scared that he would get yelled at again.

Zelda sighed. "Come on, Link. Let's go."

* * *

well well? funny was it not? its not? that makes me sad... :'-( o well, next comes the big three thousand word chapter! 


	28. Tragic Tales of Laser Guns and Bounty

YES IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

(cue extravagant orchestral fanfare)

ROUND TWO!

and the elusive help that zelda so deperately needs to find out young link's secret

as well as tragic tales of laser guns and bounty hunters!

and, an added twist to the tournament!

ENJOY!

* * *

XXVIII. ROUND TWO, PART ONE: Tragic Tales of Laser Guns and Bounty Hunters.

Zelda and Link entered the stadium. Link joined up with Roy and Marth. Zelda saw Young Link all by himself. He looked different. His eyes were darting all over the place, a petrified look on his face. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Ness went up to him to say 'hi'. _Something is definitely wrong with that child, and I intend to find out what._ She walked over.

"Z-Zelda!" Young Link exclaimed.

"Hey Link, I—"

"No! NO! NOOO!" Link screamed as he ran away.

"Wait! Link!"

Young Link ran straight out of the stadium. _No. Can't. Tell. Zelda._

Zelda just stood there, confused. "What is up with him?"

_Need help?_

Zelda screamed, "AAAHH! WHAT THE?"

_Calm down. Yeesh, all you Hylians are so jumpy._

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?"

_Be silent! This is Mewtwo._

"Whowho?"

_Mewtwo, you know, the great psychic Pokémon? Ringing any bells?_

The Hylian princess said not a word.

_Oh nevermind. Anyways, I am telepathically contacting you._

"You can do that?"

_Yes…_

"Then why can't I? I'm psychic."

_You can! Try._

"Um... How?"

_Just think._

_Just think? This guy is nuts._

_See! You did it!_

"I did?"

_Yes!_

_Oh… so that's how you do it. So, you mean to tell me, everything I've thought while here, you've heard?_

_Well, no. I choose when I want to listen._

_Oh… why didn't I ever learn this?_

_I suppose you're too young._

_What? I'm nineteen!_

_That's nothing. My two hundred and seventy-sixth birthday comes this week!_

"WHOA!"

A few people looked at Zelda.

"Oh, uh… hi!" She sheepishly smiled. _I must've looked really silly standing here talking to myself._

_You did._

_Say, where are you?_

"Behind you."

Zelda screamed. She spun around to find a tall, purple, cat-like creature. "Really, you should make an effort to not scare the living daylights out of people."

"Sorry, bad habit."

"So… you said you could help me?"

"Yes. I sense you are troubled."

"_Sense?_ You _sensed_ I was in troubled? What, with like ESP?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that. Anyways, you want to find out what Link is hiding?"

"How can you help me there?"

"Well, being that he is not psychic, you can't talk to him telepathically. You can, however, read his thoughts."

"Read his thoughts? But isn't that invading his privacy?"

"To some degree, but I'm sure, in this case, he would be grateful if anything that you did so."

"I suppose you're right. So how do I go about doing it?"

"Make sure you can see him. He doesn't have to be looking at you, but keeping him in eyesight will help greatly. Focus on him. Think of nothing but him. In due time, you should start hearing his thoughts. They will be very scattered and random at first, but try to lock on to what you think is useful. Things will become clearer. Be warned though, this process can be very draining, I advise you to be well rested before reading his mind. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Sounds easier said than done, but I think I can manage." There was some silence before Zelda spoke again. "Say… what _have _you read from my mind during the tournament?"

"Not much. As I said, you can only read someone's mind when they are relatively close to you. Just anxious thoughts about if you will win or lose the tournament. You also think a lot about Link. You love him a lot don't you?"

Zelda blushed. "He is one of a kind, I'll say that."

"Yet you think of Marth a considerable amount too."

Zelda blushed at this. "He's a nice person."

To Zelda's immense relief, the two Smash Brothers entered the stadium, thus giving her an excuse to end her embarrassing conversation with Mewtwo.

"Welcome to the second round of the Smash Bros. Tournament!" Said Gerald. "I must say, I was very impressed by the showcase of exceptional fighting skills in the first round, and look forward to this round with great anticipation!"

"As you can see…" Ronald withdrew a large poster, with all the smashers arranged on a neat diagram, "Today will be quite interesting as we pitch you against eachother in the most widely of pairs."

The smashers huddled around the poster. At the foot of it, there were all the smashers listed, with half of them crossed out, obviously the losers of the first round. It then showed the names of the twelve that stood in the stadium that day, above which was a web of unlabeled lines, finally narrowing down to two vacant lines. The two vacant lines then led to two letters: MH, standing, undoubtedly for Master Hand.

"We've added a new twist. Each battle will be held in different parts of the Nintendo Universe! Which means you could find yourself battling in the depths of a distant Brinstar, or the heights of Icicle Mountain."

"How are we getting to those places?" Asked Roy

"Ah, good question. We shall be using a special teleportation system. Portals have been set up everywhere in the Nintendo Universe. Rest assured, the commute will do no harm and measures will be taken to make sure no one is left in, say the crumbling ruins of an ancient Hyrulean temple."

The smashers were buzzing with bewildered conversation amongst themselves.

"Enough chatter, Ronald." Gerald said briskly. "Rules are as last time. A two-minute match, gain a point for every KO you dish-out, lose a point for every time you are KO'd. Sudden Death matches will be in effect as well, should a draw occur. Now, let's have our first contestants!" He paused to examine the poster. "Roy and Peach." Both the Princess and the Prince were shocked to hear this.

"What? Why?" Peach managed to stammer.

"It's clearly written here." Ronald said, pointing to the poster. In the bottom left hand corner they could see printed: PEACH VS. PIKACHU. Next to that was KIRBY VS. Roy. Both Kirby's name and Pikachu's were crossed out and Roy and Peach's names were re-written above, in the SECOND ROUND section.

"Oh." Roy said.

"Well, let's get moving. You two, to the portals." Gerald pointed to two round, brown platforms, floating in the middle of the arena.

"But what about you?" Peach asked.

"We shall remain here. We can watch the match with cameras placed at all the fighting arenas."

"We're going alone?" Asked an apprehensive Peach.

"Certainly. You'll be fine. It has been tested and perfected. Step lively now, we're running behind schedule. I hope to end this before Lunchtime."

Roy and Peach stepped onto the brown platforms, which they found were emblazoned with the Smash Bros. insignia. A column of light surrounded both of them, and they found themselves being lifted into the air. In a heartbeat, the two royals vanished from sight.

Just as instantly as they disappeared, they had re-appeared at another pair of portals. Peach staggered off the round platform and stood there dazed. She was feeling a little dizzy, but it was better than she expected.

"You okay, love?" Asked a stunned Roy.

"Just fine. You?"

"A little dizzy. Where are we?" The two gaped at their alien surroundings. They were standing on a small log bridge, suspended high up over a waterfall, where they could see the occasional log float down. Beyond the waterfalls were two more hunks of land, slightly higher than the then they were standing on. "This place looks freaky." Roy said.

"It seems somehow familiar…" Peach said quietly. Just then a stout little bird on a red, flying carpet swooped down, causing Peach to fall over and scream. "OH MY GOD! IT'S A PIDGIT!"

"A what?" said Roy, arms above his head, swatting at the fluttering rug. "A fidget?"

"PIDGIT! WE'RE IN SUBCON!"

"Where?"

"Okay, here's the story. One fine day, Mario decided to go on a picnic, with Luigi and I. Father sent Toad along for my protection. A good lot he did, we wound up stumbling across some dark cave and into this godforsaken dream world.

From a loudspeaker hanging from a nearby tree bellowed the voice of an angry Ronald Smash. "GET A MOVE ON YOU TWO!"

"But I can't fight my sugar dumpling Roy!" Peach said.

"And I can't fight my little Peach pie!"

"YOU DIDN'T COME HERE FOR A PICNIC!"

"But! But—"

"How about this for incentive. The loser will be forced to take love dust while staring at Bowser!"

"OH NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Peach and Roy screamed."

"On my signal then. Take your places."

Peach gracefully hopped onto a log, and leaped off it to land softly on the elevated land.

Roy, on the other hand, was a sceptical of jumping onto the log, so he made a valiant leap for the edge and grabbed it. He pulled himself up.

"Okay then. Ready? GO!"

Peach jumped off the ground and proceeded to float over to Roy, who was charging up his sword for a Flare Blade.

As Roy glowed a violent shade of red, Peach pulled a turnip out of thin air and aimed it at Roy's head. With tremendous force, it hurtled towards him, and as it made contact, Roy lost concentration and his Flare Blade was broken. Infuriated that Peach interrupted his favourite move, he went into attack frenzy as he executed his Double-Edge Dance attack, striking Peach multiple times.

She retaliated with a slap. And another slap. Followed only by a dozen more.

Roy managed to block the last one and struck again with his sword. Peach flew backwards.

Back at the stadium, the smashers watched the battle intently on a large television screen.

"What are those numbers at the bottom?" Asked Link.

"Show's the percentage of damage each smasher has." Ronald said, informatively.

"How does it work?" Zelda asked, intrigued.

"It's a very complex system. Complex yet effective. Ooh! Nice move from Peach!"

Peach had whipped out her tennis racket and sent Roy flying into the wall. He got caught in the waterfall and was brought down to its watery depths.

Much smoke and light erupted from the place where he fell, and somehow, Roy returned on a mysterious metal platform. Wasting no time, he jumped off the platform and took a mighty swipe at Peach. She was knocked back again, further this time. She slipped off the edge but managed to grab it again to haul herself back up. She tripped Roy up with a low kick and then she stabbed him with her parasol, throwing him up in the air. With a well-planned Peach bomber, Roy was sent off the stage again.

However, as all the other smashers could see, Peach had acquired a considerable amount of damage points and it wasn't long before Roy smashed her clear into the sky. The score was now two to one, in favour of Peach. As the smashers at the stadium had a television screen showing the battle, another one was situated on the battle stage to show the score and time remaining. Thirty seconds left, Roy had to act quickly. He heard a light thump behind him, and he found a strange little object sitting there. He picked it up and examined it. He noticed on movable part. He pulled it and a green beam of light shot out one end and hit Peach, who jumped and screamed.

"Ooh. I like this weird thing!" Roy said with a stupid grin. He pulled the trigger over and over again, still as amused as the last time it happened, as Peach flailed around in the air with each oncoming beam. Roy pulled the trigger again, only to hear a faint click. He tried again, to no avail. "I broke it." He said sadly. He looked down, mournfully at his beloved Ray Gun.

Peach saw her chance to sneak up from behind. She crept up behind Roy, but before she could lash out her golf club, Roy had tossed the Ray Gun over his shoulder. Peach soared away on impact, therefore making the score even.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! TIME!"

Peach floated back to earth on the recovery platform. "That was so cheap!" She cried, as she jumped off.

"I know," said Roy, "Only sixteen shots!"

"AW! Hmph!" Peach turned her back on her boyfriend."

"SUDDEN DEATH!" Bellowed the loudspeaker

"What? Ah!" Peach shrieked. "No! I'm not ready!"

"Ready?"

"No no! I said I wasn't!"

"GO!"

Roy lunged at Peach, and she hurtled out of the fighting area.

"GAME!"

"Yay!" Said Roy, doing a little victory dance.

"This game's winner is: Roy!" Said Gerald through the loudspeaker as a short orchestral fanfare sounded.

Peach was fuming. Before stomping onto a portal, she whipped out a turnip and chucked it at Roy's head. She then disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Wait Peach!" Cried Roy. He hopped onto a portal and teleported back to the stadium.

Peach had jumped off the platform and stalked off, pushing past Link. Another person materialized on the other portal, and Link ran up to give Roy a big hug.

"Erk! Link what are you doing?"

"You're back!" Link cheered, squeezing Roy even tighter.

Zelda appeared behind Link, and proceeded to drag him away by the ear, sputtering curses. "…No good dirty rotten…"

"Hey!" Link cried, squirming. "What's that for, OW!"

"Ahem!" Ronald Smash cleared his throat. Next is… Aha, Mewtwo and Bowser. Onto the portals now."

"Uh… I'm not gonna fit." Bowser said, eyeing the brown platform.

"Nonsense. Just stand on one foot."

"But happens if I fall along the way?"

"Oh for heavens sake. Can _somebody _do something for our large friend here?"

"Here." Zelda sighed. With a wave of her arm, the platform doubled in size.

"Hurry up now!" Ronald said.

Mewtwo and Bowser stepped onto the portals. In an instant, they were teleported to another strange land. The television had informed the smashers that Bowser and Mewtwo were in Jungle Japes.

Gerald spoke into a microphone. "Take your positions. Ready? GO!"

Bowser lumbered towards Mewtwo, but he expertly teleported to the other side of the stage.

Mewtwo taunted Bowser as he stood on the small wooden platform. Bowser jumped for Mewtwo, but fell short and plummeted into the rapids below. Mewtwo let out an evil cackle. He effortlessly floated across the gap and started to charge a Shadow Ball, which he quickly lashed out when Bowser reappeared. Bad move. As Mewtwo soon realized, you can't hit someone right after they've gotten off the recovery platform. Makes for some really cheap hits. Completely unfazed, Bowser stomped right over to Mewtwo, grabbed him by the chest, and threw him onto the ground. As he lay there, thrashing his arms about, Bowser landed on top of him belly first. As he got up, he decided to flame broil the psychic Pokémon. He kept at it for quite some time, thoroughly enjoying watching Mewtwo suffer. He enjoyed it so much; he did it for two straight minutes.

"5! 4! 3!--"

"Huh?"

"1! TIME! This game's winner is: Mewtwo."

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA THIS SUCKER!"

"Points are awarded for KO's only."

"BUT I--"

"No matter what the circumstances."

Infuriated, Bowser punched Mewtwo, who being damaged so much, flew far, far away.

Bowser stomped to his oversized portal and teleported back to the stadium.

Mewtwo was now tumbling down the river at a dangerously high speed. Swerving around rocks and logs, he managed to zap himself back to the battle stage. He floated over to the portal.

Back at the stadium, Zelda was talking to Samus.

"Samus, are you okay?"

"Y-y-yes." She said, trembling.

"Nervous?"

"More like terrified. Tell me, are all the things true about Ganondorf?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Ganondorf! I'm fighting him! Is it true? Is he really that bad?"

"Well, er… I've never really fought him myself."

"Oh! Oh oh oh! I'm so scared!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine Samus. Though getting yourself worked up won't like this help you. Calm yourself. Breathe with me. In," Zelda drew in a big breath, "Out." Zelda slowly exhaled.

"In out, in out in-out-in-out-in-out-in--"

"Samus! Not so fast!"

"Inoutinoutinout"

Samus was hyperventilating now.

"Oh my god! Samus! No! Calm down! Oh my god someone help me!"

Samus was lying on the ground now, convulsing madly, breathing as rapid and harsh as ever.

Marth and Peach ran over.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with Samus?" Peach asked.

"I don't know, but something really bad is happening!"

"We need help, fast!" Marth said. "Gerald! Ronald!"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what to do! We need medical help!" Gerald cried.

"I know! Mewtwo can teleport back to the hotel quickly to find Dr. Mario." Peach said

"No good," Ronald said, "He's gone sulking. He's no where to be found. Zelda! You'll have to go!"

"No! I can't leave her!"

"ZELDA GO!" Peach screamed.

Reluctantly, Zelda got up. She tried to focus on conjuring up her Farore's Wind, but she couldn't concentrate. Zelda was panicking.

"Zelda! What are you doing?" Peach shouted.

"I-I can't!"

Peach was starting to worry too. _Oh my god! What to do? What to do!"_ Then it hit Peach. "Link!"

Link and Roy were probably the only ones now who hadn't noticed what was going on."

"LINK!" Peach screamed.

He looked up to see Samus convulsing and turning purple. "DEAR DIN!"

"LINK! USE FARORE'S WIND AND FIND DR. MARIO! DO IT NOW!"

"Oh, er, right!" He put his hands together. Between them formed a ball of green. He threw it into the air and it and it spread into a dome around him. He disappeared.

Link's Farore's Wind was a little slower, but it was easy for Link to do it. In times of great panic, Link managed to keep his wits about him. He soon found he was back at the hotel. He went to look for Dr. Mario, but he couldn't walk. Link looked at his left leg. HALF OF IT WAS STUCK IN THE WALL! "Ohh crap! Of all times!" At the top of his lungs, he screamed "D O C T O R M A R I O!"

Dr. Mario, who had heard the call right away, hurried to the source of the voice. Down two halls, he found Link, stuck in a wall.

"DOC! THE STADIUM! SAMUS! SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

"Mama mia! We must go at once!"

"Hold my hand!" Link said. He conjured his Farore's Wind again, and the two were sent back to the stadium.

"Holy guacamole!" The doctor exclaimed, as he pushed through the crowd of smashers.

"One side people! Doctor here! Give him some space!" Link was barking commands at the others.

"Goodness." Dr. Mario said, examining a now unconscious Samus.

"What is it doc? What happened to her?" Peach asked.

"I really can't tell. She must have passed out from being under too much stress. She was hyperventilating wasn't she?"

"Yes doc."

"I can tell. We'll have to take her to the hospital."

"WHAT?" But she has to fight!"

"She is in no condition to do so. She isn't just taking a nap. She is in critical condition, we must take her to the hospital for testing."

"I'd take her, but I'm up next." Zelda said.

"I'll take her." Said Link.

"I hafta come!" said Peach.

"Where Peach goes I go!" Roy said.

"Come now!" said Ronald, "We can't have all running off now. There's still the matter of the tournament."

"Roy and I are already done, and Link will be back in time for his battle."

The Smash Brothers looked very uneasy about this, but reluctantly agreed.

"I cant teleport with four people!" Link said.

"Here Link, you take Roy and Dr. Mario, I'll take Samus and Peach." Zelda said. "It will only take a minute," She said to a complaining Ronald Smash, "I'll be back in time to fight."

Before Ronald or Gerald could protest, Link, Zelda, Roy, Peach, Dr. Mario and Samus vanished. They reappeared in Nintendo City Hospital.

"Let's take her to emergency." Zelda said. They walked through the doors and to the counter.

"Yes welcome to Nintendo City Medical Clinic how may I help you?" Said the receptionist.

"Yes, well," Dr. Mario started, "This girl has passed out from severe trauma."

"Symptoms?"

"Hyperventilation and convulsions."

"Okay. I'll inform one of the doctors. Please take a seat."

Roy, Peach and Dr. Mario sat down as Samus was put on a stretcher.

"Link and I should be getting back," Zelda said. "We'll be back as soon as we're finished to check up on you and Samus." She disappeared

"Bye Roy." Link said. He disappeared too.

"What was that?" Peach asked.

"What was what?"

"THAT!"

"I'm afraid 'that' isn't very clear."

"'Bye Roy.'"

"Oh come off it Peach! Link wasn't hitting on me."

"I say! Hitting on you?" Dr. Mario said with a horrified expression.

"Zelda has spiked their food with love dust." Peach explained. "Now they are head-over-heels in love with eachother for three days."

"Now _that_ is an exaggeration!" Roy asserted.

"Okay then, maybe just a little crush."

"Very interesting." Dr. Mario said.

"Do you think you could help us?" Roy asked pleadingly.

"Certainly!" Dr. Mario said, "All the love dust has done is thrown off the sensitive hormonal balance in yours and Link's bodies. The chemicals from the powder send mixed messages to your brain, so the hormones are stimulated in situations they normally wouldn't be."

Peach and Roy were staring wide eyed at the doctor.

"So… you can do something for them?" Peach said.

"Well, it will take some doing. I must find out what chemicals were used and what antidote can effectively null their effects. You wouldn't know the love dust recipe, would you?"

"No, but Zelda does, she'll be back soon."

"Dr. Mario." Said the receptionist. "A doctor will see Miss Aran now."

"Right. Thank you. I must leave you two now." Dr. Mario got up, and pushed Samus's stretcher through the a pair of swinging double doors.

"I hope Zelda and Link come back soon." Peach said worriedly.

* * *

well how was that? purdy good, eh? lol. im no doctor, so i cant say that i used all the correct terms, but it sounds good to me. anywayz, zelda might finally find out what link is hiding! isnt that smashing? get it? smashing? oh, i kill myself. :) hope you liked those chaps. chapter 29 up soon!. i'll tell you this, im guessing 5, maybe 6more chapters now. i sorta dumped the sequel idea for now, i only have like 2 parags, but im working on another lil project that has ALOT to do with this story. its not exactly a sequel, but i wont tell you whtat t really is, cuz that would give it all away! heh. anways, thanks for readin, and keep them reviews flowing in!

ciao! double H 128


	29. The Belated Dinner Date

I'm finally back with another V-E-R-Y long chapter. I'm really sorry to keep u ppl waiting. I hope some of you ppl abandoned me! I only got there new reviews for that last chapter. Anywayz, the second round concludes, with a little post-game partay. u wont wanna miss this next chapter! oh, andone thingabout that last chapter. Link's Farore's Wind was introduced in Zelda: Ocarina of Time (many ppl know that), but i never used it, so i dont really know how it looks. i just made it up. now, onto the story.

* * *

XXIX. ROUND TWO, PART TWO: The Belated Dinner Date

"Well it's about time you showed up!" Ronald said grumpily, "We were about to disqualify you."

"Well, I'm back," Zelda said, "So let's get this started."

"Next. Zelda versus Captain Falcon."

_Oh no, not her again! I guess I can say goodbye to any future children…_

"Step lively! To the portals!"

Zelda and Falcon walked up to the round platforms. They stepped onto the portals to travel to another distant land.

They reappeared, on a stretch of grass, interrupted by two pits on either side of Zelda and Captain Falcon.

"Where are we?" Zelda asked, taking in her surroundings.

"I have no clue, baby." Said Captain Falcon, also staring at the strange scenery.

Zelda's face grew hot. "That's Princess Zelda to you."

"Oh, please accept my apology, Your Highness." Captain Falcon spoke with an unnatural air of sophistication as he bowed deeply before Zelda.

"That will do," A sudden gust of wind knocked Zelda off her feet, "Oof! A tad blustery isn't it?"

"Th-that's not the wind… it's a tree!"

Zelda was blinded by the wind, "A tree? A tree can't make wind. What, is it just blowing air into my face?"

"YES!"

The wind died down, and Zelda found herself looking at a tall tree, with black eyes and a wide mouth.

"I swear! It just opened its mouth and started blowing air!"

Zelda was sceptical, but she didn't have much time to dwell on the thought as the impatient voice of Gerald Smash boomed over a loudspeaker.

"Take your positions!"

Zelda and Captain Falcon moved to opposite ends of the battle stage.

"Ready? GO!"

"I'll take it easy on your crotch." Zelda said as she leaped into the air.

Captain Falcon jumped up. "Falcon Kick!" He blasted towards Zelda, engulfed in flames and kicked her with great force.

She fell to the ground.

"Come on, baby!" Falcon said, landing on the ground, "Show me your moves!"

Outraged, she sprang up and electrocuted the F-Zero racer. She grabbed him and threw him away forcefully, aided by her magic.

Captain Falcon was sent off the stage, but managed to jump back to grab the edge.

Zelda looked down as he struggled to get up, "It's Princess to you!" And she stomped on his fingers.

He hollered in pain, and let go of the edge, falling to an empty black void. An explosion of smoke and light emitted and he reappeared on a recovery platform. Not wasting a second, he jumped down, pulling his arm back. "Falcon PUNCH!"

Before Zelda could block, the fist connected with her stomach and she flew away. She was expecting to fall through on of the gaps in the stage, but to her surprise, it had filled up with yellow bricks, emblazoned with stars. _What a lucky save!_ Zelda had gotten out of her last two battles victorious from constant dodging, but she found it increasingly difficult, as Captain Falcon proved quite nimble. _He had underestimated me the first time, he wont make the mistake again._ Zelda had gotten up to take a swing at Falcon, but he had already started punching the daylights out of her.

With each blow, Link could see his beloved's damage counter increase at dreadfully high increments. How he wished he could be there, to yell words of encouragement to Zelda. He yelled daftly at the television. It did neither him nor Zelda any good, as she was sent away from a strong smash attack from Captain Falcon.

Taking advantage of her split second recovery invulnerability, she grabbed Captain Falcon and smacked him to death; she then set him ablaze with Din's Fire and electrocuted him once again. She had powerful magic at her disposal, and was using it well against her foe. However, where Captain Falcon lacked in that area, he made up for that with brute strength and lightning speed, two things Zelda found hard to beat. The clock indicated they had little over forty-five seconds left, the score and even one-one tie. Zelda decided to play defensively, using her blocks and Nayru's Love effectively.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! TIME!"

Zelda stopped to catch her breath.

Captain Falcon had his hands on his knees, panting.

"SUDDEN DEATH! Ready? GO!"

A wind picked up, and Zelda saw that it was indeed the tree that was blowing all the wind. The gale was against Captain Falcon, almost completely immobilizing him. As the tree blew gusts of wind, it's branches shook and fruit fell to the ground.

"Hm…" Zelda thought, "Well, when life gives you apples…" She picked one up and tossed it at Captain Falcon. He rocketed into a wall of yellow blocks, ricocheted and flew into the background.

"GAME! This game's winner is: Zelda!"

Zelda merely brushed her hair out of her face and walked to a portal.

When she returned to the stadium, Link was waiting. Arms wide, he engulfed her in a big hug. "Congratulations! You were so awesome you Captain-Falcon-ass-kickin'-machine!"

Zelda laughed.

"Next is Link and Ness!"

Link pulled back from Zelda and cocked his head in surprise. "Ness?"

"Oh no." Ness said. He looked devastated. _I'm gonna die._ He slowly creeped to a portal.

---

Roy and Peach waited in agony to hear anything about Samus. Finally, a nurse came out.

"You can see Ms. Aran now."

"Is she okay?" Roy asked

"She is awake and talking, but not quite walking yet." Roy and Peach got up. They followed the nurse through the doors and into a stark white room, rows of beds lining the walls. They found Samus.

"Samus! Are you okay?" Peach cried.

"Just fine." She said in a weak voice.

"We ran blood tests on her," said Dr. Mario, "A foreign substance was found in her bloodstream."

Peach and Roy gasped.

"Oh my god!" Peach exclaimed.

"Sadly, we couldn't identify it. Not a common chemical. But we've stabilized her, she'll be fine now. All she needs is rest."

Peach hugged Samus.

"Take it easy on her." Roy said.

Peach pulled back.

"What happened?" Samus asked, "When I was knocked out."

"I… I don't know Samus; you were with Zelda. I heard Zelda scream, and you were on the ground shaking breathing really fast. Then you just, fainted."

"You don't remember any of it?" Roy asked.

"No, last I remember, I was watching Mewtwo and Bowser on the TV. I don't even remember talking to Zelda…"

This got Peach worried. "You… You don't?"

"No…"

"Ms. Aran," A nurse said. "A Link and Princess Zelda wish to see you."

"Oh! Zelda! Link! Send them in!"

Link and Zelda entered. Zelda found Samus and rushed to her.

"Samus! Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Zelda took her hand. "Did the doctor say what was wrong?"

"They found an unknown chemical in my blood."

"Oh my Din."

Link came forward. "We got you some Caramilk bars." He held out two chocolate bars.

"My favourite! Thank you." She squeezed Link's hand. "Anyone want a piece?"

"No thanks," Roy said, "Kit Kats are better."

"Sorry, I'm on a diet." Peach said.

"Enjoy your chocolate." Zelda said.

Samus unwrapped a bar and snapped off two pieces. She popped them into her mouth. "Mmmm."

"Is Marth coming?" asked Roy.

"After the second round is over. He's last with Young Link." Link said

"How'd you two do?" Samus asked.

"Barely won against Captain Falcon." Zelda said.

"Him again?" Peach said.

"Unfortunately"

"And what about you, Link?"

"I had to fight Ness."

The other three had astonished looks on their faces.

"Yeah… felt so bad for him. I went really easy on him, just shot arrows at him and threw my boomerang around. He blocked them easily. He has weird psychic powers though. He's like Zelda; he can summon fire and electricity. Anyways, we just shot eachother with arrows and fire until the match ended. Then, when it came to the sudden death match, he burst into tears and just jumped off the stage."

"And so, you won?" Roy asked.

"Yup… He said he was too scared to face me."

"Aaw." Peach said.

Just then, Marth burst through the doors. "Samus!"

"Marth!" Samus's eyes filled with glee.

Marth ran up to Samus and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm fine! Oh Marth!" She sat up and hugged him.

Zelda and Peach shared a look of satisfaction.

"It worked." Zelda whispered.

"Oh my god yes!" Peach excitedly whispered back, "But will it last?"

"We can only hope for the best."

Link and Roy were dumbfounded. Link looked to Zelda. She mouthed the words 'love dust'. Their eyes lit up. Link and Roy understood immediately.

Roy whispered to Link. "Speaking of the love dust, Dr. Mario said he could cure us."

"Really?" Link said.

"Yeah."

Link paused. "…Do you really want to be cured?"

"Well, ya!" Roy said, "I mean, it's not that I don't like, y'know, liking you, but, it'd be nice to look at you and not have to hold back a hug."

"I guess…" Link felt slightly disappointed, but another part of him told him Roy was right.

"Well, we'd better head off." Zelda said.

"Yeah, we're going out for lunch. Come on Roy, Link."

The four stood up.

"Thanks guys." Samus said.

"For what?" Roy asked.

"For bringing me here! It shows me how much you guys care about me! And the chocolate is good too!"

Peach smiled, "Anytime, hon."

"Bye Samus." Link said. He, Roy, Zelda and Peach left the room.

In the hospital parking lot, the four stood.

"So where are we going?"

"A little café downtown," Zelda said, "Think of this as that dinner date you two promised us to."

Link's mind was brought back to heated arguments with Zelda. "Right, the dinner date…"

Peach's limo pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh good. Toad's here." Peach said.

Toad got out of the car, smiling this time. "Hello Princess Peach."

"Good afternoon. Glad to see you in a better mood." Peach said.

"Always happy to serve you."

"Oh, you're so cute sometimes." Peach said. Samus had talked to Peach about Toad, and Peach found now that is was easier to get along with him.

"Well, into the limo now. Your reservations are booked for one o'clock, and you don't want to be late."

"Thank you." Said Peach, as the four got into the car.

"Man, I'm starving." Roy said.

"Yeah, me too," Link said, "All I had for breakfast was an energy drink." Link rubbed his empty stomach

Roy was now rummaging through the mini fridge for any scraps of food.

"Roy, there's no food in there, only drinks." Peach said.

"But I'm so hungry!" Roy whined.

"Oh calm down."

"SOO HUNGRY!"

"Roy! Shut up."

"TOAD STEP ON IT! I'M DYING!"

Peach clamped both of her hands over Roy's mouth. His muffled cries could still be heard. Then they stopped.

Through Peach's fingers he spoke. "PEACH! You've been eating chips!"

"What? I have not!"

"YES! You have! I can taste the salt on your hands!"

"No! It's not true! He's lying!"

"Peach!" Zelda gasped, "You're on a diet!"

Peach let out a wail "WAAH! ZELDA! IT'S JUST TOO HARD! I NEED TO EAT! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT FOOD!"

"YOU HAD FOOD ALL THIS TIME AND NEVER GAVE ME ANY?" Roy screamed. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"I'LL NEVER GIVE THE UP! THEY'RE MINE!"

"HAND OVER THE CHIPS"

"NEVER!"

"HAND THEM OVER!"

"NO!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" Roy let out a fierce battle cry.

"ACK! Roy what are you-- No! NO heheeeheehaha! NO STOP! NO THAT TICKEHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Roy was fiercely tickling Peach's ribs. "Hand them over or I'll never stop!"

"NO NO NO NO! Heeheehahaha STOP!"

"Princess Peach?" Toad said, "Were here."

"Oh good heehahe OH ROY STOP!"

"FINALLY HERE!" Roy jumped out of the car and pulled Peach to the café. "FOOD!"

Peach instinctively grabbed Zelda's hand, and Zelda instinctively grabbed Link's hand and the three were yanked out of their seats and dragged along the ground as Roy raced to the restaurant.

"ROOOY! STOP! YOU'RE CROSSING AN INTERSECTION!" Peach screamed "THE LIGHT'S RED!"

Roy didn't seem to notice. He was thinking of only one thing. Food.

The four somehow managed to cross the busy downtown intersection unscathed and finally stopped in front of a little building that Zelda was hoping to be the café.

"Good lord Roy." Zelda wheezed

But Roy had already dashed into the café knocking over the maître d'. Link, Peach and Zelda followed.

The maître d' stood up and brushed himself off. "Table for four?"

Peach gave Roy a cold look, "Well, I don't know if I want to sit with _him_."

"Yes, table for four." Zelda said, elbowing Peach's ribs.

"Outside?"

"Yes. Roy's to immature to use his inside voice." Peach spat again.

"Peach," Zelda murmured, "Stop it. You're being very immature too." She sighed. _They always get like this when they're hungry._ "Shall we order right away?"

"A club sandwich and coffee." Roy said.

"I'll have the same," Peach said, "But make my coffee a decaf."

"A scone and some earl grey tea." Zelda said.

"Do you have any pizza?" Link asked.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Fries?"

"No."

"Cuccos?"

"Er, no."

"Then what _do_ you have?"

"Sandwiches, biscuits, scones…"

"I'll take one of everything then."

"LINK!" Zelda said, smacking Link's arm, "We only have so many rupees!"

"What are you talking about? You're a princess! You're loaded!"

"I'M NOT WASTING A SINGLE DIME ON YOU AFTER THAT REMARK!"

"Argh. Fine, club sandwich and an iced tea."

Zelda gave Link a cold shoulder.

"Zellie, I'm sorry."

Zelda said nothing.

Just then, Marth and Samus walked in.

"Hey Marth! Samus!" Roy said, waving them over.

"Hey. Samus was feeling better and the doctors let her go. We thought we'd join you. If it's all right of course."

"By all means, join us!" Zelda said. She offered Marth a seat between her and Link. Samus sat beside Peach.

"So Samus, you're all better now?"

"Yes. I made a fast recovery. Doctor said my immune system is very strong."

"Just like your will." Marth said.

Samus giggled.

Something caught Zelda's attention. She looked up and gasped.

"Zel, what is it?" Link said. He turned around and saw what she was staring at. "Ganondorf!" Link unsheathed his sword, which caused many onlookers to shriek and drop their coffee. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Come to bring some happy news."

"Oh? And what news would that be?"

"Samus. You're DISQUALIFIED FROM THE TOURNAMENT!"

Marth gasped "WHAT?"

"You heard me. Dr. Mario still says she's still in no condition to fight."

"Can't you reschedule the fight?" Marth pleaded.

"No." Ganondorf said simply

"YOU'RE LYING!" Link shouted.

"Foolish idiot." Ganondorf raised his hand and shot a ball of dark energy at Link.

Zelda was quick to react and formed a spell barrier. It bounced off and smashed through a plate glass window.

"You dare defy me?"

"Yes."

"Then I see no point in pressing the argument. Believe what you want, Samus is exempted from the tournament." Ganondorf turned on his heel and walked off, cape billowing behind him. He then disappeared in a flash of light.

"That Ganondorf…" Link growled.

Everyone was staring at where Ganondorf left. Then, Marth heard a big sniff.

"Samus! What's wrong?"

She looked up. Tears were streaming down her face dropping into her tea. "It's over! That's it! I'm done!"

Marth got up and stood by Samus's side. She threw her arms over him and wailed. "I'm a failure!"

"Samus! No you're not!"

"Yes! I didn't even make it past the second round! What will people think of me?"

"Samus, it wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was!"

"Sam, listen to me…"

_Wow, they already have nicknames for eachother! This love dust is working great!_ Peach thought, not caring much about Samus being disqualified.

Whatever Marth said to Samus didn't seem to help. Face in her hands, she stood up and away, crying.

"Sam, wait!" Marth called, but Samus was gone now. He slumped in his chair. "God damn that Ganondorf!" He pounded the table, so that a spoon flew out of Link's coffee, splashing his nose.

Roy snickered, and Link answered with an angry glare. Knowing better than to incur Link's wrath, Roy took and napkin and wiped the coffee of Link's nose.

Peach was now filing her nails, humming a little tune. Link and Roy were eating sugar. Zelda was absent-mindedly ogling at Marth. It seemed Marth was the only one that really cared about Samus being eliminated from the tournament.

"Listen, I'd better go now," Marth said, "Take care all of you."

"You too, love," said Zelda. She hugged Marth and lightly kissed his cheek. Marth wasn't expecting this, but couldn't really care less at the moment. He pushed Zelda away and walked off.

Surprisingly, Link did not make his usual angry "don't flirt with Marth" glare at Zelda, as he was too busy picking sugar out of Roy's hair. Peach was still filing her nails, not noticing anything else at all. Zelda just stood there. Her eyes followed Marth as he walked down the sidewalk and hailed a taxi.

* * *

Sheesh, some friends. dont even care that samus is disqualified! o well. next chap up soon... hopefully. lol, jk, it should be up fairly soon. some other things: i changed the summary again and updated my profile. well thats all for now, ciao! 


	30. The Secret's Out! Almost

yes, another update. how's that for super fast? this chapter was sort of a spur of the moment thing, i might not keep it. even if i dont, its still worth reading!

* * *

XXX. The Secret's Out! …Almost.

"Smash Bros. Estate please." Marth said to the cabbie, and they sped off. It was a long drive back to the hotel, and Marth only hoped he had enough money.

"Heard somethin' big happened back there," Said the driver, "What happened? The place is a mess."

"Had a visit from the King of Darkness." Marth murmured.

"Ya don't say."

"Yeah…"

"You're looking kinda blue, fella. What's eatin' you?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Alright, that's fine." For the rest of the trip both were silent.

Marth's head was swimming. _How could Samus be out of the tournament? After all she's done._ _She wanted to win more than anyone. I wont believe it, the Ganondorf is up to something, and I intend to find out what. _Marth's thoughts were interrupted by some annoying ringing. On the dashboard was another one of those "sell phones", like the one Peach had, flashing and ringing.

The cabbie picked it up and held it to his ear. "Hello, Nintendo City Taxi. Anywhere for a low fare. Okay, that'll be ten minutes. Yep. Okay, bye."

Marth was staring at the phone. "…This might sound a little stupid," he said, "but how do those work?"

"What? This cell phone?"

"Yeah."

"Well, ya see… people use these to talk to each other when they're really far away. They dial up the person's phone number, and the person's phone rings. Then they answer it and talk."

"Where can I get one?"

"A phone store. But they don't come cheap, I'll tell ya that."

"How much?"

"A couple hundred bucks here."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah. Say, if you really want one, you can take mine, I have a few more at home."

The cab driver handed Marth the small, silver cell phone.

"Wow." Marth was staring in awe as he cradled it in his hands.

"Well, we're here, Smash Bros. Estate. That's gonna be twenty bucks."

"I'll give you an extra ten for the phone." Marth said. He handed the money to the taxi driver and got out of the vehicle.

"You can use that phone to call me anytime you need a ride! Here's my card. Dial that number on the bottom." He handed Marth a business card.

"Thanks a lot mister."

"Joe, name's Joe. See ya around." And the cabbie sped off again.

"What a friendly person." Marth said, feeling somewhat better. He was feeling a little hungry, not having much to eat all day. He decided to have a bite to eat.

---

Young Link was sitting all alone in the dining room, pushing his peas around with his fork. He was feeling really miserable right now. He had lost the second round to Marth, just as in his dream. Maybe he was psychic like Zelda. Zelda saw things in her sleep too. She foresaw Ganon taking over Hyrule and other stuff like that.

"Maan, if I were old enough to drink…"

"And why would you want to do that?"

Link jumped. He turned around to see Marth.

"Oh, hullo Marth." Link said, sinking back into his chair.

Marth took a seat beside Link. "Sorry about the tournament."

"That's okay. I wouldn'tve been able to take on that dumb old Master Hand anyways."

Marth sighed.

"What wrong with you?" Link asked.

"Samus was disqualified."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. She's your girlfriend isn't she?"

"…Well, I never really thought about it that way. Yeah, I guess she is."

"I'll bet she didn't take it so good."

"Yeah…"

There was a long silence

A waiter came by. "May I take your order?"

"What's the soup of the day?" Marth asked.

"Wild Rice and Chicken."

"Ew. I'll just have a Caesar salad with grilled chicken."

"Croutons or bacon bits?"

"Croutons."

"Thank you." The waiter walked away.

"…Bleah, I hate peas." Link said.

"Then why did you order them?"

"I didn't. The steak came with 'seasonal vegetables'."

"Peas are in season?"

"I guess so…" Link's thoughts were really muddled up right now. So much had happened to him in the past few days. He still had to find out how he was going to tell Zelda about what Ganondorf was going to do to Adult Link. He wanted to tell Marth, but he saw Ronald sitting at the other end of the table, pretending to read a book. _Damn it. They follow me everywhere! I have to think of something…_

Link leaned in to whisper in Marth's ear. "I need to tell you something. Follow my lead."

Ronald looked up at once.

"Oh yes Marth! I'd LOVE to go for ICE CREAM!" Link was practically yelling. He wanted to make sure Ronald heard.

"What?"

"Come on! I want to try that new flavour!" Link grabbed Marth's hand and ran. "Oh boy, I just can not wait. Let's go."

Ronald sprang up from his chair to follow them.

"Of course I won't mind taking a taxi!" Said Young Link. They ran through the lobby and outside. Link pulled Marth around a corner to hide. Then he whispered to Marth: "Call a cab."

Marth fumbled around for his new cell phone. He pulled out Joe's card and dialled the number. "Nothing's happening!"

"Have you ever used one of those before?" Link asked anxiously.

"No!"

"Try pressing that red button!"

"Damn, the numbers went away!"

"Then do it again! And then try the green button!"

Marth hurriedly punched in the numbers.

"It worked, it's ringing."

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Joe?"

"No sonny, you've got the wrong number." And the old lady hung up.

"Blast! I dialled the number wrong!"

"Never mind! There's a cab!" Link ran to the taxi. He pulled the door open. "GET US OUTTA HERE!"

Marth jumped into the cab.

"Hey there, pal!" The cabbie said.

"JOE! Marth exclaimed, "GET US AWAY FROM HERE, AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

"Sure thing, buddy." Joe started up the car and floored the accelerator. He made a u-turn and blasted out of the parking lot. "Whereabouts are you headed?"

"ANYWHERE BUT AN ICE CREAM PLACE!" Link shrieked.

"I know, I'll take you to the mall! If you're runnin' away from someone, they'll never find you there!"

"Link! What's this all about!" Marth said, as they raced down the busy downtown streets, "Why are we running away from Ronald?"

"HE'S A BAD GUY! HE'S GONNA KILL LINK!"

"WHAT?"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S RONALD'S LIMO! HE'S GAINING ON US!"

"JOE SHAKE HIM OFF!"

"Heh heh heh, that limo aint never gonna fit through this alley." Joe turned the steering wheel and the car made a hard right turn into a skinny alleyway.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE THIS LEADS TO?" Marth asked.

"Pally, I know where ALL the roads in this town lead to!"

"Look! Is that the mall?"

"Yep, sure is."

"K, how much do I owe you."

"Buddy, this don' look like a good time for you. It's on me."

"THANKS!" The car came to a screeching halt and Link and Marth scrambled out and into the mall. They ran up and escalator, passing at least three ice cream shops.

"SWEET NAYRU! THIS PLACE IS FULL OF ICE CREAM PLACES!"

"JUST KEEP RUNNING THEN! LOOK! BATHROOMS!"

"OH NO! I'M NOT GOING TO--"

"WE HAVE TO!"

Link and Marth raced into the ladies restroom. Thankfully, it was empty.

"Lock the door." Marth said. Link ran to the door and flipped the deadbolt.

The two had a second to catch their breath.

"So, what's this about Ronald killing Link."

"Okay, this is the scoop…"

* * *

Well? WELL? im not sure if letting marth know about this so early is such a good idea, but poor link cant suffer forever! im pretty sure im keeping this chapter. i hope you liked it! 


	31. NOW The Secret's Out!

i decided to keep chap 30. not only that, i decided to write chapter 31! im on a roll! i had A LOT of fun writing this chapter! realy crazy! The gang starts to unravel the mystery of the tournament! this chapter includes subjects like pink miniskirts, hair spray, spell barriers, ice cream, cheesecake (sorta), and ...ya lol. ENJOY, i know i did!

* * *

XXXI. NOW The Secret's Out!

Link and Roy were alone again. The girls had left to go see Samus and Marth back at the hotel. The two swordsmen decided to leave the café and roam around the town.

"So, when will the doc find a cure for us?" Asked Link, licking an ice cream cone he bought.

"I don't know. He needs to talk to Zelda about the love dust."

"At this rate, the three days will have already passed."

"But what if the effect lasts longer?"

Link paused. "…Good point."

The two walked in silence for a bit.

"Hey, what flavour is that?" Roy asked.

"Cotton candy. Want some?"

"Sure."

Link handed Roy his cone.

"Mmmm… This stuff is good."

"Hey! Don't eat all of it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Link. Here." Roy held the ice cream to Link's mouth.

Link took a big bite out of the cone.

Roy giggled. "You've got ice cream on your nose." He wiped it off.

"People are staring at us." Link said.

"Let them stare."

"That's what I was thinking."

---

"Samus, open up!" Peach called though the door. It slowly opened.

"Oh… Hello girls." Samus mumbled.

"Hey Samus, how are you?" Zelda said.

"Just terrible!" Samus wailed.

"Oh Samus." Zelda and Peach hugged their sobbing friend.

"HEY!" Called a voice from down the hall, "KEEP IT DOWN GIRLIES!"

"SHOVE IT FALCON!" Peach called back.

The three heard Captain Falcon's door slam.

Zelda ushered Samus back into the room and sat her on the bed. "Samus, this isn't your fault."

"But, but I fainted and, and caused all this trouble!"

"Samus, you cant help that you fainted!" Peach said, "You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over!"

"If anyone, Ganondorf is to blame. He is obviously up to no good! They can't just disqualify you!" Zelda said.

"Hey! That makes me think… Maybe Gerald and Ronald know something." Peach said.

"Gerald and Ronald?…" Zelda thought back to a couple of days ago…

---

_"Zelda, Kirby was talking to me."_

_"Yes. I saw that."_

_"He told me he saw something weird…"_

_"Go on."_

_"Last night, on his way to the kitchen, he saw Ganondorf talking to the Smash Brothers."_

_"And did Kirby hear what they were talking about?"_

"_Yes. They were talking about… Me…"_

---

"Zel?"

"LINK!"

"What?" Peach and Samus asked in unison

"It's Link! He's in trouble!"

"What? What kind of trouble? How do you know?"

"I don't know what's going to happen, but… I just know! And the Smash Brothers! They're in on it too!"

"Are you saying that Ronald and Gerald are in cahoots with Ganondorf?"

"Yes, I don't know why I didn't see it before!"

"What?"

"I always knew Link was in danger here, I just didn't know from what!"

"Zelda, this is ridiculous!" Samus said.

"Is it really? Just think! Why would two mysterious men no one knows about just start up a fighting tournament for no reason?"

"Zelda! We're fighting the Master Hand!"

"How do you know? Have you met him? None of us have seen or heard anything about this Master Hand! How do we know he even exists? Threatening Nintendo Land BAH! If he's threatening all of the Nintendo Universe, then why haven't we noticed yet?"

The other two pondered this.

"That does make a lot of sense."

"And the tournament wasn't really set up very fair! Remember what Marth said? The tournament is rigged!"

"But... I don't get it," Peach said, "If there is no Master Hand, why were we all brought here?"

"So Ganon could get to Link!"

"And the rest of us?"

"They're just using you! You're here to make it look like a fighting tournament!"

"So that you and Link wouldn't have any suspicions and just waltz into Ganon's trap!"

"Exactly Samus!"

"Oh my god!" Peach squealed, "We have to do something!"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Samus called.

"Housekeeping." Said a low male voice.

"Male maids?" Peach said, as she got up to open the door.

"WAIT PEACH! NO!"

Peach turned the knob and the door swung open, pushing Peach back.

"GANONDORF!" Zelda shrieked.

"HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT?"

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!"

"THEN I'LL KILL YOU!" Ganondorf raised his arm and shot a massive ball of dark magic at Zelda.

With all her might, Zelda conjured a spell barrier.

"YOU FOOL! YOU WEAK LITTLE WORM!" Ganondorf cried, "YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR THE HOLDER OF THE TRIFORCE OF POWER!"

Zelda's barrier shattered, and she let out a blood-curdling scream. Her body fell to the floor with a loud THUD.

"Oh my god!" Peach cried, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"She's petrified," Ganon said with a cackle, "I can expect no more inference from her!"

"The same cant be said for us!" Samus said.

"Ooh! What are you going to do? Throw a nail polish at me? You pathetic being! You're nothing without your blaster and armour!"

"You're forgetting about me!"

Ganondorf paused at looked at Peach. "You moron! What the hell can you do?"

"TOOOOAAAAADD!" She screamed. From behind Ganondorf, a short little man with a mushroom hat appeared, as if from nowhere.

Ganondorf started to laugh again. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" he fell to the floor, laughing his ass off.

"Samus, here's our chance!"

Peach and Samus whipped out cans of hair spray.

"TAKE THIS!" They sprayed it into Ganon's eyes.

"OH NO! IT BURNS! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! OH SWEET NAYRU HAVE MERCY!"

"Empty!" Samus said.

"Put Zellie's shoes on!"

"Why?"

"THEY'RE THREE INCH HEELS! THAT'S WHY!"

Samus ripped off her shoes and put Zelda's on. Then, Peach and Samus started dancing on top of Ganondorf.

"OH! OH GOD! OW STOP! THE PAIN! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Now what?"

"RUN!" Samus and Peach sprinted off.

Ganon, who was now too weakened to get up, decided to make a phone call with his cell phone.

---

"That's weird," Marth said, "So, the Smash Bros. are planning something about Link, and no one can know about it. And they'll kill you if you tell. It must be pretty important…"

"They have to have a reason for wanting Link to win the tournament!"

"Maybe… Maybe the Master Hand will kill Link!"

"And the Ganon would have his revenge! It makes sense!"

"Oh my god! What do we do?"

"We can't go out there. For all we know, Ronald and Gerald could be waiting for us rite outside that door."

"Hey, maybe I can use my cell phone to call for help?"

"Um… I don't think Joe will be of much help right now…"

"No! I mean Peach! I know her number!"

"What?"

"Roy recites it five times a day to remember it."

"Perfect! Give her a call!"

---

"Samus! My phone's ringing!"

"Who is it?"

"The call display says 'Nintendo City Taxi'"

"Perfect! We need to go someplace safe so we can plan what to do next!"

Peach answered the phone.

"PEACH!"

"Marth? Since when were you a taxi driver?"

"I'm not! A cabbie gave me his phone."

"Oh, well, Marth, this isn't a good time for us. We're running away from Ganondorf!"

"Why?"

"We figured everything out! About the whole tournament!"

"OH MY GOD! So have Young Link and I!" We're hiding from the Smash Bros. right now."

"Well, it certainly is a small world after all. Where are you? We can meet up!"

"Ladies restroom, second floor, east side, Nintendo City Mall."

"YOU'RE IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM!"

"Shut up! Just get over here!"

"Okay, we will!"

"Oh! And the password is 'Cheesecake'"

"What?" But Marth had already hung up.

"So, what did Marth have to say?"

"They're in the girls bathroom and the password is cheesecake…"

---

"Boss! We're after the brat! He squealed!" Gerald said through his cell phone.

"BLAST!" The three girls know too!" Ganondorf said.

"That means five people know. That's way too many!"

"Where are you?"

"In the mall, looking for Marth and Link."

"Well, keep ann eye out for those bitches Peach and Samus. If anything, they'll meet up with the other two."

"Right boss." Gerald hung up.

"Gerald?"

"The boss says look out for Samus and Peach."

"…I knew this would never work…"

---

"Peach! This is no time for clothes shopping!"

"Samus, we need disguises."

"Oh, right. What will we be posing as?"

"Ditzy blonde chicks."

"WHAT?"

"Hey, what else are we gonna do with handbags and mini skirts?" Peach said, pointing around the store.

"Okay… you win."

…_Ten minutes later…_

"Like, okay girlfriend, let's like, go!" Peach said.

"…Okay."

Peach elbowed Samus. Samus sighed.

"Like oh my god girlfriend! I was like thinking the EXACT SAME THING. Hahahaha." Samus did the most annoying nasally laugh she could ever do.

"Good job," Peach whispered, "Now let's go!" Carrying purses and donning more pink than Jigglypuff, the two ran as fast as they could in their high heels toward the east side bathroom of the second floor.

"Wait…" Peach pushed Samus into the closest ladies restroom.

"This is the wrong one!"

"I know! But we need more make-up!"

…_Five minutes later…_

"Oh my god… I have more make-up than a clown!" Samus said.

"Stop complaining! This is for Link's sake." The two sashayed out of the washroom and once again headed for the east side bathroom. Just then…

"Oh my god Peach, it's Ronald and Gerald."

"Hmm… this gives me an idea." Peach walked right up to Ronald.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Samus hissed.

Not listening to Samus, Peach started to talk. "Like OH MY GOD! Are you like that sexy Ronald Smash?"

"What? Oh, why, yes I am."

"OH. MY. GAHD! Like, can I have your autograph?"

"Why of course."

"Yeah, make it out to Pea-- ah, Pea… Peabody. Melody Peabody."

"Okay. There you are Miss Peabody. You and your friend have a nice day."

"Like oh my god Sam-- Samantha! He is SO hott!" Peach said as they speed-walked away.

"You almost blew it!" Samus hissed.

"Are you kidding? That was perfect! They didn't even know who we were!"

---

"Did you hear that? Those cuties said I was hot!"

"They didn't even recognize me! I'm your brother! How are you any more sexier than I am?"

"Are you kidding? I got all my looks from the pretty side of the family. The rest of the ugly genes we left for you."

"Why you little!"

"You wouldn't dare hurt your little brother!"

---

There was a knock at the door.

"Password?" Marth asked.

"Cheesecake."

"IT'S PEACH AND SAMUS!" Link and Marth rejoiced.

Link unlocked the door and the two girls scrambled in.

"Good god, Sam, what did you do to yourself?" Marth exclaimed.

"It's a disguise."

"Okay, we need to think of something!" Link said

"Wait. Let's see if we're all on the same page first," Peach said, "So, first thing: the whole tournament is fake and just a trap for Link."

"I knew it!" Young Link said.

"Second, there is no Master Hand."

"What?"

"Ganondorf is planning to kill Link."

"Oh, makes sense."

"Third, Zelda has turned to stone."

"WHAT?"_

* * *

_

HAH! i lov it. lol. sorry, i sorta sucked at the ditzy blonde thing. hey, what can u expect from a guy? well, a lot has happened in this chapter, ill say that! The only people who dont know are Roy and Link, who are probably snuggling somewhere eating ice cream. lol. well, thats that, hope you liked it. oh, and by the way, back in chap 29, in my author's notes, i meant to sau "I hope some of you HAVEN'T abandoned me." if you didnt already figure that out. hey, can you blame me? it was 5am... and its 5am rite now too. i find the best time to write and update is midnite-5am... weird, huh? yawn, well im dead tired now, so i hope u appreciate this. bigger yawn id better go now. REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

-ciao!


	32. A Plan in Action

OOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGG. I DID THE STUPIDEST THING! i uploaded this chapter, but then 4got to add it to add it... stupid me.i beg for forgiveness, it has been a long while. that will NEVER EVER HAPPEN AGAIN! ANYWAYZ, here's chap 32 in which... well i wont spoil it for you. i also have some good news. mainly for me. i beat tales of symphonia:D:D:D:D:D im so happy. ANYWAYZ, on with the chapter.

* * *

XXXII. A Plan In Action

"Hello?" Link called out. He and Roy decided to come back to the hotel, but it was nearly deserted. "Where is everyone?"

"Let's try Peach's room." The two entered the elevator and rode it to the sixth floor. They found Peach's room, but it was empty.

"Okay… let's go to my room." Link said. They went down a hall to Zelda and Link's room. Empty too.

"I'll bet they're in Samus's room consoling Samus!" Roy said.

"Okay, let's go there."

The two got back in the elevator and went down to the third floor. As soon as the doors opened, they heard all the smashers somewhere.

They went to Samus room and saw all the smashers congregated there.

"It's terrible!" Cried Nana.

"Who could do something like this?" Said Falco.

"Pika pika!" Uttered Pikachu.

"Link!" Kirby ran up to Link.

"What's going on here Kirby?"

"It's Zelda!"

"WHAT?" Link pushed through all the smashers. He squeezed his way into the room, and he could see why everyone had gathered around. Link dropped to his knees.

"Oh my god! No! ZELDA!" The princess lay on the floor, stiff as stone, a horrified expression on her face. Link touched her hand. "Oh my god! She's so cold! What happened to her?"

"We…" Luigi started, "We think she's… dead."

"NO!"

"We're so sorry Link." Mario said.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!"

Roy bent down beside Link. "Link…"

"NO!" Link's eyes were watering and his voice was quavering. He collapsed onto Zelda and sobbed.

"Hey, what's this?" Roy asked, picking up what looked like a piece of blue glass.

Link didn't look up. "Go away."

"Link, I really think you should see this!'

"FUCK OFF!" Link shouted.

"Link! I--"

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Link got up, "I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT'S HAPPENED!" His hands balled into fists and he punched Roy square in the face, knocking him into the crowd of onlookers.

The piece of glass Roy was hold flew out of his hand and landed at Link's feet. Link picked it up. His eyes widened. "This is…"

"What? What is it?" Cried Kirby.

"It's a shard of Nayru's Love."

"So?"

"IT MEANS SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE BLOCKED PART OF THE ATTACK!"

Roy got up, clutching his bloody nose.

"I knew it was good for something!"

"Oh Roy! I'm so sorry!"

"I think you broke my nose." Roy said, voice muffled behind his hands, now covered in blood.

"Oh no. Hey! Someone get Dr. Mario! I'm sorry Roy, I should've listened."

"It's okay, I understand. At least we know Zelda's not dead now."

"Yeah. She's just petrified."

"That sounds horrible!" Fox exclaimed. "Who would do something like that!"

"I know who."

"Who?"

---

"Ganondorf! It's about time you got here!" Ronald said.

"Good god! What happened to you?" Gerald cried.

"Nothing. Now let's find those twerps! Any idea where they are?" Ganondorf said.

"They could be anywhere!"

"They might've even left!"

"I suggest we go back, round up the smashers and send them out to look for Marth, Young Link, Peach and Samus. They still don't know we're working for you, Ganondorf. We could tell them you're keeping the four hostage somewhere or something like that."

"Good idea Ger."

"Okay, let's go."

---

"What do you mean she's turned into stone?" Marth exclaimed.

"Ganondorf tried to kill her, but she blocked part of the spell and was instead petrified." Samus explained.

"Oh my god!" Marth and Link said in unison.

"How can we change her back?" Marth said.

"I… I don't know."

"You just left her there?" Marth exclaimed.

"We would have been petrified too if we didn't run away!"

"But… But what is going to happen to her?"

"I don't know, but our main focus right now is to stop Ganondorf and the Smash Brothers."

"…You're right. So, how are we going to do it?"

"We must tell Link!" Peach said

"Yes, it's our only hope."

"But we don't even know where he is!" Marth said.

"Well, let's try the hotel. It's our best shot."

"But what about Ganon, Ronald and Gerald?"

"We'll just have to risk getting caught. Come on!" Samus unlocked the door and the four snuck out of the bathroom.

---

Gerald and Ganondorf were walking out of the doors when Ronald stopped them.

"What is it Ron?"

"I want some ice cream."

"Oh for the love of Din." Ganondorf sighed.

Ronald walked up to one of the ice cream stores.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Said the lady behind the counter.

"Two scoops of Rocky Road please."

"Waffle cone or regular?"

"Waffle."

The lady reached into the freezer and scooped up some Rocky Road ice cream. She plopped them into a cone and gave it to Ronald.

"Say, aren't you Ronald Smash?"

"Yes, I am. Would you like an autograph?"

"Erm, no. I was just wondering, you're hosting a fighting tournament right?"

"Yes."

"Are there any swordfighters in it?"

"Four. Why?"

"Oh, because I saw to guys run in here. One was a kid, the other guy had blue hair, and they both had swords."

"Really now? Which way did they go?"

"They ran up the escalator and headed towards the Wal-Mart."

"So, the east side?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Thank you very much." Ronald walked away, without paying. "Ganon! Ger! I know where they are!"

"WHERE?"

"Second floor, east side. Let's go!" The three raced up the escalator.

As this was happening…

"Let's go down that escalator, it leads to the nearest exit." Marth said. The four creeped to the down escalator, constantly looking out for the Smash Brothers and Ganondorf. But as luck would have it, Ganondorf, Ronald and Gerald were going up the same pair of escalators.

"Oh shit." Peach said.

As if rising from the fiery depths of hell, Ganondorf and his minions slowly rose up the escalator.

"My my my._ What_ do we have here? Ronald, Gerald, you take the girls. I'll take care of the other two!"

Ronald and Gerald ran to Samus and Peach, and picked them up as they kicked and screamed.

"AUGH! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU SLIMY LITTLE SNAKE!" Peach screeched, "SECURITY!" Peach proceeded to beat Ronald's head with her newly bought leather purse.

At once, about five uniformed men appeared at the scene.

"This is security!" One yelled. "Unhand the two ladies!"

"We're armed!" Another yelled.

Unfortunately, the tiny little guns that the security guards held were no match for Ganondorf's awesome magical abilities. He merely cackled as he held the enemy at bay with a powerful force field. "GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"

The two Smash Bros. sprinted off to a location unknown to Young Link and Marth. All they could do was gawk.

"So it comes down to this." Ganondorf said. "Poor Link will be shattered to find his girlfriend _and_ his two best friends DEAD."

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! AND NEITHER ARE WE!" Young Link cried.

"Not _yet._ But that can change… oh so easily."

"No as easily as you think!" Marth shouted, "Link! GO!"

Young Link whipped out his boomerang and flung it and Ganondorf's face. He had little time to block and howled in pain as the boomerang struck his eye. Marth dashed towards Ganondorf and threw all his weight onto him, knocking him over. Link shot the chain out of his hookshot and tied it around Ganondorf's hands.

"FOOLS! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" With both his legs, he kicked the two swordsmen away. He leapt to his feet and gave a mighty battle cry. The Hookshot broke apart, fragments of the chain flew in all directions. "I'D LOVE TO STAY AND KILL YOU NOW, BUT I'VE GOT BIGGER THINGS ON MY LIST!" In a plume of purple smoke, Ganondorf vanished, leaving the many onlookers shaken.

Marth's head was throbbing. "Oohhh," He moaned, "That bastard." He heard another moan and found Young Link, sprawled out on the floor beside him. "Little Link! Are you okay?"

"Just fine." Link got up and brushed himself off. "We gotta stop him! We gotta save Link!"

"But how are we going to do that? We don't know where Ganondorf _or_ the Smash Bros. are!"

"I say we go back to the hotel, see if we can get help there!"

"Good idea!" The two hurried back to the Grand Smasher.

* * *

THREE CHAPTERS REMIAN! that is my goal... 35 chapters, which is ten chapters over my original goal. ... oh well. anywayz, i hope you likey. ch 33 is almost complete and will be up in two days tops... make that 3... ya. well, ya i guess thats all.

chow!


	33. Let's go kick some GANONDORF ASS!

alrighty then! chapta numba 33! i wont say much, just reeeeaaaaadd!

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DON'T WASTE YOUR PRECIOUS TIME READING THIS!

...STOP IT! STOP READING!

WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? READ THE BLASTED STORY ALREADY!

* * *

XXXIII. "Let's go kick some GANONDORF ASS!"

Link had not single doubt in his mind. Ganondorf petrified Zelda.

"I'm going to find him." Link said.

Roy knew who he meant. "Link, no! I wont let you! He could kill you!" His voice was somewhat muffled behind the bandages that covered his nose.

"Better my life than someone else's."

"What?"

"If I don't fight him, what do you think is going to happen? Do you think he'll just sit there and wait patiently for me to just walk by? No! He's going to do everything he can possibly do to find me. He'd kill the whole world if he had to! Don't you see?"

Roy sighed. "You're right. But if you're going to fight him, so am I!"

"What, Roy no!"

"Link, I just can't let you go alone! You might get killed!"

"I'm not dragging you into this!"

"No, you're not, I'm dragging myself."

"Roy I--"

But Link was cut off. Roy had pressed his lips against Link's, which caused many an onlooker to shriek out in surprise and disgust.

As Roy pulled away he said, "Link, I care about you too much. I'm going to help you."

Link was still taken aback from the kiss Roy gave him.

"EEEEWW! THEY KISSED!" Cried Kirby.

"Aw, man…. That's just…." Captain Falcon said.

"Hah! I knew it all along!" Said Falco.

But before Link or Roy could say anything…

"LINK!" Cried a short, green clad Hylian as made his way through the crowd.

"LINK!" Said the taller one.

"LINK!" Called a skinny blue haired swordsman.

"LINK! MARTH!" Roy called, "Where've you guys been?"

"We've been hiding from the Smash Brothers!"

"Why?"

"Well, you see…" And Marth explained the predicament to Link, Roy, and the rest of the Smashers.

"It makes sense now…" Link said. "Okay, Roy and I are going to fight him!"

"What? Well then I'm fighting too!" Young Link said, "After all, you're my big brother!"

"And I will help too! You've been such a great friend a great friend to me throughout the tournament!"

"What? NO!"

"Yes!"

"And I'll help too!" Said Fox.

"Yeah, me too!" Called Ness.

"We're going to fight as well!" Cheered Nana and Popo.

"Yoshi!"

"Yeah! Let's-a go!"

"Pichu!"

"WAIT GUYS STOP!" Yelled Link. "It's bad enough I'm dragging Roy into this; I can't have ALL of you helping me! What happens if we all die? It'll be all my fault!"

"We wont! It's twenty-four to one!"

"Yeah! We'll smoke that loser!"

Everyone cheered.

Link gave an aggravated sigh. "I suppose I can't stop you."

The Smashers all cheered again.

"Thank you everybody."

But their celebrating was cut short. A maniacal cackle echoed through the room.

"So, you think you can beat me?" Said the voice of Ganondorf, "Well then, let's do it properly. Meet me at the stadium."

Everyone was still.

"Okay! Let's go to the stadium!" Link cried.

"Wait!" Roy said. "What about Zelda?"

Link stopped. He looked down at his beloved. "There's nothing we can do for now." He picked up Zelda's frail body and set it down on the bed. He sat beside her and whispered. "Don't worry love. I'm going to defeat him once and for all." Then he got up. "Let's go kick some Ganondorf ass!"

---

Peach was still struggling against the ropes that bound her arms and legs together. A handkerchief was used to gag her mouth and she was chained to the wall, sitting beside Samus. Try as she might, she could not free herself. She let out a series of infuriated screams, the gag doing little to muffle them. Keeping watch over them was Gerald and Ronald Smash. What Peach wouldn't give to just get up and smack both of them a good one upside the head.

_AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! I WANT TO FREAKING KILL THEM ALL! DIE DIE DIE! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US? AND POOR LINK! YOU SICK BASTARD! DIE!_

Samus, on the other hand, was contemplating their current situation.

_What's going to happen to us now? Are we going to die? Is Ganondorf going to kill Link?_

Tears dripped from her eyes, landing softly on her pink miniskirt.

_I was being used. He was using me, just like everyone else. And now He's going to kill Link! Link doesn't deserve it. He is an honourable man. He is a saviour to the people of his homeland._

Though that mattered little to Samus, she still admired Link as a person. Although he was typically one who spoke before he thought, he was a good person. He was kind, and very loving. He felt hate for no one but Ganondorf. He had brought much happiness to Samus. A true friend.

_What a sick man Ganondorf is._

Ganondorf was pacing all around the stadium. Why should he be nervous? He didn't have to worry about the little elf killing him, for he held the Triforce of Power. Still, his stomach felt heavy, as if he had swallowed a boulder. He was perspiring profusely and his two cohorts noticed soon enough.

"You aren't nervous are you?" Gerald asked.

"Of course not, fool!" Ganondorf snapped.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing that imp can do to defeat you."

"I wasn't worried! What nerve you have to think of such a thing." This silenced Gerald and Ronald.

---

The band of smashers sallied forth to Smash Brothers Stadium. Lead by Link, the group marched to meet Ganondorf. They all chanted:

"DOWN WITH GANONDORF! DOWN WITH GANONDORF!"

---

"Boss, they're coming."

"Do you think I'm deaf or something?" Ganondorf snapped.

"DOWN WITH GANONDORF!"

Unsheathing their swords, blasters, baseball bats, and mallets, all the smashers readied for the oncoming battle. At Link's signal, they all stormed the fortress, waving their weapons madly in the air. The broke the threshold of the stadium.

"FOOLS!" Ganondorf lashed out both arms and he sent a powerful energy that knocked all the smashers to the wall. Before anyone could move, vine like binds wrapped around their limbs, immobilizing them. The only one not affected was Link. He stood facing Ganondorf, who was now hovering in the air. "Let's take this battle elsewhere!"

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

do you not like my crazy evil maniacal laghter?

MUAHAHAHAHA!

...anywayz, thats chapter 33 for you. hoped you liked. do not forget to review! i find im getting less nowadays:(:(:(

thanks a bunch

so long faithful reader!

oh, and on a sidenote, i have some other news. 1) im no longer continuing "Heart of Gold". I'm really sorry, i just don't where im going with the story. I might try it again some other time. however... 2) i have posted a new fic in the Zelda section entiteled "A Little Prologue". A crappy title, crappier sumary, but it is a good story, i assure you. it is a oneshot about the Minish Cap. It takes place the preceding night before the game actually begins. it is mentioned in the game that link was up helping master smith. so i thought d write about that. we never really get to know link in this game. here, we see Link's true feelings, his thoughts on his current situation. plus, we get to delve into link's past! 3) ive started on "Hot Spring" my first Tales of Symphonia fic. I'll post it once crushed is finished. look for details in my profile! 4) wel, i updated my profile, so if u may as well check it out anyways:D and um... i think thats it. so long! keep readin and reviewin!

-HylianHero128


	34. Final Destination

hoooolllllyyyyyy fricken macaroni! so sorry i didnt update! i know i promised! if you want, you can throw cookies, or other semi hard objects at me! ANYWAYS, big update. nearly 4000 words in update. this is the moment you've all waited too long for... CHAPTER 34! THE FINAL SHOWDOWN! THE THREE THOUSAND AND SOMEODD WORD SHOWDOWN! man, i stopped rite at the freakin climax... how horribleof me.

* * *

XXXIV. Final Destination

Young Link was struggling against his vine-like prison. The ropes twisted around his arms and legs like snakes. His efforts of escape proved futile, and he could only watch as his older self vanished into oblivion as Ganondorf took Link away where he would surely kill him.

"Where's he taken Link!" Cried Roy.

Young Link knew. "Back to Hyrule."

---

The stadium around Link vanished and was replaced with grassy plains.

"Where is Farore's name have you taken me?"

"Why, don't you recognize your home?"

"…Home? You've taken us to Hyrule?"

"Yes. Now, prepare to fall at the hands of the Great King Ganondorf."

"Never."

Ganondorf produced a sword out of thin air. "Fine. Let's do this."

---

Young Link knew he had to do something, but what? He was completely helpless, tethered to the wall like a dog on a leash. He pulled and yanked, but free himself he could not do. Tears of anger and frustration leaked from his eyes. It wasn't fair. It was his fault. He should have told Zelda, but he didn't. _I'm a coward… nothing but a coward. I'm no Hero of Time, no holder of the Triforce of Courage… Goddesses, take it back! I don't want it! I can't handle it! Take it back!_ Link sobbed quietly as he screamed inwardly to himself.

_Link. You mustn't think that._

_Zelda? What? How can you--_

_Though my body is petrified, my soul is not. Now listen to me. You are not a coward. You're just a little boy, burdened with too much. You had to carry the weight of an entire world on your shoulders, and now, the life of your best friend. You defied evil, and it came back to haunt you, but you were still brave; braver than most boys your age, braver than men three times your age. Don't beg for that to be taken away. That's how I ended up like this. I doubted myself, my worthiness as the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Don't make the same mistake. Link, you are not a coward!_

Link knew Zelda was right, and it seemed her words gave him a new strength. He pulled his arms and legs free of the vines and ripped his mouth free of its gag. Ronald and Gerald noticed instantaneously and made a mad attempt to grab Young Link. He whipped out two Deku Nuts, and aimed them for the heads of the two Smash Brothers. There was a blinding flash, and the siblings slumped to the ground. The other smashers gazed in awe.

"Come on everybody!" Young Link cried, "We have to get outta here and help Link!"

"But how?" Marth asked, "We're all tied up."

"You can do it! I believe in you! You need to find it in yourselves to believe as well!"

The others merely stared at Young Link.

"What are you doing? COME ON!"

"Link it's hopeless!" cried Roy, "You're not going to save him!"

"How can you say that?" Young Link shouted.

Roy's eyes were twinkling with tears. "It's over Link."

_How can he say that?_ Tears streamed from Link's eyes too. "Okay, if no one's gonna fight, I'm going be myself." He took out his Fairy Ocarina, and played the Serenade of Water.

---

Hyrule Field turned into a battlefield as Link and Ganondorf fought. Rain poured from the dark clouds; lightning danced across the sky; but neither cared. Rain or no rain, this was a fight, and a fight to the death.

Although Link was nimbler, and able to dance around Ganondorf to evade his attacks, his opponent proved incredibly strong and was able to strike Link down with the few sword swipes that connected. Link sprang up again and barraged Ganondorf with a flurry of sword swings. The sharp blade cut through the tough leather armour, but Ganondorf managed to block the last swipe and he swung his sword toward Link's head. Link blocked with his shield, which the blade cut right through. The two halves of the shield flew away, one striking Link's head leaving a behind a nasty gash. Blood gushed out but Link paid it no mind. He took his sword and thrust it into Ganondorf's chest. He was surprised when the sword bounced back.

"Oh, don't you like my new metal breastplate?" Asked Ganondorf mockingly. He swung his sword and it hit Link's, causing it to fly out of his hands. Link was now without a shield and a sword. He pulled out his boomerang and whipped it at Ganondorf. To Link's surprise and dismay, Ganondorf caught it and snapped it in half.

"Fool. You don't bring a toy to a swordfight." Link went to grab his Hookshot, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Ganondorf pulled out Link's Hookshot. "You little rat. I thought the great Hero of Time would never stoop to cheating in a swordfight. What a disappointment. Well, if that's the game you want to play."

Ganondorf fired the Hookshot. She sharp arrowhead like hook smashed through one of Link's ribs, lodging itself in his right lung. Link let out a scream. Searing pain ran through his body as the chain pulled him to Ganondorf. He ripped the Hookshot out of Link's chest and Link let out another scream. Ganondorf grabbed Link. He took Link's arm and snapped it in half. Link cried out and fell to the ground.

"If only Hyrule could see its hero now; writhing around on the ground like a dying snake!" Blood poured from Link's punctured chest. He wheezed as he tried to breathe, but the air escaped through the hole in his lung. His vision was red from the wound on his head. His arm lay in a crumpled mass beside him. Link was getting dizzy and he could have sworn he saw a trail of blue light sail across the sky. Ganondorf raised his sword high in the air. "NOW! IT'S TIME TO SEE MY VENGEANCE!"

---

Young Link landed on the little island in the middle of Lake Hylia. _Gotta save Link!_ He dove into the water, and swam with all his might. The lake seemed so much bigger when Link was swimming in it, and it felt like the shore was a thousand miles away. It was freezing cold too. The icy rain pelted Young Link as he swam. He was so far away, yet he could almost hear the fierce cries of Link and Ganondorf fighting on the field. After what seemed like an eternity, he climbed onto the shore. He sprinted to the Lake Hylia wall and climb atop it. There he could see the whole field, and in the centre…

"NO! LINK!" Young Link pulled out his bow…

---

"GRAAH!" Ganondorf felt as if his head had just been split in two. He reached up and felt an arrowhead poking out of his forehead.

Another battle cry was heard. The fierce cry of a brave young hero. A sword was thrust through Ganondorf's stomach and he collapsed to the ground.

Link was on the verge of death, and his mind was playing tricks on him. Ganondorf was standing over him, and then he wasn't. And then he saw himself! No… it was shorter, and had a higher voice.

"Oh my Din! Link!" The voice cried.

"M…Mi-mini…L-Link?" Link croaked.

"There's a hole in your chest!" Young Link cried.

"I…"

"Don't Talk! You'll use up oxygen!"

"H-how… how did you.."

"That's not important! Oh my Din! What am I going to do! Link! Don't die! Please!"

"It's…o-okay."

"No it's not!" Young Link sobbed "I knew! I knew about Ganondorf! I KNEW!"

"I-it's okay…"

"I'm so sorry Link!"

"Link… I'll… n-never forget… our time… to-together…"

"Link! No! Don't say that!"

"I'll never forget…"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

"G…goodbye… l-little… b-brothe……"

"LINK!"

Link said nothing.

"LINK!"

Still nothing…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

---

Link was floating in a vast, empty, white void.

_Where am I?_ Link opened his mouth to call out, but he heard nothing. _Huh?_ He tried talking again. Nothing. "What the hell is going on?" He silently mouthed.

_Link._

"Who's there?" Link mouthed.

_Link!_

Link looked around him and saw…

_Zelda!_

_Link! It's so good to see you!_

_What's going on?_

_Link… I don't know how to tell you this but… you've died…_

_NO!_

_That's why you can't talk. You no longer have a body. You are just a spirit now._

_NO!_

_Link, I'm so sorry!_

_Wait… does that mean you're dead too?_

_Theoretically, yes. When I was petrified, my sprit was released from my body. Until my body is reawakened, my spirit will remain free._

_So… you're temporarily dead…_

_Yes, I suppose so._ Zelda could see Link's devastated expression. _Link, I'm so sorry you died._

Invisible tears streamed down Link's face. _Ganondorf won._

Zelda face lit up. _Link!_

_What is it Zelda?_

_Link! You're disappearing!_

_I… I am?_ Link looked at his slowly fading body. _I am! Does this mean--?_

_Yes! Somehow, you're being brought back to life!_

Link was almost gone now.

_Link! I'll see you soon!_

_Wait Zelda!_ Link's voice was barely louder than a squeak. _How do I bring you back?_ But it was too late. He didn't hear her reply.

---

The glaze of death slowly melted from his stunning blue eyes. He blinked a few times, then lifted his head.

"LINK! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Link sat up and Young Link flung his arms around him.

"I'm… I'm alive?" Link managed to say.

"Yes!" Young Link cried.

Link looked down at his chest. It was completely unscathed. He wiggled his arms around. No broken bones. He lifted a hand to his fore head. No gash. "How?" Link was hopelessly confused.

"It was Navi!"

"The fairy?"

"Yeah! She came, and then she gave her life up for you!"

"Wow…" Link paused as he took everything in, then said: "Thank you Navi."

Young Link hugged Link again. It was a miracle! He was back! He squeezed Link tight. "I'm so glad you're back!"

They laughed and hugged, tears of happiness streaming down their faces. But their laughs faded. Their smiles turned to frowns as ice shot through their veins. Ominous darkness filled the skies and an evil presence made itself known.

Link and Young Link turned around, and saw before them, a gargantuan, gloved hand.

"No!" Link gasped.

"Impossible!" Young Link shrieked

They heard an evil cackle and the two watched has Ganondorf stood up. "What? Don't you remember me telling you about the Master Hand?"

"NO!" Young Link cried out, "That was a lie!"

"Of _course_ it wasn't a lie! Don't tell me that fool of a princess told you that!"

"YOU!" Link yelled. "YOU--"

"Genius? Yes, I quite think so myself. Oh, my plan was perfect! I had my minions send out letters to some random people, and, of course, _to you_. You all came, for a fighting tournament, but it was more than just that. I was rigging the tournament, so that you and I would win. Then, in the final battle, we would fight, and I would kill you, and if I couldn't, the Master Hand would! But then your little brat friend here wised up to my plans, and I had to do something before he squealed. I tried to speed up the tournament, while still making sure you and I won. In the second round, I jinxed Ness, who would be fighting you, and Samus, who would be fighting me, and we won. When the brat finally squealed, I had to change my plans entirely. I had to kill him and Marth before they told anyone else, but I failed. When three more found out, I focussed on killing you, and that time, I almost succeeded!"

"So that's it!" Link said. "It's all about killing me! The whole tournament was just about getting revenge!"

"Yes! Glad to see you're brighter than the rest of your fellow Hylians." Ganondorf let out another maniacal laugh. "Time to end this!" His hands closed around the handle of Young Link's sword, which was still in his stomach. He pulled it out, wincing. Then, he reached up to his head and ripped out the arrow, to which Link and Young Link flinched as well. Ganondorf lashed out an arm, and the Master Hand flew over to the two Hylians. It tried to grab them, but Link and Young Link expertly rolled and jumped out of its reach.

"You can't dodge forever!" Ganondorf cried. He lifted his arm, and the Master Hand rose into the air. Then, fingers spread, it dropped down. Link and Link managed to roll out of the way.

"Link!" Young Link cried. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Link called back. The two were now dancing out of the way of five blue lasers. "We're both unarmed."

Young Link tripped over and fell to the ground. Link saw Master Hand make a gun shape with his hand. Two large bullets fired out of his fingers and homed in on Young Link, who was still dazed from falling down.

"YOUNG LINK!" Link to his younger self and pushed him out of the way, barely missing the bullets himself. Young Link pulled himself up.

"We… we still have arrows."

Link backflipped out of the way of a now swatting Master Hand. "I'm not sure those will do us any good! Not the ones we have anyways."

"What?" Link called as he leaped over the Hand's closed fist.

"Light arrows Link! That's what we need!"

Young Link was thrashing his boomerang about, with no results. "Yeah, but… How are we gonna get those? We got'em from Zelda!"

"I don't know!" Link was now standing on top of the Master Hand, but he was soon knocked off. "But we can't do anything without the Light Arrows or the Master Sword."

"What happened to the Master Sword?" Young Link said, flipping out of the Master Hand's reach.

"I lost it."

"You lost it! How can you lose the Master Sword?"

"Ganondorf did it! It's somewhere out on the field, but I have no clue where!"

Link and Young Link were growing tired. Jumping, rolling, flipping, dodging, it was getting a little too much.

"LINK WATCH OUT!" But it was too late.

"AAH!" Link cried, as the Master Hand grabbed him. A laugh could be heard from Ganondorf

"AND NOW THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Young Link cried. "I'LL NEVER LET YOU WIN!" Young Link ran toward Ganondorf. He ran headlong into him and knocked him over. With closed fists, he started beating the shit out of Ganondorf's face.

"GET OFF ME YOU RAT!" The King of Darkness yelped and threw Link off of him. "MASTER HAND!" Ganondorf closed his hand into a fist and the Master Hand tightened its grip.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" Young Link cried.

"I HAVE NO CHOICE!" Ganondorf shouted. "IF I DON'T KILL HIM, HE'LL KILL ME!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU THE TRIFORCE OF COURAGE!" Young Link cried out in desperation.

Ganondorf paused. "The Triforce? Of Courage?"

"Yeah! And then you can get the other one from Zelda!"

Ganondorf's frown returned. "BUT EVEN WHEN I GET THE TRIFORCE, I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL! YOU'RE JUST STALLING!" Ganon let out a fierce cry, when suddenly, a green beam of light hit his head. "OW!" Young Link and Ganondorf. Both looked in the direction it came from. "NO!"

A heard of smashers stampeded across the field, led by Roy, who was brandishing a silver Ray Gun. Projectiles of all types were colliding with Ganondorf. Fox and Falco were shooting with their blasters, Samus with hers. Yoshi was throwing eggs, Mr Game and Watch throwing sausages (breakfast anyone?). Pills, fireballs, turnips, ice cubes, anything and everything was being thrown or shot at Ganondorf, who had now fallen to the ground. As the congregation neared, they beat Ganondorf to a pulp with their swords, mallets, fists, legs, tails, thunderbolts, microphones, mushrooms, yo-yos, baseball bats, and other strange, yet very effective weapons.

"NO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" Ganondorf screamed, but he was barely heard over all the smashers' battle cries. As the two dozen smashers continued to beat Ganondorf, Link was frantically running around the field in a frenzied search of the Master Sword. _It can't have gone _that_ far!_ Link thought to himself. His feet pounded the earth as he ran around hopelessly "Oh WHERE is it? Goddesses, WHERE?" As if answering his exasperated prayer, a beam of gold light shot from the clouded sky. Link followed to where it hit the field, and sure enough…

"THE MASTER SWORD!" Link picked it up and sprinted over to where Ganondorf was.

Ganondorf was now a complete mess. _What a pitiful, pitiful end._ He thought mournfully to himself. He gave up defending himself ages ago._ Oh how pathetic. I'm going to die from some overweight plumbers, some little kids, a puffball, a cat… OH MY GODDESSES… _The ferocious beating suddenly stopped, but Ganondorf's vision was hindered by blood. And then he heard Link.

"Oh Link!" He cried, and crawled helplessly over to the Hylian. "JUST KILL ME!" He sobbed.

Link looked down upon the sobbing, curled up mass at his feet.

"…puffball no less…"

_How sad…_ Link thought to himself.

"…beaten to death by a yo-yo…" He continued to cry.

"…Ganondorf?"

"…TENNIS RACKET!" He suddenly cried out.

Link looked around. "I think he's lost it…"

"Who cares?" Roy cried out. "Just get it over with and put him out of his misery!"

"…sausages… Ooohh…"

"I… I can't do it." Link said.

"WHAT?" Everyone cried.

"Just look at him!" Link pointed to the weeping Gerudo, who was muttering something about golf clubs.

"Link! Don't tell me you feel SORRY for him!" Samus screamed.

"I…" Link sighed. "I'm taking him to see a psychiatrist."

Twenty-two mouths dropped.

"OH I'LL DO IT!" Young Link shouted. He stomped over to Link and grabbed the Master Sword. He pushed Link away. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said in a creepy cackle. He lifted the sword high over his head, and then stabbed Ganon's chest with all his might.

CLANG

"…What the fuck?"

"He's got a new breastplate on Link!" Called Adult Link from the crowd.

"Oh…I'll just have to settle for your head…" And Young Link raised the sword once more, and in one swift movement, he ended Ganondorf's life.

* * *

i just had to give it a humouruos end. lol. with link's cackle, if you cant picture it, think Mithos' cackle from Tales of Symphonia. lol. i had a bunch of different chapter title ideas for this one. at first it was "Back to Hyrule" But, i didnt really like it. then it was "Final Showdown" but that's really corny and unoriginal. and the it was "Death of a Hero." but that was a major spoiler.. so then i thought "Final Destination." sure, it fits, doesnt it:D anyways, there's still a chapter after this, and then im writing the final chapter soon. dont worry, i swear, it will be up in a week tops. the next chappie isnt that long, but read it anways. 


	35. The end of the line and the start of

XXXV. The end of the line… and the start of another.

"Found anything yet Link?" Roy asked, who was gingerly touching he broken nose.

"Nope…" Link was flipping through Zelda's spell book.

"Are you sure you know how to read Ancient Hylian?" Marth asked sceptically. He was holding an ice pack to a bump on his head.

"Of course!"

All the smashers were sitting in Samus' room, were Zelda still lay petrified. Samus and Peach were sitting at her side.

"She looks so… so horrified." Peach said.

"No kidding." Samus said. "Link, anything?"

"Workin' on it." All the smashers gave a bored sigh.

"Where's Young Link?" Roy asked. "We sent him for the snacks five minutes ago.

"If you're so hungry, get them yourself!" Peach said, but Young Link had just entered.

"Hey, sorry everyone." Link dropped a tray piled with a mountain of food onto one of the beds. All the smashers got up and grabbed some food. "Any luck?" he asked, munching on a hot dog.

"Hm… Paralysis… AHA! Petrification!" Link said triumphantly. He bent over the book, reading closely.

"Well? WELL?" Kirby cried.

"Shut up!" Ness said, "You're breaking his focus!"

"Don't tell me to shut up big head!"

"Fatty!"

"Party-pooper!"

"Big-mouth!"

"SHUT UP!" Roy screamed through his French fries.

"Well Link?" Peach asked.

"…That's it?" Link asked himself as he finished reading.

"What?"

"Petrifaction can be cured only by true love's kiss…"

"Hey! That's like Snow White!" Peach said.

"Well go on then, kiss her Link!" Marth said.

"Alrighty then." Link walked over to the bed where Zelda lay. Samus and Peach hopped of as Link slowly bent over and kissed Zelda lightly on the lips. To his surprise, she grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. Eyes still closed, she fiercely and passionately kissed Link. A loud "EEEEWW!" could be heard from Kirby. Zelda's tongue delved into Link's mouth and explored every corner. Her breathing was rapid and unsteady as she flat out made out with Link. She pulled him onto the bed and got on top of him, still keeping her mouth sealed over his. A muffled "help!" could be heard from Link as Zelda ravaged his body.

"Oh my…" Peach said.

Finally, Zelda broke the kiss. She gasped for air, then opened her eyes.

"…Zelda?"

"Oh Link!" Zelda cried happily. "You brought me back!" She hugged Link tightly.

"…Zelda, what was all that about?"

"All what about?"

"The whole, you getting all wacky and frisky on me thing."

"What?"

"Oh... nevermind."

"So, what happened with Ganondorf?"

"HE CHICKENED OUT!" Young Link cried.

"I did not!" Link said indignantly. "I felt sorry for him!"

"Oh, that so sweet Link." Zelda said.

"Look at that everyone!" Samus said, "A heart of gold!" And the smashers gave Link a small cheer.

"So…" Roy said. "What happens now?"

"What do you mean? Zelda asked.

"I mean like, the tournament's over now right? So… what are we gonna do?"

"I guess we go home…" Zelda said. A lot of disappointed sighs and groans came from the smashers.

"But we've had so much fun together!" Peach said. "Can't we just stay here?"

"Peach, we can't do that. We have homes! Families! Some of us have kingdoms to rule, like you!"

"I know I know… but still."

"Who says we hafta go right now?" Captain Falcon said, "Why not stay just a few more days. Can't hurt can it?" And for once, people agreed with him.

"Well, a few more days sounds like a good idea." Said Zelda.

"Yay!" The smashers cheered.

---

Link was lying on his bed, a breeze lightly blowing through the balcony doors. Beside him lay Zelda.

"Tired Link?" She asked.

"Oh yeah…" He gave a little yawn. "I'm so glad you're back." He kissed Zelda on the cheek. "I was worried I'd lost you forever."

"It's good to be back." There was a peaceful silence for a moment before Zelda asked. "What did happen when you brought me back?"

"Oh, how about I demonstrate…"

* * *

lol. thats all i can say. anyways, one more chapter after this one, and im afraid that'll be it. thanks to all you faithful readers of mine, pleasure writing for you.Anyways, ive started on a nother fic im posting after i finish this one. if you havent seen my profile lately (and you should) theres stuff about it on there. its gonna be called "High School Play: A Midsummer Night's Dream". its a high skool fic with a twist, high skool play (obviously). much like the play itself, the story is a romantic comedy. chapters 1-3 written already. dont miss it! and, i leave with that. keep reading writin and reviewin, and ill catch yalls later

-ciao!

HylianHero128


	36. THE FINAL DAYS: Part One

HEY! i actually updated sooner than one month YAY! okay, this chap is written a lil differently. its a whole bunch of really small scenes put together.hoe you like -

* * *

XXXVI. THE FINAL DAYS: Part one

It was agreed by all the smashers that they would leave the following Monday, giving them four final days together.

---

Roy pulled a pillow over his head, to shield his eyes from the blinding sunlight pouring in. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his mattress. He instantly regretted it when a pain shot through his face as he remembered he had a broken nose. Roy scarcely managed to get any more sleep, and he finally abandoned his futile attempts when a loud knocking came from his door.

"Who is it?" He asked in a moan.

"It's Marth."

"Urgh… come on in…" Roy heard a key slide into the lock. It clicked and the door swung open.

"You're still in bed?" Marth asked.

"Of course! It's so early!" He gave his bedside clock a sideways glance and read '12:36PM'. "What are you doing up?"

"Packing."

"Packing? We've got four days!"

"Yeah so?"

Roy gave a sigh and shook his head.

"Hey Roy… Have you noticed anything strange about Link?"

"Um… no… should I?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe it's just me but… he was acting a little strange at breakfast this morning."

"Where's he now?"

"I don't know. He said he was going on an errand."

"Hah! That's a laugh. I'll bet he's keeping a secret from us."

"You talk like he's supposed to tell us all his little secrets."

"Well why not? We're his best buddies!"

Marth sighed. "Even if he was keeping a secret, why would it matter?"

"I dunno, you brought it up."

"I was _just_ wondering if you knew what was up with Link."

---

Peach and Zelda were sitting a table, chattering excitedly.

"Well, three days are up!" Peach said, rubbing her hands together.

"Now we find out if Marth and Samus still feel a little something towards each other!" Zelda squealed.

"AND, if our love-struck boyfriends have finally come to their senses!"

Peach and Zelda were giggling and gossiping madly as they ate their lunch of meat lover's pizza. Peach had given up on her diet.

"Where are the boys anyways?" Peach asked, munching on a pizza crust.

"I don't know. I saw Link and Marth at breakfast. Marth left to do some packing, and Link said he had an errand to do.

"Hah! That's a laugh! What do you think he's _really_ doing?"

"I don't know, but I'm really curious."

Just then, Young Link had entered the room. Zelda waved him over.

"Hi Zelda! Hi Peach!" He said in a cheerful voice.

"Link, it's so good to see you back to your normal, happy self." Zelda said.

"Yeah, it was scary to see you so… scared." Peach said.

Young Link gave one of his signature ear-to-ear smiles. "Hey, do you know where Link is?"

"No, we were just asking ourselves that." Zelda said.

"Aw crud." Link's smile faded, "I wanted to see if maybe he wanted to play…"

Peach and Zelda both gave a big "Aaaw!"

"If I see him, you can count on me to tell him!" Peach said affirmatively.

Link's face lit up again. "Thanks Peach!" And Link hurried away to find someone else to play with.

Peach and Zelda smiled as they watched him. "Y'know Zellie, that kid's been through a lot."

"I know! He was the one who saved me and all of Hyrule from Ganondorf, and then he got dragged into the tournament, and then there was the whole fiasco with Ganondorf and the Smash Bros., AND he watched Link die AND he killed Ganondorf and the Master AND… wow, he _has_ been through a lot, and at such a young age! A lot of us can't hold a candle to Young Link."

"He's amazing!"

---

There was a light knock at Samus' door. Samus, who was busy packing, set aside a shirt she was folding and strode over to the door. She leaned her ear against the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Marth."

A smile made it's way onto Samus' face. She yanked the door open, and threw her arms around Marth's neck. "I've been thinking about you all morning." She murmured in his ear.

"And I you." He whispered back. He lightly kissed her on the forehead.

---

Zelda was sitting alone at a table outside. Roy had found Peach, and they had gone for a walk. It was another beautiful, brilliant day. She leaned her head on her hand, playing with a stray strand of hair as she watched two butterflies playfully flitting about the daisies. It was the middle of summer, but it felt more like spring. The flowers in the fields bowed slightly to the gentle breeze. The sun didn't scorch those unprotected, and gave more of an embracing warmth. Where was Link on such a day? She watched, almost with envy, as Nana and Popo walk by, hand in hand.

---

The day dragged on. Link continued to make himself scarce, only appearing at dinner late that evening. Zelda was overjoyed when she looked up from her roast beef and potatoes to see her blonde haired, blue eyed beloved walk into the dining hall. He scanned the many faces, and soon, his eyes met up with Zelda's she got up from the table and hurriedly walked up to Link, wrapping her arms around him.

"Link, where were you all day?"

"I had an important errand to see to."

Zelda lifted her head from his chest. "What was so important?'

"I can't tell you that." Link said with a playful smile, "It would spoil the surprise."

"Surprise?" Said Zelda, returning the smile, "What sort of surprise?"

Link's smile slowly faded, and he didn't say anything for a few moments. Then he said. "I'm hungry, let's eat." He pulled away from Zelda and sat down between Roy and Marth, grabbing a plate and piling food onto it.

---

Zelda felt confused, and almost hurt. Was Link avoiding her? And why had he turned away when she asked him what he was keeping from her. Slowly, a thought creeped into Zelda's mind. Could he? No! Of course not, Link would never… but then, she was only his girlfriend…

---

When it was time for bed that night, Link had told Zelda he loved her, before saying good night and turning over to sleep. Zelda couldn't help herself, and though replying with an 'I love you too, Link', she just had to wonder if he really meant it.

The next morning, Link was absent from his bed again when Zelda woke up.

---

Zelda was happy to see Link cheerily talking with Roy and Samus at breakfast. She took a seat beside Samus

"Morning everyone." Zelda sang.

"Mornin' Zelda." Roy mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning." Samus chirped

"G'Morning Zelda my love." Link said smiling.

Zelda smiled back, and as she dished up her eggs and hash browns, the thought of Link not loving her slowly started to melt away.

---

Link and Zelda were back in their room, after a nice long breakfast. Zelda was in the shower. Link walked into the bathroom.

"Where's my comb?"

"It's in the exact place it was since the last time you asked me that."

"I don't see it…"

"Then we can go and get you some glasses today."

"Are you sure you didn't just move it accidentally?"

"Yes Link. I'm one hundred percent sure that it is in the exact same spot, and that I didn't move it."

"How can you be so sure."

"Oh Link… you're so stubborn."

"Not stubborn. Persistent. Now, will you be so kind as to help me find my comb?" Link heard a sigh from the other side of the shower curtain. The water stopped running. Zelda reached out to grab a towel, and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out of the shower and pointed to Link's baby blue comb, sitting in its usual spot by the sink. "OOOHH!" Link said in mock surprise, "I didn't even see it there! It blended so well with the countertop." He tapped the counter, which was a bright yellow.

Zelda gave another sigh, but she was smiling. "Okay, okay enough! You win." She wrapped her arms around Link's neck and kissed him, as he slowly slid her towel off.

---

"Where ARE Link and Zelda?" Peach grumbled. She was tapping her foot impatiently. Her, Roy, Marth and Samus were standing in the lobby, waiting to for Link and Zelda. They were going to the mall.

"Tell me again why we're going to the mall." Roy said.

"Cuz we need to live these last four days together to the fullest!"

"…And so, we're going to the mall?" Marth asked.

"Yes!"

"Somehow, I think you'll be spending more time in the dressing rooms than with Roy and I." Marth said.

"Oh, be a sport Marth." Samus said. She checked her watch. "It's almost one o'clock… I'm going up to ask them if they're still coming."

---

Samus reached the sixth floor. The elevator doors slid open and she walked down the hall to room 612. She knocked on the door. No answer. She tried again, to no avail. She took her fist and rapped on the door. What she heard next struck her as a little odd.

"EEK! OH!" a crash was heard. "CRAP! OW!"

"Zelda, someone's at the door."

"Yeah thanks Sherlock Holmes. Just a moment!" There was much rustling around, and a few more crashes. Finally, the door opened, revealing Zelda, wrapped in a towel, with her hair madly tangled. Her face was red and her breathing came in short puffs. "Hi Samus."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?" Samus stammered.

"Of course not! Wont you come insi--"

"NO!" Link shouted from inside.

"Oh, no, sorry."

"Um… I take it you're not coming to the mall anymore?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I don't think we can make that…" There was an uncomfortable silence. Samus was the one to break it.

"Well… I'll just, go now… have, er fun…"

"Y-yeah, you… too." Zelda said, and she closed the door.

* * *

well, did you not like my collection of tiny little scenes? lol. well, the second part'll be up soon. in the meantime, u can click that lil button below and send me a review. im finding im getting less and less :-'(

-ciao!


	37. THE FINAL DAYS CONCLUDE

OOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. ok, i know ive said it before bu... SORRY FOR THE DELAY. i sorta went on hiatus... heh heh... yea. anyways, i FINALLY got this story finished. two chapter update, PLUS a bonus chapter :) filled with some deleted scenes, like a dvd :D gawsh i love bonus features. anways, i hope you enjoy with chapter. this is the wrap up chapter that ties any lose ends :)

* * *

XXXVII. THE FINAL DAYS CONCLUDE

It was almost last day, and all the smashers couldn't help but feel sad. They had spent a great deal of time with each other, and it was hard facing the fact that they had to go back to their boring lives, waiting for them in their distant homes. Zelda was hugging everyone she came across in the halls. Toad was trailing a sobbing Peach, carrying a box of tissues.

---

Roy had to get away from all the gloom. He thought he'd enjoy a walk. Alone. Walking down the hall, he bumped into Link.

"Oh, uhh, hi Link…"

"Err, hey Roy…"

There was an awkward silence between them. Finally Link broke it.

"Look, Roy… about these last few days…I know things between us got a little…"

"Crazy."

"Yeah… but… we're still friends right?"

"Link, if we weren't, do you really think I would've gone after you when you fought Ganondorf?"

They both smiled.

"Hey look, I was just about to go out. Wanna go down to the stadium to do some sparring?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." They smiled again. They walked down the hall together; this time, not as love-struck lunatics, holding hands and hugging. Just as two best friends.

---

Zelda finally tired of bidding teary farewells to the smashers and retreated to her room, busying herself with packing Link's things.

She was turning out the pockets of Link's spare tunic, and found two little bits of folded paper. She flattened them out, and saw that they were their plane tickets to Nintendo City. Her mind drifted away. It was only a week or two before when Zelda and Link had boarded Flight 926 at Death Mountain Airstrip. The first of many shocking surprises was waiting for them on the plane in the form of Young Link. She remembered how Young Link craftily succeeded over his older self in a little exchange of blows on the runway, and she laughed. Zelda took the tickets and tucked them safely in a pocket of her suitcase. She carried on folding Link's clothes. She started to fold a pair of Link's tights, when she noticed a coffee stain. She was reminded of their second night at the Grand Smasher, when Link accused her of winking at Marth. This somehow led to them dropping their coffee and losing themselves in a passionate kiss, and then, to be found by Marth. She laughed again. She laid them on top of Link's suit, which he had bought especially for the feast held after the first round of the tournament. How lucky she had felt to be with Link then, when Roy, Mario and Peach were having relationship problems, and Marth was without a partner altogether. Not to mention, the food was good too.

Zelda's eyes were flooding with tears again as she looked back at all the wonderful times she had spent with her friends, old and new. _But it'll be okay…_ she told herself.

---

There was a knock on Peach's door.

"Wh-who is it?" She said through a strangled sob.

"Peach," Called Captain Falcon's voice from the other side of the door, "Party at the lake!"

"P-party at the lake?" Peach repeated.

"Yeah, get your bikini on and let's go!"

"Okay." This is just what she needed to get her mind off of everything. Feeling better instantaneously, she jumped into her bikini and walked to the lake with Captain Falcon, leaving a half packed suitcase on her bed.

When Peach and Falcon arrived, they say all the smashers dancing around, talking, laughing, and having a great time savouring the last of their time together. Peach saw Roy and Zelda sitting at a picnic table and decided to join them, while Falcon headed to the buffet.

"Peach!" Zelda said, "We were wondering when you would get down here."

"Yeah, we've been having a blast!" Roy said.

"Awesome!" Peach said. "Oh my god! Tomorrow's the final day!"

"Yeah," Roy sighed gloomily.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." And Peach embraced Roy and Zelda in a hug.

"Oh Peach…" Zelda said, "I'll miss you too. Thanks for always being there for me."

"Yeah Peach, I can't imagine life without you now." Roy said.

"You're the sweetest." Peach said. "Come Roy, let us dance! We shall forget are troubles and dance 'til the break of dawn and get extremely drunk!"

"I like the sound of that." Roy and Peach left Zelda at the table and began to dance to the music.

Zelda sighed as she watched the two. She also saw Marth and Samus, and she was feeling rather depressed now. _Where is Link?_

---

"I can't do it. I can't I can't I can't!" Link muttered anxiously.

"Link! What's wrong? Just _do_ it!" Young Link said.

Link took another gulp of beer, to calm himself. "It's not as easy as you think little brother."

"I'm tellin' you, just DO it."

"Good grief, here she comes!" And Link ran away, slopping beer all over himself.

---

Zelda ambled over to the buffet, and rather woozily too, for she had just drank her first beer in a very long time.

"Zelda!"

"Why hello there Marth." Zelda said, swaying a bit.

"Um… are you okay?"

"Oh my Din" Zelda said. She swayed even more, and before she knew it, she had fallen over.

"ZELDA!" Marth cried. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm just SWELL!" Zelda proclaimed, "Now Marth, let us dance! We shall forget are troubles and dance 'til the break of dawn and get extremely drunk!"

"Zelda, I think you've already taken care of that last part."

"AHAHAAA!" Zelda laughed, "You're so funny." Zelda picked herself up and grabbed Marth's hand. "To the dance floor!"

"Is the coast clear little buddy?"

"Yes Link." Link toppled out of a tree, along with three empty beer bottles. "Link, why are you drinking so much?"

"Link my friend, I'll tell you this: If ever you find yourself in a particularly troublesome predicament, you drink… and all will be better." And Link tottered away.

Young Link sighed, "I wish I really was a Kokiri. Then I wouldn't have to grow up and become weird…"

---

The evening turned to night, and the smashers were still partying. The little ones headed back to the hotel, as it was past their bedtime.

A slow song was playing, and Zelda and Link were dancing.

"Oh Link…" Zelda sighed, "Isn't it a wonderful night?"

"Yes it is…"

"Is something wrong Link?"

"No…"

"Are you sure?"

"I… I'm just sad that all this is going to be over soon…"

"Oh… Yes it is rather sad isn't it…"

Link sighed heavily.

"You know what Link?"

"What Zelda?"

"I love you."

Link smiled. "I love you too."

---

True to their promises, Zelda, Roy, Marth, and Peach danced and drank very late into the night. They were joined by Link, but Samus politely declined.

"I must finish packing, and I must get a good night's sleep for tomorrow's journey. When I return home, I must resume my duties as a Galactic Bounty Hunter. Good bye." She pecked Marth on the cheek and left.

"Bye Samus. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Marth," Said Link.

"Yes?"

"What's gonna happen with you and Samus?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Zelda asked, "but you love each other!"

"She is a bounty hunter and I am a prince. A relationship would conflict with our duties. We are better off apart."

"That's so sad!" Peach said.

"It must be done…" Marth sighed. "I think I shall leave too. Good bye."

"Bye Marth," Zelda said, hugging him, "Take care."

Marth slowly walked back to the hotel. Peach sighed.

"Now I'm even _more_ depressed…"

"That only calls for one thing." Roy said.

"And what's that?"

"MORE BEER!"

And the four danced 'til the break of dawn and got extremely drunk.

* * *

more beer indeed :D


	38. A Happily Ever After corny title

ZE FINAL CHAPTER! sigh.. well, it's been fun writing this for you guys. thanks for reading :) this is it. the end of the line. la fin, the denouement! ENJOY MY MASTERPIECE!

* * *

XXXVIII. HOME AGAIN

The next day was a very difficult one for Link, Roy, Zelda and Peach, for they were extremely hungover. They were aided by Marth, Samus, and Young Link. Thankfully, by dinnertime, the four had more or less regained themselves.

Everyone was busy talking to each other, making plans to see each other again, and saying their farewells to people. Link was unusually quiet, and he kept playing with his food.

"Is something wrong Link?" Asked Marth.

"No… just tired I guess."

"Oh, okay."

Peach and Roy were discussing their plans with Zelda.

"This is what we're going to do Zellie," Peach explained, "Roy's going to come back with me to the Mushroom Kingdom to meet my parents. Then, we're going back to Roy's home and I'll live with him for awhile, until we decide what we want to do."

Roy nodded in agreement, looking very happy.

"Oh that's great you guys. I'm happy for you" Zelda said. "It seems like only yesterday Roy asked you out for the first time, and now look at you."

"I know. Oh Roy, I'm so excited! I can't wait for my parents to meet you! And I'm so glad I get to live with you!"

"Yeah Peach, I can't wait." Roy kissed Peach on the cheek.

Zelda smiled. She was glad for Roy and Peach. Still, she was feeling a little sad. She looked over to Link. _Oh Link… _

Dinner soon finished, and the desert trays were brought out. Peach and Roy were sharing a chocolate mousse, while Marth had his favourite cheesecake. Zelda got up and sat by Link.

"I've got an extra big piece of apple pie. Want to split it with me?"

"Sure Zelda." Link said with a smile.

The deserts were soon finished too, and all the smashers sat in their seats, savouring the last of another very satisfying meal.

Suddenly, Link stood. He took his spoon and tapped his glass. He cleared his throat and said, "I'd like to make an announcement."

All the smashers turned to look at Link.

"There's, uh, something I've been thinking about for a very long time but, with all the craziness here, it's been kinda hard to do what I wanted to."

The smashers all laughed a little.

"Anyways, there's a very special someone in my life and… I really want to let her know I love her…" He turned to person sitting beside him, whose eyes were starting to glisten with tears. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a little box. "Zelda… will you marry me?"

Zelda burst into tears of joy. She embraced Link tightly as she sobbed. "Yes! I absolutely will!"

All the smashers 'awwed' and clapped.

Link opened the box and revealed a stunning diamond ring.

"Oh Link," Zelda said, "It's beautiful!"

Link slipped the ring onto Zelda's finger. Tears still tolled down her face.

Suddenly, Peach leapt from her chair and hugged Zelda, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ENGAGED! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Peach squeezed Zelda as tight as she could. As the two princesses celebrated, Link turned to Roy.

"Roy. Will you be my best man?"

Roy smiled. "Of course!" The two hugged as well.

"And Marth, will you be my groomsman?" Link asked

"Nothing would give me more pleasure!" Marth happily replied. All the smashers were cheering now, and everyone was congratulating Link and Zelda.

"I guess I'm gonna have to start calling you Prince Link." Roy said.

"Hey, I told you that one day I would rule Hyrule." The two laughed.

"Link, Link!" Called a little voice. Link turned and saw Young Link running up to him. "You finally did it!"

"Yeah, thanks for supporting me bud."

"So do I get to be in the wedding too?" Young Link asked.

"Yup, you get to be a groomsman too!"

"AWESOME!"

Link smiled. All of a sudden, the big clock in the dining room struck 8 o'clock.

"OH MAN!" Link said, "SIX O'CLOCK! OUR FLIGHTS LEAVE IN HALF AN HOUR! At this, all the smashers frantically ran around. Some people dashed upstairs to grab their suitcases as others made last minute goodbyes and gave congrats to Link and Zelda. Soon everyone was ready to leave, and they all ran into the parking lot, where a fleet of limos waited for them. They all jumped in and raced to the airport. They arrived shortly, and everyone ran to their terminals. Peach called out to Zelda.

"YOU HAVE TO VISIT US SOMETIME HUN!"

"SURE THING PEACH!" Zelda called back.

"BYE! LOVE YA!"

"BYE!"

"LINK!" Roy called, "I'LL BE COMING TO HYRULE TO THROW YOU A BACHELOR PARTY!"

"HAHA, OK! SEE YA!"

Soon, everyone was on their respective planes to head back home. As a safety video played, Zelda turned to Link. "So now what love?"

"I don't know. There's so much we need to do now."

"Yeah… Oh my goddesses! I can't believe I getting married! And to you! It's a dream come true!" And Zelda and Link kissed.

"Eeew!" said a voice, "Do you mind?" They turned to see Young Link in his seat looking disgusted. "If you're gonna be doing that the whole time, this is gonna be one long plane ride." The three laughed.

"Just think little bro. After you watch me in action, you can try some of those moves on Saria!"

"LINK!"

**THE END.

* * *

AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
THEY GOT MARRIED!  
ISN'T THAT CUUTEE?**

sigh

.   
>.>  
v.v

well, thats a wrap :) i really hope you enjoyed this story!.


	39. BONUS

**BUT THERE'S MORE! HAHAHHAHAHAAH  
**after that sad mushy goodbye, you thought that was it, rite?

well you were WRONG.

:) here are some chapters/chapter fragments that didnt fit into the final draft.

**

* * *

**

**Crushed: The Lost Chapters**

_From chapter 34: Final Destination_ _i deleted this part cuz i didnt really think it suited the mood. still kinda funny though..._  
The stadium around Link vanished and was replaced with grassy plains.

"Where is Farore's name have you taken me?"

"Why, don't you recognize your home?"

"…Home? You've taken us to Hyrule?"

"Yes. Now, prepare to fall at the hands of the Great King Ganondorf."

"Oh please."

"What?"

"Just admit it, you're trying to sound all tough just to psych me out!"

"What?"

"Just cut the crap."

"Oh I see how it is. You're stalling!"

"Stalling! How dare you say that! What, you think I can't beat you? I've done it once! With ease might I add!"

"Are you kidding me? You used at least a dozen fairies!"

"That's not my fault! You practically gave them to me!"

"WHAT?"

"There were a whole bunch hiding around in pots in your tower!"

"What, you think I went around my castle just hiding fairies in my pots? I didn't even know I had pots! You're such a cheater, you've been stealing my stuff!"

"Are you retarded? That's nothing compared to what you've done! Besides, you turned into a fat pig thing, that's cheating too!"

"Why you!…" 

---

* * *

_From chapter 34: Final Destination. this is scene actually explains how link got ressurected. After Link dies, Young Link starts cursing at the goddesses and shoots the sky with arrows. Was replaced by Link and Zelda scene._  
"Hey! Watch it with those arrows!… HEY!" 

Young Link didn't stir.

"HEY! HEY!"

"NAVI GO AWAY! I…" Then it dawned on Young Link. He turned around. "Navi the fairy? Navi is it really you?"

"The one and only!"

"But where did you--"

"_They_ sent me."

"They?"

"_They_." Navi said, emphasizing the word more.

"They who?"

"_THEY_!" Navi flew upward in three short bursts. Link looked up to the sky.

"You mean… they?" Link asked pointing to the sky.

"YESS! Now… it's time to bring our hero back."

"You mean you're gonna--"

"Give up my life for Link's."

"But! But you can't die!"

"Link don't worry! Fairies sprout from the fountains every minute!"

"But you're special!"

"Aw… nice to hear. But, Link is more important. It was fun travelling with you!" Navi hovered toward Link's dead body. She flew around in a circle around his body, then disappeared. At first, Young Link thought nothing happened. He waited… and waited… until he could wait no longer.

"…Link?"

The glaze of death slowly melted from the Hylian's stunning blue eyes. "M…Mini Link?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Young Link cried and engulfed Link in a huge hug.

"Hey buddy! Don't think I can die that easy can you?" Link embraced his younger self in a big bear hug.

"Oh I'm so glad!"

"D-don't… celebrate just yet."

The two turned their heads to see Ganondorf stand up behind him. He pulled Young Link's sword out of his stomach and tossed it aside.

"_I told you. You can NEVER defeat me!

* * *

_

_Original chapter that came after chap. 36. didn't like the way it was going_.  
XXXVII. THE FINAL DAYS: Part Two

Dear Saria,

I'm finally coming back home. As it turns out, it wasn't a fighting tournament at all. It was another one of Ganondorf's attempts to kill Link. I don't know if you know this, but we actually came back to Hyrule, and that's where we defeated Ganondorf, Yeah, he's gone now, so, no worries. I've had a fun time here. I've made a lot of friends, and we've done a lot of cool stuff, but I really miss you. I know it's only been a few weeks, but I really can't wait to get back home, and see you and the rest of the guys! I hope your all doing well! Well, I'll end there. I'll be landing at the airport 6PM Monday night.

Love,

Link

PS: When I get back, we really have to hang Mido up and piñata him to death.

Young Link smiled. He licked the envelope and sealed it tight "I hope Link and Zelda are up to another trip to the post office."

He found the two in the dining hall having a late lunch. They happily agreed to escort Young Link to the post office again. After quickly finishing their meal, the three left the hotel for the Nintendo City Post Office.

---

With the trip to the mall called off, Marth had found something else to occupy himself with. He wanted to find some things out. What did happen to the Smash Brothers? Or a better question would be, who were they? They mysteriously disappeared after the ordeal with Ganondorf, and Marth really wanted to know a little more about them. What were their motives? What did they have against Link? Maybe Ganondorf forced them. All these ideas, and then some, were all bouncing around Marth's head, but he couldn't find any way to figure it out. He shortly abandoned his fruitless attempt at figuring everything out. Everyone was safe, that's all that mattered.

Roy had found him, and having nothing better to do, the two thought they'd head down to the stadium to do a little sparring. They ran into Peach and Samus along the way, and they tagged along as well. It was still early in the afternoon as the four walked along the hilly landscape of Smash Brothers Estate. They jabbered away about good times during the tournament.

"I remember," Peach said, "My very first day here."

"Yeah, that was a day to remember." Roy sighed. And the four found themselves taking a walk down memory lane.

---

Marth was the first to arrive at the hotel, as he left home the moment he received his letter. He arrived by "airplane", a strange transportation vehicle that he had never heard of before. He was greeted very early in the morning by the two suit donning Smash Brothers, Gerald and Ronald at the front doors of the hotel. He was ushered in, and a bellboy took his things to his room. He was led into the dining hall and was served breakfast. It was some time before anyone else arrived, and Marth whiled away the hours exploring the hotel. It was Roy who showed up next. Marth had only heard about Roy before, but they soon found they had much in common. They instantly became friends. It wasn't until after the arrival of Peach, Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Kirby, and Donkey Kong, that Link, Zelda and Young Link arrived. Marth and Roy welcomed the other swordsman. They found him interesting. His clothing suggested he hailed from a rather exotic place. Young Link was delighted to see he wasn't the only child in the tournament. He met up with Ness and Kirby, and they all demonstrated for each other their special attacks. The rest of the Smasher crew arrived, and by six o'clock, everyone was seated for dinner and formal introductions.

"Remember Marth, we asked Link if he spoke English?" Roy said, laughing.

"Yes, we thought he was some sort of uncivilized jungle man."

"Jungle man?" Peach said laughed, "Hah. Link's much too pretty to be a jungle man. Oh he's gorgeous! That perfect tan, those blue eyes…"

"Enough Peach!" Roy said, "I was right about you when I thought you were an absolute flirt who thought of nothing but guys."

"Of course I am!"

Everyone laughed.

"I remember seeing Samus on that day." Peach said, "No offence, but you kinda scared me."

"Scared you?"

"Well, you were in your big suit and had your blaster…"

"Yeah, I guess that'd be kinda scary…"

Everyone laughed again.

"Those were some good times…"

---

The smashers enjoyed another fantastic dinner that night, and afterwards, Link, Marth, Zelda, Peach, Roy, and Samus retreated to the lounge for their daily ritual of coffee drinking and talking. Roy sat in his usual cushy armchair; Link, Zelda and Marth on the sofa by the fire; and Peach and Samus their loveseat. Link had pulled out Monopoly from the cabinet, and the six decided to play a game.

"Youngest first, so my roll." Roy said. He picked up the dice and rolled seven. "Zelda, your turn. I'm not buying that."

Zelda rolled the dice and landed on Connecticut. "Not buying."

Peach rolled and landed on jail. Link landed on St. James and decided to buy it. Marth rolled seven as well, and Samus rolled two. The game went on, and Peach found herself leading.

"Yes, Pennsylvania! I'll buy that one too, and Roy, please put two more houses each on Kentucky and Illinois." Peach handed a thick stack of bills to Roy, who was the banker.

Link rolled the dice, and he landed on Boardwalk. He grinned. "I always get this one when I play." The game progressed further. Link had bought Park Place too, and everyone, Peach in particular, found themselves landing on either of Link's best properties.

"Oh Peach, I'm so sorry." Link said, his grinning face saying anything but. "That's the eighth time you've landed on Boardwalk. Oh, and look, I've got three houses now. $528 Please."

Peach grumbled and handed Link his money.

Link shuffled through it. "Oh dear, twenty dollars short. Tsk tsk tsk. I'll be nice and let you pay me your rest next turn. Got that down Roy? Peach owes me twenty."

Link was not smiling for long. Peach had paid off her debt, and then landed on Community Chest, drawing a "SOMETHING" card, earning her $XXX. The game ended sometime afterward, neither Link or Peach winning, but Zelda.

---

* * *

_from chapter 37: The final days conclude._ _got deleted, cuz at first, i didnt want to have the smashers plastered cuz i was going to have link propose at the party... didnt work out, which is why there's another chapter. u well, i like the way it turne dout :)_

The evening turned to night, and the little ones decided to go back to the hotel; fed up with all the drunken smashers.

"Let's go you guys." Said Young Link, "Everyone's getting out of hand."

"Really," said Ness, "You think people their age would be a little more responsible!"

Kirby was crying. "Someone tried to eat me! They thought I was cotton candy!"

"That does it, I'm leaving." Link said. And the three left.

---

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!" Yelled a drunk Roy. "LET'S ALL DO THE LIMBO!"

"YOU WANNA PLAY BINGO?" Peach asked loudly.

"LIMBO!" Roy yelled in her ear. "COME ON EVERYONE! HOW LOW CAN YOU GO?"

All the smashers got in a very unorganized line and proceeded to roll, trip, crawl, and slide under the limbo stick, which kept moving, for Samus and Captain Falcon, who were holding the stick, were having troubles standing. They decided it was no fun anymore when Donkey Kong landed on the stick and snapped it in half. Everyone was now rolling around on the ground, giggling…

* * *

something i did. i went to babelfish and translated the sumarry into french, then into spanish, and back into english, the result is this. 

good morning and welcome! fanfic is my first. in this épico story, the bond is worried about a dream that worries to a letter comes in the mail and is as if their dreams were to the being reality. to the match, nothing outside the ordinary takes place, and the bond forms of the changing information of the life with some of the people fresher than there is never m.. the part of t of tournamentbecomes seconds that the life but the part of isLink are obtains defeat by the plus later trusting pirates of part and findings of SQUASHED bond he himself of more ways than one! ZeLink. main of others includes RoyXPeach, and MarthXSamus. Yaoi SMALLER SMALLER MINOR towards the extremity, but nothing that interferes with history. 

PIRATES! LMAO! SQUASHED! hoo boy. anyways, yea. 

this one is eng>span>french>eng 

hello and reception! this one is my first always fanfic. in this epic history, connection is worried by a dream which disturbs a letter comes in the mail and is as if its dreams were reality which converted in the tournament, nothing out of what is common arrives, and connection forms relations which they change the life with some of the freshest people who it is always puts the party of the tothe tournamentbecomes seconds which is the life but the party of the isLink obtains possible broken by unsuspecting of the crashers and discovered themselves of the party of the connection CRUSHED of more manners that one! ZeLink. important of others include RoyXPeach, and MarthXSamus. Yaoi of SMALLER IMPORTANCE of SMALLER IMPORTANCE of SMALLER IMPORTANCE towards the end, but nothing which interferes with the history.

OF SMALLER IMPORTANCE! rofl

dont you love fresh ppl:) XD

* * *

and thats it. there were more deleted scenes, but i didnt save them :(  
o wel.  
now my dear reader.  
it would please me very much  
if  
you  
gave  
me  
a  
**REVIEW  
:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

ok

CIAO!

-HylianHero128


End file.
